Danganronpa x Fairy Tail: A New Hope
by DestinyArmor
Summary: The Killing Game was over, Makoto and the remaining survivors can finally escape but instead of an apocalyptic world he expected, he found himself in a world he thought that only exist in one's imagination.
1. Makoto's Wish

**AN: Despite what i have noted in my first 3 stories, i decided to write a new one because i have to get this idea out of my head so i'm writing it, and it was inspired by one of the DR x FT crossover i'm currently reading entitled 'Fairy Tail's Ultimate Hope' by TriMaplenut, it's not as good as his but I'll still try my own version and here it is**

Chapter 1: Makoto's Wish

The remaining six survivors was now facing the heavy steel door that separates them from the apocalyptic world that they all witness at the monitor during their last trial

"Okay, here we go" Makoto said as he push the escape button on his hands, and then the turret gun above retracted and the heavy door opens slowly until they all engulf by the blinding light, Makoto was expecting a gruesome sight of despair worlds cause by Junko however, when he open his eyes, gasp was heard from his mouth as he take in the surroundings before him

"W-What the….."

Makoto found himself on black space as its background theme, it's totally nothing except for him Makoto began to walk and surprisingly, he actually has a floor to step on, after seconds of walking yet reaching nothing, Makoto began to panic a little as he started to sprint and another ten seconds of sprinting, having the same results as last time, Makoto ran as fast as his legs can carry him however, he really reach nothing, everything was black as if you're stuck in the middle of space, at that point, Makoto was now panicking internally but trying his best to remain calm and then he try another method

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE" Makoto yelled out loud but the only sound he heard was the echo of his yell

"Where the heck is this place…is this the world have become after the tragedy…but it's too weird" Makoto said as he walk again

"KYOKO! AOI! YASUHIRO! BYAKUYA! FUKAWA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS" Makoto yelled trying to find them in this unknown realm but the results are the same

"Damn it! Where is this place!"

" ** _I sense it…your wish_** "

Makoto suddenly jerked after he heard a deep voice from behind as he jump away and turn around at the same time, he gasped as he saw a light the same size of his palm, it's actually as bright as sun and it lights the entire space Makoto was in

" _Where did this thing come from_ " he thought

Then Makoto hesitantly asked the light, thinking that it was weird talking into an inanimate things, he slowly approach it and interrogate it

" _It's like I'm talking to a ghost_ " he muttered silently

"Umm…Hello…." He started awkwardly, damn this is too embarrassing, and right now he was thankful that he's alone or else…..

" ** _I sense your wish….your wish to restore everything_** " the strange light spoke, Makoto was right the voice came from this thing

"W-Wish…Restore…..W-What are you talking about and…..who are you" Makoto asked

" ** _I have no name…but I was referred as 'One Magic' in accordance of human legends_** " it respond, Makoto gasped, it actually answer him but the answer made him even more confuse especially at the mention of word magic

"O-Okay so…where is this place" he added

"….."

Makoto didn't heard any respond or answer, he became a bit uncomfortable at that, Makoto then tried to think another question when suddenly, it spoke

" ** _Your pure heart full of hope manages to summon me, young man_** " Makoto gasped

"Huh, what"

" ** _A heart that never give in to despair, no matter how much death it witness, it never give up and always moving forward_** " Makoto's whole body suddenly shook after he heard that disgusting and despicable word that cause his friends' demise but this 'one magic' thing was right at the second part, he did carry his fiends' death until the very end and now, all he wants is to help restore the world Junko destroyed along with his remaining classmates he manage to save from her obsession of despair

"….." Makoto didn't respond, just one word had such a big impact to him, so big that if he was able to remove it to dictionary and human vocabulary, he already did

" ** _Tell me….do you wish to restore everything_** "

"!"

Makoto was shock at that bizarre question, does restore everything means fixing the world the way it was before the tragedy, before Junko and her organization destroy it, but then would that also mean that everyone died, including his deceased classmates will also be…..

Makoto look at the light and without any hesitation, he declare his answer, he could care less now even if it's only just a dream he had after probably getting knocked out or something like that on their way out of the academy, this thing appear out of nowhere, praising him and then asked him that question, well it's worth a shot after all so why not take the opportunity, at this point, what will he lose

"Yes" Makoto said

" ** _Very well, I will now grant your wish…..and this conversation we had never took place or you meeting me for your own good, farewell young man and good luck_** "

From the bright light Makoto was talking to, the entire dark space they're in was slowly being engulf with blinding burst of power, Makoto and the One Magic disappear until the readers can no longer see the two and after that the scene was shifted into a completely different place

Makoto slowly open his eyes and adjust to the light of the surrounding he's in, he then slowly get up and rub it then he suddenly feel a massive headache that was trying to tear his head apart

"GAH! This hurts" Makoto groaned and grip his hair but after few seconds of intense pain, it's starting to died down, After that experience, Makoto get up from his sitting position

"W-Where am I…..I swear that I was talking to someone….but who" Makoto asked himself and then he then wondered where is he now while his brain was struggling to remember the conversation he had with someone else but strangely, he can't remember who but his gut and his instincts tells him that he was definitely talking to someone, setting that matter aside, Makoto took in the sight before him, he can definitely saw houses and two tall infrastructure that towering all of them, one of them look like a church and the other was two floored building made out of wood and lumbers

"What the-" Makoto blur out, this is nowhere near the place he was in or knew, he was on the top of a hill just above a town or city…..well you can't actually call this place a city since there are no tall buildings except the two so town was suitable term

"That's right! Where are they" Makoto suddenly remember Kyoko and the others so he quickly look around him and saw no one, it seems that he was all alone

"Damn, what is this place anyway…but I had to admit, the atmosphere here is refreshing" Makoto commented as he inhaled the air and exhale, Makoto dismiss that and started to think of something he had to do, of course it's obvious that he had to find them immediately and regroup but the problem is….he had no idea where he is too so he don't know where to start to look for them

"This won't do, I had to start to something" He said and he looks at the town below him

"Maybe I should go to that town and start asking" Makoto said while nodding in confirmation, he dust himself and was about to take his first step on this strange place when an old man's voice stop him

"So you're the source of that overwhelming magic power"

"Huh"

Makoto look back to see a short old man wearing a white shirt underneath a orange jacket and paired with an orange pants and a joker-like hat with orange and blue stripes on each of its horns, his eyes were narrowed at him and then to his surprise, Makoto sense something powerful from him, he can't describe it but it was quite threatening to him so he became quite alert on his presence

" _W-What is this feeling…_ " he thought

"Who are you young lad" the old man asked bluntly…..or rather ordered him

"Umm….N-Naegi Makoto…." Makoto said uncertainly, the old man eye him from head to toe then he proceed to interrogate him

"Never heard that name before….so what is a wizard like you doing here on Magnolia" he followed up

"W-Wizard…M-Magnolia…..Magic Power….w-what are you talking about, I don't know anything about those" Makoto asked him in shocked expressi-wait a minute, Magic….I think I heard that word before….but where

"Hey are you alright, you're acting funny lad…you're in Magnolia like I said and you possess an overwhelming magic power, totally impressive and shocking at your age, so what business do you have here" the old man elaborate the question again, Makoto became confuse, this old man appear and telling that he have magic, oh great this is getting all weird

"T-There's something wrong here mister….I'm not a wizard and….ummm…. and magic is not real in the first place…I'm really sorry…..to be honest….I d-don't know where am I, you see I was with my friends then suddenly I found myself here alone and then you came up telling me that I have magic…..AH! it's so confusing" Makoto told him, he didn't know what to say, having woke up in an unfamiliar place and not to mention all alone can make you go crazy

"Hmmm…..I don't know what's going on here but I can tell that you're not native here, by the way I'm Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me gramps as everyone call me here" Makarov said, he finally deemed that this Makoto kid is not an enemy or threat but the level of his magic is still in question, which he will do later, Makoto then nodded

"O-Ok"

"Why don't you come with me so we can discuss you predicament" Makarov said, Makoto agreed as the two went down to the road while talking to each other

After a couple of hours of walking and talking, Makarov was now the one who's confuse but he understand some of it, despite Makoto's precise and detailed story of what happened to him, his old brain can't quite catch up

"So, you're saying that you're from a different world" Makarov summarize for him, Makoto didn't answer, he just nodded, Makarov took that as a yes then he continue

"And you're saying that your world has been destroyed long time ago and for unknown reason you find yourself here, is that correct" Makarov asked, again Makoto nodded

"Hmmm….To be able to travel between worlds…..I wonder what kind of magic could do that, maybe it's something to do with your magic" Makarov told him

"No, I didn't and I really don't know if I did or not and besides I don't even know that I have magic, I'm really sorry Makarov-san, I know you're not believing me but thank you for hearing me out" Makoto said

"No, I believe you Makoto so no worries, to tell you the truth, I'm good at detecting lies and as far as I hear, you're actually telling the truth, I can feel your grief on each word you spoke and it was really sad to hear" Makarov correct him

"….."

"Well, now that's done, and since you have nowhere to go, why not join my guild" Makarov asked Makoto gasped at that, guild….sounds like a certain group of people, but he wasn't sure about it

"What's a guild" Makoto asked, at that point Makarov sigh, he forgot to inform him about magic

"Oh, my bad you still didn't know how things work here, here in Earthland as this world was called, not all people here are wizards like us, in fact….10-20 percent of the population in whole magic world possess something they called a 'container' that allows them to capture a particle in the air called Etherano, once that container was filled with those particles…..they can harness it in form of magic" Makarov explained to him

"Really…." Makoto was shocked, it was like one of Hifumi's fantasy coming to life

"That's right, also wizards can feel each other's presence through magic, they can even sense how much magic one possess, and that's the reason I found you earlier" Makarov said

"Ah…so that's how it is…..actually I also feel a powerful aura in you Makarov-san, so it was your magic" Makoto said, he's now gradually getting to the point

"That's correct"

"But you told me that I possess an overwhelming magic power, I haven't even use it in my entire life, well because magic doesn't exist at all in my world, what do you mean by that" Makoto asked

"Yes about that, actually not everyone has fair amount of magic power, most of wizards only possess normal amount but they can increase it by training however, there are few unique people possess an extremely large amount of magic naturally" Makarov said

"So you're saying that I'm one of those unique people with strong magic power" Makoto asked, right now he's imagining all sort of things he could do with his so called magic

"That's right but because of that difference, it creates a wide gap between us wizards" Makarov said, Makoto was shock at that, he immediately get what the old man meant, it was power, strong ones tend to step on weak ones

"I-Is that so….." Makoto was saddened at that

"And that's where the guild steps in, you see despite having this power, we can't change the fact that we're still humans so in reality, we're really weak in nature so in order to make up for it, several wizards band together to form something that we called guild, it's a place where wizards can make friends, have fun and do jobs together, it's the place where bonds are forged and strengthened" Makarov said, Makoto can't help but to smile at that, he was definitely right, if only his friends just do that despite that sinister bears' taunts, then they won't ending up being dead right now

"I see"

"So Makoto, I ask you this question would like to join my guild, Fairy Tail" Makarov asked him after stopping and turn to the large two floored building Makoto saw when he was on the hill, he was overjoyed at that, he didn't know how but it looks like that he was given another chance, a chance to relive his normal life but this time it was filled with magic and adventures

"Yes!"


	2. The Gang's All Here

**AN: I'm posting two chapters then i'm going to leave it for a while, like i said in the first one, i'll just take this idea out of my head, i honestly don't know if i can continue this, and also if you found misspelled words or sentence errors, just understand me okay, so here's the second one**

Chapter 2: The Gang's All Here

At Makoto's first day in Fairy Tail, he was a complete ignorant about everything, he didn't know how to engage a proper conversation to anyone since they have weird personalities, even weirder than his former classmates at Hope's Peak, he can't talk to them properly except to Makarov, mainly because he was the one filling him information about the magic world and he's also the only one who knew Makoto's origin, it's just like a typical first day at high school for him

However, weeks have passed and Makoto was starting to open up with some of them, particularly the white haired woman name Mirajane Strauss and her brother Elfman Strauss but mainly to Mirajane, her brother had a nick of yelling 'MAN' on every word he spoke so it's hard to speak or reply to him and sometimes, he even suspecting that he was hitting on her sister on which he denied of course, on the other hand, Mirajane was quite friendly and always have a bright smile on her face so Makoto easily befriend her and sometimes, he even help her in the bar serving the members with drinks, lunch and sakes

Then months have passed and Makoto was now actually talking to the most of the members casually as if he already knew them for a very long time, it wasn't that hard and all he need is to adjust and timing, yeah did I mention 'timing', definitely right because most of the members was like a ticking time bomb that if you said something not nice or yell at them, it will trigger an all-day fight with every furniture flying around and sometimes even a person, how did Makoto knew, it was very simple and it's by watching Natsu Dragneel do this every time he's back to his job or being passed a rumor by one of his guild mates regarding Igneel and finding out that it was a fake afterwards

But on instance, some brawls where taken into serious levels where they have to use magic and thanks to that, Makoto manage to find out even more about this fantastic ability, he even witness various types of it ranging from normal ones like Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Earth Magic and more to complex and unique ones like Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Erza's Requip, Gray's Ice Molding Magic, even the Take Over of the Strauss Siblings, Mirajane and Elfman and so on, it was amazing to see them in person, only if not being used in an everyday fight that is and as he watch them, Makoto internally thought that if Hifumi was here, he will go wild witnessing something he thought that only exist in 2D World

And also that's where the big question lies…..What kind of Magic Makoto possess, he tried various ones that he read on the guild's magic library that Makarov suggest for him to take a look, it was a simple collection of different magic which is very easy to learn but to his surprise, he can't actually perform them and it's starting to frustrate him a bit, he knew he was not a native here but if he was going to live here from now on, he had to learn utilizing his magic properly so Makoto spend his time mostly in the library to read some spells but unfortunately, the result was the same

However, those frustrating days will come to an end because the day Makoto realize his magic has come and it happen during one of the everyday brawls started by Natsu and Gray

 _Flashback:_

 _"Um, Mira do you have any noodles there, I'm kinda hungry" Makoto asked her, the white haired woman smile and then handed him his food, Makoto took it and eat it slowly while watching the two wizards tear each other's neck, Mirajane watch as Makoto was looking at Natsu and Gray's fight as if it's already part of his routine while casually eating his ramen_

 _"Hmm, it's safe to say that you've grown accustomed with us, I'm glad Makoto but….." Mira stopped speaking as she look at him, Makoto briefly stops eating and listen to her_

 _"You still didn't show us what magic you have, we are all excited to know, even Natsu was eager to find out" Mira finish, Makoto sigh at that_

 _"Well, as much as I want to tell you Mira, I didn't know too, all I know is that I possess immense magic power and that's it, I tried asking Makaro-I mean Master about it but he said that I have to see it for myself and then he grin at me, quite strange don't you think" Makoto said, Mira sigh_

 _"Well, it appears that Master already knew your magic but he didn't tell you, he's always like that but if you manage to discover it, let me know ok" Mira said and then wink at him, Makoto nodded at that and then continue eating_

 _"I TOOK IT FIRST, YOU FLAME BRAIN! HANDS OFF" Gray yelled at Natsu, the cause of their argument was a single quest with a high reward; the job was simple, help the villagers dug wells for source of water_

 _"NO! YOU HANDS OFF YOU POPSICLE HEAD! I GOT IT FIRST" Natsu yelled back, Everyone sigh at their antics, fighting for just one simple quest is really childish now that they're teenagers, Erza wasn't on the guild since she's on a job assigned to her by Makarov so both wizards has the freedom to argue on their heart's content_

 _"Why don't you just do that quest together" Cana suggest before drinking her barrel of wine, Makoto gulp at that, how in the world can she drink that much without getting drunk_

 _"WE ARE NOT DOING JOBS TOGETHER!" Natsu and Gray both yelled_

 _"….." Cana didn't respond, well her mouth was busy chugging down her wine and particularly, she could care less if they're going together or not, it was just her suggestion in hopes to dispel their mouths from yelling at each other, it was starting to get annoying, Makoto and Mira sweat dropped at that_

 _"I assume Natsu and Gray are always like that aren't they" Makoto said_

 _"Yup, ever since they're kids" Mira replied to him_

 _"Haha"_

 _Then in unexpected turn of events, Natsu and Gray's simple yelling turn into a serious fight using their magic, Natsu's flame coated fist against Gray's Ice carved cannon, Makoto started to panic a little_

 _"H-Hey Mira, you think that's going too far" He asked her, who also shows a worried expression_

 _"Y-You're right"_

 _Then Gray fire his cannon on which Natsu deflect it with his fist however, the large projectile was now going towards the bar where Makoto and Mira was, Natsu and Gray gasped seeing the large chunk of ice was about to land on them_

 _"KYAAA!"_

 _"Mira Look out!" Makoto said and then he unconsciously raise his hands in defense and then to everyone's surprise, the moment the chunk of ice made contact with Makoto's hand, it glow bright green and then it was shattered into tiny million pieces of ice in mini-cube shapes, everyone present was shocked at that, even Makoto too was stunned at what just happened, on the other hand, Mira immediately recognized that type of magic_

 _"N-No way…..you're magic…..it's…..like him" Mira blurt out before standing up_

 _"Huh"_

 _"That magic you have…is one that Gildarts possess, the tandem of Crash and Disassembly Magic, one of the strongest and rarest magic exist and not to mention, a dangerous one too" Mira said_

 _"W-What!"_

 _"Exactly as she said….." Makoto and Mira turn on the second floor to see Makarov with a stoic expression on his face, then guild master jump to them and explain things to him_

 _"Master…." Mira said after recovering from that shock of Makoto's magic and the accident earlier_

 _"Hmm, I guess we have our second Gildarts here, what do you think about your magic Makoto" Makarov started, Makoto didn't respond and just look at his hands_

 _"…"_

 _Makoto was still dumbfounded, he posses not just an immense magic but a dangerous spell too, it's too much for him but he tried to remain calm and collected_

 _"Was…..was everything happened until now a test" Makoto suddenly asked, Makarov close his eyes, not wanting him to get the wrong idea_

 _"Yes and no…..yes because I want you to know your magic by yourself and experience using them in your own and no because I also didn't expect Natsu and Gray to act like that so don't get me wrong Makoto, I have no intention of harming others just to test you" Makarov answered, after seconds of complete silence, Makoto nodded_

 _"I-I see"_

 _End flashback:_

Ever since then, Natsu would always challenge Makoto but to his surprise, he always end up beating him by either sending him to the ceiling with his punch or chopping him towards the ground, it looks like that this type of magic also enhances his physical strength in precarious level, well there's no basis but he was grateful, well back to the present.

 _Hargeon Port:_

Makoto and Natsu along with Happy was walking around the port, the reason why they're here is Natsu apparently heard a rumor of Salamander lurking around, thinking that it was Igneel again, he immediately left and check it out and as for Makoto, Natsu just drag him along so he had a companion and someone has to talk to in case he got bored, well Makoto has nothing to do after he finish his last job anyway so he didn't mind and also maybe he could find any leads on whereabouts of his friends, even after months of traveling and doing wizard work, Makoto was looking for them while on quest but his bad luck won't let him find even at least one of his missing friends but he'll never lose hope and he still believe that he'll see them one of these days

"By the way Natsu, who's this Salamander you're looking for anyway" Makoto asked, it was bothering him a bit seeing Natsu always leaving the guild after he heard rumors about this guy, maybe he/she was someone special to him

"He's Natsu's dad, when he's a little kid, he was the one who taught him everything including his magic but one day, he just left him alone without even saying goodbye so Natsu swear to himself that he will find him and asked him why he left him" Happy respond for Natsu, who was busy looking around

"I see, I wonder why his dad would do that, it wasn't nice to leave his son alone" Makoto asked then a thought occur on his head

"Wait a minute, if this Salamander is your dad and you said that he's the one who taught you your magic and you're a Dragon Slayer then that means he's a…"

"Yup, He's a real live Dragon, amazing isn't it" Happy answered again for Natsu

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD A DRAGON WILL SHOW UP IN A MIDDLE OF TOWN!" Makoto yelled in disbelief

"Who knows…..according to Natsu, Salamander is a red lizard just like a dragon so he thought that if he heard that word somewhere, he might show up" Happy said, Makoto gawked at the answer

"You know what I'm telling you two, it's a fake so let's just go back to the guild" he added, a dragon in the middle of the town is the most ridiculous thing he ever heard

"C'mon Makoto, we won't know until we see it ourselves" Natsu told him and Makoto sigh at that, there's no way he can convince Natsu now so he just go with the flow

Then as the three were continue talking, they came across a crowd of women, Natsu then immediately plow through it since the girls were yelling 'Salamander' Makoto on the other hand had a bad feeling about this guy until…

"Who the heck are you?" he heard Natsu said out loud, Makoto has now a better view of the person, it was a guy wearing a white polo shirt, a red cape, and a ring on his finger which glows brightly, and a pants

"Me, I can't believe you don't know me, I'm the famous Salamander everyone was talking about" the guy introduce himself, Makoto sweat dropped

" _I thought so….._ " He thought, this Salamander is a complete human being and not a dragon

"Huh" Natsu respond at the poser's introduction, he's nowhere near the appearance of the Salamander he was looking for and with that settled, Natsu just left the scene in disbelief, 'Salamander' was shock and his jaw dropped at the reaction he receive from the pink haired guy

"HEY YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SALAMANDER-SAMA"

The group of women tackle Natsu towards the ground and proceed to beat him to a pulp for insulting their crush by either kicking or punching him

"GYAH! What the hell is wrong with you girls" Natsu manage to spit out, Makoto and Happy sweat dropped at them, then he notice a woman with a blonde hair on the side, she was actually glaring at 'Salamander', Makoto look back at 'Salamander' and notice that his ring was still glowing and at that point, Makoto immediately knew what was happening

" _I see, so that ring is probably a forbidden magic item use for infatuating women, maybe he's…_ " Makoto thought as he approach the blond

"Hey miss…." Makoto attempt to start a conversation with her, the woman jerked a bit for being called

"Y-Yes"

"I notice that you're not actually joining them on swooning Salamander, may I know why" Makoto asked

"Tsk, that guy…He's just using a magic ring to make the women fall for him, but I manage to break free of it thanks to that pink haired guy jumping out of nowhere" the blonde said

"I see my assumption was right then" Makoto said

"Huh, so you also….."

"Yup, By the way I'm Makoto…..Naegi Makoto" Makoto introduce himself

"Oh, I'm Lucy….Lucy Hearfilla" the woman named Lucy said, they shook hands

"So Lucy-san, why are you here on Hargeon" Makoto ask her

"Well I was actually here to join a famous guild, it's my dream since I was a kid so now I was following it" Lucy answered, Makoto nodded and smile

"I see and by any chance, was it Fairy Tail" Makoto asked, Lucy gasped at that

"H-How did you know I was actually looking for that guild" she asked in shock, Makoto then show the back of his right hand to reveal his green Fairy Tail tattoo much to her shock

"N-No way, so you're a Fairy Tail wizard" Lucy said

"Yup, we can take you to the guild if you want but first….." Makoto said and then the two look at Natsu, who was now recovering from the beating he got, the so called Salamander already fled after he bid farewell to his 'women'

"Ugh, my whole body hurts" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy respond, then Natsu turn to Makoto and Lucy

"Makoto! Why didn't you help me out and who's this girl" Natsu asked

"Well because women's wrath is very dangerous to approach Natsu and this girl is Lucy Heartfilla, she want to join our guild" Makoto answered

"Oh really, that's great to hear, I guess we have another new member" Natsu said

"Hey Natsu, here's your bag" Happy said as he drop Natsu's belongings to the ground

"Thanks buddy, well let's go back to the guild, that's another fake one so we don't have any reason to stay here" Natsu said

"You guys go, I have to check something about that Salamander, I have a bad feeling about the magic ring he's using" Makoto told them

"Eh"

"Oh"

"What do you mean" Natsu asked

"Well, those girls who beat you was actually being controlled by that guy, I have a strong hunch that he already using it on another place for a very long time one after another and I can only think of a reason why he's doing that" Makoto said

"He's enslaving them" Lucy said getting Makoto's point, he nodded at that

"Exactly"

"So what are we waiting for, let's beat that poser already and go home" Natsu said

"Well Natsu, there's only one problem, because I actually saw Salamander flew on that ship dock at the port which is probably his headquarters" Makoto said then he point his finger at the large ship on the port, it was being loaded with supplies, at the mention of word 'ship' and seeing it in person, Natsu's stomach hurled and he was forced to cover his mouth, Lucy look at him in shock

"BLEGH!"

"W-What's his problem" she asked

"Well for some reason, my friend here is actually vulnerable to motion sickness so he doesn't like transportation such as ships, wagons or any kind of vehicles you can think of…" Makoto explain to her

"Aye" Happy agree

"I-I see" Lucy sweat dropped at that

"Well, let's get this over with" Makoto said as the three plus the cat went to the nearby ship

 _At the ship:_

"Bora-san, we're done loading supplies, the ship is good to go" one of Bora's henchmen reported

"Good and one more thing…don't call me Bora, its Salamander" Salamander….or should I say Bora warned him, his subordinate nodded imediately

"S-Sorry"

"Ok, let's go before someone became suspicious" Bora said

"Bora the Prominence was your real name right, too bad someone was already suspecting you"

Bora and all of his henchmen gasped at the new voice so they all turn around to see a brown haired guy with an ahoge wearing a blazer, Hoodie, pants and sneakers

"WHO ARE YOU!" Bora said as he unleash a purple stream of flames to him, Makoto didn't even try to dodge and just raise his left hand and the moment the flames touch it, Bora's magic was shattered into million pieces and vanish in thin air, everyone was shock at what just happened

"W-What"

"Bora's magic was….just disappeared"

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that" Bora yells again but it was too late, Makoto just sigh at that

"Release the girls you have and surrender yourself if you don't want violence" Makoto warned him, he knew it, this guy, Bora was actually wanted on the council as responsible for the disappearance of many women around Fiore and he had a bounty on his head so he'll try catching him

"HEH! Why should I listen to a wimp like you….PROMINENCE TYPHON!" Bora yelled as he unleash another stream of flames stronger than the first one but this time, Natsu intercept it and gulp down the flames until it disappeared

"No way I'm going to let you hog all the fun Makoto" Natsu said to him, Lucy and Happy was behind the two

"I'm not hogging all the fun you know" Makoto replied

"W-W-W-What kinds of magic are those" Lucy asked, shocked at their display of magic, happy answer it for her

"Well, Natsu's magic revolves on fire but not just an ordinary fire, his brand of magic allows him to become immune to all types of fire and it also allows him to consume external sources of it, it's something that's not practiced anymore, a lost magic

"L-Lost magic" Lucy repeat

"Correct, a magic learned from dragons, the Dragon Slayer Magic" Happy finish

"Wow…..but what about Makoto"

"Makoto's magic is one of the strongest and rarest on the magic world, only few were able to master this, it's a magic that allows him to disassemble any particles, allowing him to destroy anything that he or his magic touches, it can even destroy and negate magic spells itself, the tandem of Disassembly and Crash Magic" Happy explained, this time Lucy was even more awe at him

"N-No way" Lucy said, so Fairy Tail has these kinds of powerful mages….she then wonder if she will be able to catch up with them or even fit to the guild

"T-They're too strong Bora, we can't win"

"Shut up"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu then release a torrent of hot searing red flames from his mouth, shaking the entire port

"AH!"

"Hey Natsu, we need to catch him remember so don't go overboard" Makoto remind him but with the current situation he was unlikely to obliged, well it's Natsu we're talking about

"Fine, Fine, I'll try"

"I don't think so" Bora then form a ball of purple flames and threw it at them but like the last time, Natsu catch the fire attack and eat it

"That was a bit nasty but thanks for the meal" Natsu said as he pat his stomach

"HIEEEEE! You're a monster" Bore screamed

"Fire Dragon's Iron FIst" Natsu then coated his fist with his flames and punched Bora, sending him to the top of the tower, completely defeating him

"That's how you do it" Natsu cheered

"NO IT"S NOT! Look around you" Makoto half-yelled, Natsu did so and turn his head, the port and Bora's ship was completely wrecked, his crew was burnt and unconscious thanks to his roar

"Hahaha, I guess I went overboard"

"Yes you are and also thanks to you, we're about to go to jail, look…." Makoto said as he point at the raging army of the magic council approaching them at the scene

"Crap! Run for it!" Natsu yelled as he proceed to ran but Makoto hold his scarf, preventing him to go any further

"I'm just kidding Natsu, I actually inform them about Bora so they're not onto us this time" Makoto reassured him

Afterwards, the army confirmed the arrest of Bora the Prominence and his henchmen, it was also revealed that he's actually kicked out on the Titan Nose guild and since he has no source of income, he decided to acquire a magic ring that allows him to control women so he can sell them, such a dirty way to earn money and with that settled, Natsu, Makoto, Happy and Lucy went back to the guild and as for the bounty, Makoto still got the reward but the cost of damages Natsu did on the Hargeon was deducted, it's a good thing the reward was quite high so he manage to save some

"Hey, what about the girls Bora captured" Lucy asked

"Oh, the army said that they will take care of it" Makoto said

"Well, I could care less as long I was away from those people from the council" Natsu comment, he actually dragged the three away from the army so they didn't have a chance to meet the captive girls

"Well you're the one attracting them in the first place Natsu so you have no right to complain" Happy retorted

"Hey!"

"Well, everything went fine so let's just go back to the guild" Makoto said, he was so tired that all he wants right now is to eat and sleep afterwards

 _Unknown Place:_

"I still can't believe this…..I was supposed to be…..dead" a blue haired woman said, her expression is mixed of fear and joy

"It's not just you, even us too, we have to figure out what's going on and where in the world did we end up with this time" a lavender haired woman replied to her, her tone was raised a bit, it's like she was angry at her

"I don't care where I am as long as I am with my white knight" another woman with a violet hair said as she attempt to hug someone

"Get off me!" a blond man wearing glasses said, trying to push her away

"D-Don't you think it was strange…all of us are in one place….it's just like last time" a red haired man said

"NYAAHHH! Don't tell me it was that bastard bear's plot again" a fat guy asked, he was completely terrified

"N-No way"

"It can't be"

"THAT F****** B******! MESSING AROUND AGAIN AND AGAIN!" A man with a corncob hairstyle yelled

"Bro! Language" a red eyed man wearing a white military like uniform said

"But….the place where we are now….i don't think it's that bear's plot, look around us, there's no way it'll take us to these kind of scenery" a tall muscular woman with white hair said, they did so and found themselves in a very peaceful city, even without anyone beside them around, it's the same place they all know before the tragedy occurred

"You're right but if that's the case….where are we now and where are the other people again, until we know that, we can't be so sure that bear wasn't involve" a woman wearing a gothic dress said

"A-Are we really going to go another k-killing game again" a man with gravity defying hair holding a crystal ball asked, it seems that he already learn his lesson so he was now quite wary around himself

"It's not us"

All of them turn to the voice, it was two people, one is a woman with a short brown hair and another woman with a long strawberry colored haired tied in twin pigtails, she was currently unconscious and being carried by the first woman mention

"YOU!"


	3. Fairy Tail

**AN: Well...I have free time right now so i decided to introduce Chapter 3, I actually finished this a couple of days after i publish this story but i decided not to post it since i'm working on the other fics but i guess it can't be helped, by the way if you're going to ask where are the others, well sorry to say but you have to keep wondering, however i'll give you a hint, If you have a habit of reading reviews on TriMaplenut's FT's UH, you'll know where it is, to tell you the truth, there's a particular review in there that gives me an idea of this story, okay that's enough so here we go...**

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled as he kick the door open, Makoto, Lucy and Happy were behind him, they were greeted by several guild members doing stuff like drinking, singing and even eating

"Hey, Natsu and Makoto are back" one of them said as they entered the guild, Lucy was actually busy admiring the place as they came closer to the counter

"I can't believe I'm actually in Fairy Tail" she said

"Well, how do you find our guild" Makoto asked her

"Of course, it was amazing" she answered back

"I see, well then let's get you-"

*CRASH*

Makoto stop talking as he heard a loud noise, everyone look to see Natsu already punch the guy who informed him about the Salamander in the Hargeon, he sigh knowing what will happen next

"Why did you do that for, Jerk?"

"That rumor you pass to me is a fake again" Natsu yelled back

"And don't blame me again you idiot! I just told you what I heard"

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it on!"

Then chaos erupt inside the hall, tables and chairs were flying all over the place and the members were actually beating each other as if they were mortal enemies, Lucy gawked at the sudden change of atmosphere

"WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?!" Lucy yelled

"Leave them be Lucy-san, they're always like that especially if Natsu was the one who started it" Makoto said

"But-"

"Makoto was right, once they start fighting you can't stop them" Mira's voice echoed on the bar, Makoto and Lucy turn to see her

"Welcome back, you two" Mira greeted, referring to Makoto and Natsu

"Yeah, oh by the way, this is Lucy…..Lucy Heartfilla and she wants to join our guild, mind if you give her the mark" Makoto asked as he casually duck, avoiding a chair that was meant to hit his head, Lucy sweat dropped

"Oh sure…Lucy, come here" Mira said as casually as Makoto while taking out the stamp, she sweat dropped again at how these two react around the chaos they're in, it seems that this will be an everyday routine in this guild, but more importantly…..

"Eh, t-that's it…..I'm already a member" Lucy asked in surprise, she actually thinks that there's some kind of test to pass in order to become a member

"Of course that's it, everyone was welcome here, are you expecting an initiation or something" Makoto told her

"W-W-Well…. I was actually thinking that there's some kind of test that I have to pass, you know….your guild was so famous around and I thought you only accepted skilled mages here" Lucy replied

"Ah, there's no such thing here on Fairy Tail, if you want to join then you're in as long as you're a wizard" Mira answered

"I see, thank you very much"

Lucy then show her the back on her right arm to Mira, she then place the stamp on it, a pink light flashed and then as she remove the stamp, a pink Fairy Tail mark was now on it

"Wow…I was now a Fairy Tail member…I can't believe it" she beamed with happiness

"Glad to hear that Lucy-san" Makoto congratulate her

"Lucy is fine Makoto, I don't mind" Lucy said

"Well, I'll leave you two for a while, I'll just clean the dishes on the sink" Mira said as she went back to the bar, Makoto and Lucy was the two left watching as the brawl continues

"Umm…..shouldn't we…..you know, stop them from fighting" Lucy suggest, Makoto look at her

"Well, feel free to try but I don't think you'll come back here in one piece" Makoto said sarcastically, Lucy gulp at that

"I-I think you're right, let's leave them be" Lucy quickly said, she knew what he meant by that

"Besides, master will stop them if they went too far" Makoto added

"Y-You mean the guild master" she asked

"Yup, so let's just-"

"MAKOTO! FIGHT ME"

The two turn to see Natsu charge and jump at him with his fist coated in flames, Lucy panicked at his action until…

*CRASH*

Makoto swung his right hand upward just as Natsu was near him, sending the Dragon Slayer in the ceiling, Lucy was shocked at Makoto's strength

"There, I win…better luck next time Natsu" Makoto said

"Haha…" Lucy didn't know what to do at this point so she just laugh everything out

"HAH! Pathetic, you already know that there's no way you can beat Makoto and yet you still keep going, you piece of charcoal shit" Gray taunted and as a reaction, he and Natsu are now banging their heads together

"What did you just say, you stripper"

"You heard me so I won't repeat it, dragon boy"

"Oh, you're going to need an extreme medical attention once I'm done with you"

"That's my line you jerk"

Natsu and Gray then suddenly went to their fighting stance, Natsu re-ignite his fists and the air around him became hot while Gray slam his left fist on his right palm, a blue snowflake design magic circle appeared and the temperature dropped below zero

"H-Hey, they're u-using magic now…isn't this getting dangerous" Lucy commented but much to her shock and fear, several mages beside them also decided to use magic as well

"Both of you are so noisy and starting to get on my nerves" Cana said as she took out a card and a magic circle appear on it

"AAAHHHH!" Elfman yelled as a magic circle appeared and pass through his entire right arm, changing its form into a stone one

"I'm done playing around with all of you…interrupting my day with my girls is one thing won't tolerate" Loke said as he tweak his ring and a magic circle appear

"H-Hey, this is getting too far, we should really stop them now" Lucy panicked but Makoto remain calm

"Oh, the master's here" he just simply said

"Huh"

"ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS!"

A deep loud voice rang on the whole guild, completely stopping the mages from fighting with magic, Lucy look at the source to see a giant silhouette with a height almost reaching the roof , Lucy gawked again

"WHAT IS THAT CREATURE?!" she yelled in fear and surprise but on the other hand, Makoto look at the giant and wave his hands

"Hey Master, you're here" he said, Lucy Look back at Makoto with her eyes coming out of its sockets

"D-DID YOU SAY 'MASTER'…."

"Yup, he's our guild master" Makoto replied before smiling, Lucy was shock at what she heard, if he was the master then…

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're all scaredy cats huh, I guess I win-" Natsu didn't get to finish as the giant stomp him, after silencing Natsu, he then look at Makoto and Lucy's direction

"SO WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER, IS THAT RIGHT?!" He yelled, Lucy immediately nodded so she won't get on his bad side

"YESSSSS!"

*ROAR*

He then lose some of his magic as he shrink until he finally reveal himself and his true personality, smiling at Lucy and then crossing his arms

"Nice to meet you…." he said in a kind yet playful voice

"He's so small" Lucy commented, Makoto grin at her reaction

"Allow me to introduce to you Lucy our guild master, Makarov Dreyar" Makoto said, Lucy nodded and then look at the old guild master

"N-N-Nice to meet you, sir" she carefully said

"Nah, don't be so scared of me young lady, I just did that to silence them, it's nice to have a new member here, it's been a while since then….." Makarov said as he look at Makoto

"Yeah, it sure it is…." Makoto agreed

"Eh, w-what do you mean…Makoto, are you…" Lucy said as she look at Makoto In shock

"You got it, I've been on this guild for almost a year and I'm their newest member here before you" he answer her

"Wow"

After that, Makarov jump towards the second floor but not before hitting the back of his head on the rail since he rolled in the mid-air as he jump, but he manage to recover and then he face his members

"Listen up, you bunch of rascals…..take a look at these" Makarov then show them a slightly thick pile of paper on his hands

"This is the list of complaints that the council sent to me…" he continued, Makoto remain silent as the other members bow their heads, Lucy was shocked at that

"No way! That much…just how destructive this guild is" She asked

"Well, you already saw what Natsu did on Hargeon so don't be surprised if he can do more than that" Makoto told her

"….."

"GRRRHHH! All you brats did was to make the council angry at me…." He continue as he shook in anger, Lucy was starting to get worried but to her surprise, Makarov ignite the stack of papers with fire magic and throw it in the air, allowing Natsu to devour the flames

"Wha-"

"However, I don't give a shit on those people…." He continue, Makoto smile

"Eh…" Lucy gasps at the sudden change of his words

"Listen, magic is a power born from the combined energy from one's being and the energy of the nature, in order to perform it, you must have a strong mind and body, so don't be intimidated by those people from the council because it will do nothing but to hold you back, so follow the path you believe in because-"

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" All of the members yelled as they made a 'L' sign with their right hands, Lucy was shock while Makoto smirk

"So this is the real Fairy Tail….." Lucy said, she really won't regret joining this amazing guild

 _Later:_

"So, how did it go" Makarov asked Makoto

"Yeah it was a fake, what can we expect" Makoto answered, thinking that it was about the rumor Natsu heard

"No, not with Natsu but to you, did you find any lead on them" Makarov corrected him, at that question the ahoge guy didn't answered for a while

"I didn't….." he spoke silently, Makarov nodded at that as he chugged down his beer and after few seconds, Mira join the two while holding a ramen that Makoto asked

"Don't worry Makoto, I'm sure you will find them if they're really here" she said, trying to cheer him up, Makoto smile at her as he took the ramen

"Thanks Mira, Master, I appreciate your support, don't worry it's just almost a year and there's a lot of time so I won't stop" Makoto said

"That's good to hear"

"Hey Mira…." Lucy then decided to join them, Mira smile as she greeted her and engage in a conversation, everything was going normal until…

"Umm, is my dad back yet?" the four look down to see a kid wearing a green t-shirt and short, Makarov sigh at that

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo…" he said

"But he said that he'll be back in three days but it's been a week and he's still not here" Romeo replied angrily, Makarov then chugged another beer

"You're a wizard's son Romeo, have some cookies and milk while waiting at your house" Makarov answer bluntly and at that point, Romeo was now angry but Makoto step in before he did something to the old guild master

"Your dad's strong Romeo so have faith in him, if I'm correct, he went to a quest on Mount Hakobe right" Makoto asked

"That's right Makoto-nii, if you don't mind, can you please go look for him" Romeo told him, Makoto gasp at the kid's request

"Well…..umm…."

"D-Don't tell me…you don't want too" Romeo said, tears were about to fall in his eyes, Makoto sigh at kid's action

"I want to go look for him as well Romeo, but…." Makoto stop talking and then look at the kid's eyes

"If I do that, then what would everyone think about your father after I convince him to go back here with an unfinished job" Makoto continue, Romeo's eyes went wide

"T-That's…" Romeo couldn't find any words, now that he remember, it was actually his fault that his dad went to that kind of quest because the bullies were mocking his dad and the guild he's in, Romeo's shoulders sunk in defeat

"I-I'm sorry, to be honest, it was really my fault because I want dad to prove those bullies wrong and that Fairy Tail is a wonderful guild and it's not like what they think" Romeo said

"I see…..and your dad just wants you to be happy so he decided to go on that job, right" Makoto said as he put his hand on Romeo's shoulder, the kid nodded

"So what will you do now….."

"Fine, I'll wait for my dad a little more" the kid said as he approach the main entrance and then just as Romeo was about to grab the doorknob, it was force open to reveal his father Macao, his clothes were all ripped out, he had many bruises on his body but he isn't even paying attention to it, everyone inside look at him with a mixture of joy and snickers from the others

"DAD!" Romeo then run and hugs his father, Macao did the same as he return the hug and then they let go of each other after few seconds, Makoto and the others in the stool were happy too, especially Natsu who's on the quest board the whole time

"I did it son! I finish the quest" Macao said as he get the reward and show it to Romeo

"Really!"

"Yes, so if those annoying bullies appear and mock you again, ask them this question 'can your own dad beat 20 Vulcans all by himself' because mine can…'" Macao said with pride, Romeo's eyes went wide and so is Lucy

"I WILL!"

Then the father and son went home with a smile on their faces but before that, Romeo expresses his gratitude to Makoto for convincing him to wait

"You're an optimistic guy, aren't you Makoto" Makarov commented

"Well, that's the only talent I possess before I even arrive here" he answered

"If you say so….."

Then after that display of affection, everyone return to their own business, on the other hand, Lucy was still shock at what that Macao said, he defeat all 20 of those ape-like creatures and not to mention, all by himself

"I-I can't believe it, he really did defeat those creatures by his own, is that what he did on Mount Hakobe" Lucy asked, Makoto nodded

"Yup, he was supposed to subdue Vulcans living on those mountains…." He answered

"Oh…So this is what Fairy Tail mages can do huh….I wonder if I can also…." Lucy bow her head, thinking about comparing her own strength to them

"Hey Lucy, I was just wondering….What kind of magic do you have" Makoto suddenly asked, this question caught the attention of Mira and Makarov

"W-W-Well…..I'm actually a celestial wizard" she said, Mira hummed

"That's great, we didn't have any celestial wizards here so you're the very first one, Lucy" She said with a smile

"Oh I see, a holder magic….so how many keys you have then" Makoto asked

"Well, I have three gold keys and three silver ones, i have another silver key here but i haven't perform a contract with this one yet" she answered and took them out

"Wow, three gold keys…you must be an excellent wizard then, to be able to summon three of the core celestial spirits requires great magic power" Makoto commented, according on what he read, There are many celestial spirits residing on a place called 'celestial spirit world' that can be summoned by a celestial wizard through ordinary keys such as the silver one as long as they already form some sort of contract. However, among those spirits, there are 12 main celestial spirits that you can summon using a rare gold key, and ironically those 12 represents the 12 zodiac signs in his world, Makoto find it really interesting

"Eh! No I'm not actually great as you think Makoto, to be honest, one of them was tend to disobey me" Lucy admit

"Eh, seriously…"

"That's true, her name's Aquarius" Lucy said

"Maybe she's just showing her affection towards you" Mira said, Lucy gawked

" _So_ _Aquarius_ _throwing water attacks at me and ordering me around was just her way to show her affection towards me...i don't think so_ "

"HEY! Lucy" Natsu yelled, she then turn to see him holding a quest, she bid goodbye to the two and went to him and Happy, Makoto listen to the two as they talk about the quest they about to do

"Eh! Really" Lucy gasped

"That's right, it says that we need to infiltrate a mansion and stole a book named 'Daybreak' but the owner was actually very sharp and he has strong guards that he hired on a mercenary guild but right now, the owner was actually hiring a maid with a blond hair…" Natsu read the info on the quest, Lucy gasp

"So you guys want me to infiltrate the mansion by posing as one of his maids…."

"Yup and the reward was so big, it was 2,000,000 jewels" Natsu said as he show it to Lucy

"No way! It was… but I wonder who request this job" Lucy asked

"Who cares, the reward was big and the job was simple, there's no room for complaining so let's go" Natsu said, Lucy was now fired up not just because the reward was big but this was her first official quest as a Fairy Tail member

"OKAY!"

Then Natsu, Lucy and Happy depart from the guild, Makoto decided that he isn't in mood so he let those three do it, Mira then approach him, Makarov was long gone and return to his office, leaving Makoto and Mira alone in the bar

"So about the offer Master said to you…he's still waiting for your answer…" she said, Makoto nodded

"Well, being and S-class wizard was great but I don't think that I'm ready for those….I mean, I still have a lot of things to do in my life and I don't want to die early" Makoto answer, Mira nodded

"Well, if you say so…"

"But I still consider that offer, I really can't decide for now so…." Makoto continue

"Take your time, Master isn't really rushing you but I had to admit, it was really strange coming from him…..to suddenly want you to become an S-class mage…...I wonder what Master was thinking" Mira asked

"Yeah….."

Even Makoto was shocked as well, he was on the guild for just almost a year and at that time, he's actually doing several quests ranging from easy ones like assisting a town, gathering rare items to difficult ones like slaying powerful and giant monsters that terrorizing people nearby towns and civilizations, with his crash-disassembly magic, he can easily deal with them since he can negate their spells and enhance his physical strength.

And by firmly grasping the potential of his magic even further, he can now actually fire magic beams and blasts in light-speed from his fingertips or even on his palms that infuse with this magic which can destroy anything and since he possess an overwhelming magic, he can accomplish many things with it and while doing intense training for every quest he take which is the reason he consume a lot of time each one, he can increase its power and improves its accuracy but despite those feats he attain, he knew the limits of his magic and not being too reckless like Natsu, but to be offered a higher position on the guild as an S-class wizard right off the bat can really make you suspect that Makarov was planning something, especially that he's staying on the guild not too long

"I'm going home then Mira, maybe I'll give my answer tomorrow" Makoto said as he stood up and get his things

"Okay, I'll tell the master then" Mira said, Makoto nodded and then went outside and walk to his house, it was actually situated on the hill he found himself first into this world, it was an ordinary house made of bricks and roofs for protection against rain and snow, Makarov help him built this using his titan magic so they could easily finish it, he was offered to stay at the guild's vacant rooms at first but he refused, thinking that it wasn't nice because Makarov already help him accustomed in this world and done a lot of things for him, asking more would be too much and besides, he wants to stand on his own feet here and learn to live by himself, it was very hard first but now he was already used to it

"I'm home…" Makoto said to no one as he went inside, remove his upper clothing to reveal his now muscular built body, he can't help but to become proud to himself….working, traveling, fighting monsters and not to mention, training has allow him to achieve this body, he's no longer the wimp Naegi Makoto who can't even hurt a fly but he's now the tough Naegi Makoto, who can shatter mountains with a single punch

"Geez, no wonder Sakura-san became so muscular" Makoto told himself as he lay on his bed and took something on his pocket, it was a picture of his friends at Hope's Peak. The one that Monobear had given to him before the final trial, he then suddenly remember his friends and wonder where they could be…..

" _Everyone…._ " Makoto muttered as he slowly fall into deep sleep

 _Unknown Place:_

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! NOW" Kyoko yelled at the two sisters, everyone present except Aoi, Yasuhiro, Fukawa and Byakuya gasped at her loud tone

"K-Kyoko, who are they and why are you yelling at them" Sayaka asked her, Kyoko didn't even acknowledge her question since she was so occupied at the two

"Judging from your tone, you already knew us by now, correct" Mukuro said, Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her and the unconscious Junko

"W-What's going on here" Leon asked ignorantly, Kyoko sigh and manage to calm down

"These two are the responsible of our world's destruction, they were known as the Ultimate Despair, the unconscious one over there was the real Enoshima Junko, who was the mastermind of our killing game and the tragedy" Kyoko explained, the others were even more confuse but the former survivors completely get what she said

"Tragedy…Ultimate Despair….I never heard anything of it" Celeste said

"Hmph…the dead ones still didn't know what's going on is it, but if that's the case then our brains are still messed up until now" Byakuya added

"Our brain…..what are you talking about" Celeste asked

"This is what happened, at our first day school at Hope's Peak, we all thought that we're all sedated, kidnapped and then stash into a replica of Hope's Peak with iron plates on the windows and giant steel door in the entrance, correct….." Kyoko took the liberty to explain things to them

"That's right…..so what about it"

"The truth is…all of us were actually living at Hope's Peak for more than two years…" she continued, everyone gasps

"Seriously!"

"WHAT!"

"NYGAHHH! THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE"

"H-Hifumi was right, I didn't even remember living at that place for two years, so how…." Sayaka asked

"That's where the biggest mystery lies Sayaka…you see those two, Ikusaba Mukuro and Enoshima Junko, they erased the two years worth of our school memories so we can participate into their Killing Game….." Kyoko said as she asked the survivors to show them the photo Monobear had given, they obliged and show it to them, it's the memories of their school days that they lost in their minds, the deceased ones couldn't believe what they're seeing, so all of them already form an unbreakable bond only to be taken away

"T-That's….."

"I can't believe it…this can't be happening"

"…."

"I see so by taking our memories away, we were all manipulated into distrusting each other thus, making us kill each other"

"Exactly"

Sayaka and the other deceased students glare at the sisters with pure rage, Mukuro just bow her head

"…..I'm sorry"

"SORRY! You think that word will return everything back to normal?!" Sayaka shouted, she was about to do something but Leon stop him

"Wait Sayaka, don't so something ridiculous here again"

BUT THEY"RE….THEY'RE…...My band mates…..return them to me….WAHHHHH!" she couldn't take it anymore as she cried on the ground, Leon grit his teeth on his inability to do anything, he can't even comfort her because even him was overwhelmed at the information he just heard, the other former deceased people was in a complete silent until…..

"Hold on, one more picture is missing…Makoto can you-huh" Kyoko said as she turn to look for her*cough* their savior but instead, no Makoto was present

"Hey, where is Makoto…..he's not here" Kyoko said in worry, Sayaka stop crying and she too look around but she didn't find him either, everyone else did the same but no Makoto was really present, not even his presence

"Makoto….no this can't be happening, where is HE!" Sayaka asked worriedly

"Hey, I have a bad feeling about this…maybe something happened to him" Yasuhiro said

"Come to think of it, Makoto wasn't with us on the gym the first time we all gathered, so maybe….." Sakura said

"…..Don't tell me he's on a different place just like the last time, is that what you're saying Sakura-chan" Aoi finished for her, even she was worried at him as well

"That may be the case…."

"But all of us were just standing at the steel door together so how in the world did he get separated from us…" Kyoko said and suddenly, Sayaka grab the collar of her jacket

"Then where is he! You said you were together so you should know where he is…." she half-yelled, this action certainly caught the attention of everyone including Mukuro

"HEY! Let me go Sayaka, I don't know too so don't ask me…" Kyoko retaliate as she swat her hand away

"Hey hey, is it me or these two are having an argument at a time like this…." Leon asked

"And not to mention, it's about Master Makoto's whereabouts" Hifumi continued

"You two can fight as much as you want but I think we had more matters to attend here first, like where in the world are we and why all of us excluding Makoto are here and also, why are even the dead was with us too" Byakuya told them, he won't admit it but he was a bit envious at Makoto having these two beautiful women fighting over him and why is he stuck with this freaking novelist clinging on his arm

"Hate to break it to you but Byakuya was right, we need to figure out where are we and then while we're at it, we can go look for Makoto, how does that sound" Celeste suggest

"….."

Sayaka and Kyoko nodded at that, it was a pretty good idea

"Okay, I guess we don't have a choice" Sayaka said

'….." Kyoko didn't replied and just cross her arms under her chest

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" Leon cheered

"Ummm…..we'll go with you" Mukuro spoke, everyone look at them, others were glaring but they manage to hold their rage, Kyoko then spoke

"Fine, I can see that you're not lying at what you said earlier and we need to stick together and find something here on this weird place" she said, everyone gasps

"What!"

"Why would you do that! Let's just leave these two here" Leon argued

"That's right!" Sayaka told her

"Kyoko-chii, are you really sure about that, I mean…they might planning something again" Yasuhiro said

"Don't worry, if they tried to do something funny, Sakura and Mondo will take care of them, is that enough" Kyoko said

"….."

Everyone was silent but otherwise they all agreed, then the people Kyoko mentioned get near the two sisters and keep an eye out on them

"I will make sure you two won't do anything that will endanger us, you understand" Sakura said to them, Mukuro slowly nodded at that as she proceeds to carry her sister, Junko

"I don't care if you are both beautiful ladies, if you try anything funny, I will make sure you're going to-"

"Bro, you just have to guard them, you don't need to use foul language again" Ishimaru said, Mondo stop talking and reluctantly nodded

"If you say so…"

And then with that settled, everyone depart as they all waltz around, as they travel this unknown place, they can't help but to feel déjà vu, the surroundings, the buildings, it was like the world before the tragedy, even the houses are the same.

 _2 Hours Later:_

"I have a feeling that we're just going in circles here" Hifumi said, they're walking for almost a couple of hours but they just see the same pattern, houses and tall buildings and sometimes parks

"Hey this is getting all weird, I think we're getting lost, where is this anyway" Leon asked but he got no answer

"Hey don't ask the obvious Leon, can't you see that all of us we're clueless too" Aoi respond, the red haired man scratch his head

"I guess so..."

As they walk silently, Kyoko was thinking about the pattern, she feels that they're in Japan but at the same time it's not, however the familiarity of the place, there's no mistaking it yet her own mind tells her that there's something more on this place than it looks, after all, detective's mind and instincts are their most potent asset

"KYAA!"

Kyoko was brought out of her own thoughts as she hear Sayaka scream, everyone went to her side, Leon then ask her if she was okay

"Sayaka, are you okay….."

"…"

The blue haired girl didn't respond and was actually trembling in fear, Kyoko then approach her

"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost" she said and at last, Sayaka respond but not by speaking and instead, she point her finger far away

"T-T-That place…." She said

"Place? Where…" Leon repeated as he followed her finger and then as he saw the reason of the girl's fear, his eyes widen as well

"N-No way, everyone look at that building…" unlike Sayaka, Leon manage to speak out and just as he said that, the remaining people turn and the moment they all saw it, a mixture of fear and hate envelop them, it was red building with a very familiar black/white crest surrounded by many trees

"This can't be…."

"T-That's…"

"Why the hell did it turn out like this…?!"

"H*** S***! That was…"

"Hope's Peak Academy"

Kyoko and everyone was shock at what they all saw, the place that cause them so much trauma, pain and despair is here before their eyes again, the place that tear them apart mentally and physically

"Mukuro…" Kyoko spoke as she turns to the two sisters, the mentioned woman jerked a bit at the tone

"No, I swear that it's not really us, even I didn't know what's going on here" she said in defense, she knew that they were all now thinking that she lead them here to make them kill each other but in reality, it was not

"You bastard!" Mondo yelled in rage, one death is enough for him to realize his mistake, Ishimaru and Chihiro did their best to stop the raging biker

*GROAN*

Everyone stop as they all hear a moan, Mukuro gasped as she heard Junko was slowly rouse from her slumber, everyone gasps too, then after few seconds, the fashion diva was now completely awake and Mukuro put her down, she then slowly get up and yawn and face everyone until her eyes landed on Mukuro, then an unexpected action occurred

"MUKURO-NEE! You came back" Junko exclaimed as she hugs her tightly, Mukuro was stunned at her sister's actions

"J-Junko-chan"

"I'm so glad, I thought you'll never return" Junko said

"Y-Yeah" Mukuro respond, she didn't know what's going on and why is her sister acting so innocently unlike before

"HEY!"

"You B****!"

Junko turn to see everyone, Mukuro was wondering what kind of reaction she's going to do seeing all of their former classmates glaring at them for what she did but Junko just stare at them and have a neutral expression on her face, after what it seems an eternity of staring contest, she turn to Mukuro and ask a bizarre question

"Who are these people, Mukuro-nee?"


	4. Possession & Curses

**AN: Just to remind the readers that this is an OP Story just like my first three fics and the characters might be OOC, so if you don't like that type of story, stop reading this, go back and find a fic that suit your taste but if you do like this, thank you very much oh and about Makoto's own Magic, i have one and i think i will introduce it later, okay i think i finally made my point here so here we go...**

Chapter 4: Possession & Curses

 _Next day:_

Slowly getting from his deep sleep, Makoto yawn and then look around and saw that it was morning already, smiling to himself as a new day approaches him, he immediately get up and change to his usual clothes and went to the guild but as he open the door, the first thing that greeted him was a flying chair that was about to hit his head, he close his eyes as he feel the impact but it didn't hurt him much, then he open his eyes to see that the guild members was brawling again for an unknown reason, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray was on the stool and Mira was on the bar and shocked expression can be seen on their faces as they saw Makoto get hit by a chair…..on his face

"M-Makoto, hey are you okay!" he hear Lucy yelled at him

"Oh, my…" Mira said

"You guys….." Makoto spoke loud enough for the entire members to hear and effectively stop their fight, everyone look to see him, eyes were slightly shadowed by his hair and at that sight and they all swear that his eyes were glowing a bit green, all of them shivered at the aura surrounding him

"C-Crap, don't tell me Makoto got hit?!"

"H-Hey, that look he's giving us, that could only mean one thing…" one of them said, on the stool, Lucy was shock at how Makoto stop them by just glaring

"T-The entire guild stop fighting…" she said in amazement

"That's Makoto for you, you see despite his stay here, he is actually a very powerful wizard already, considering the type of magic he had" Gray said, Lucy look at him, he did demonstrate his strength at the Hargeon so she wasn't that surprise but can he also do more than what Natsu did or…..even a lot more

"I'll give all of you one minute to arrange everything back to normal" Makoto firmly said and the moment those sentence left his mouth, every members move in a flash rearranging the tables and chairs and fixing some of them using magic and at the span of thirty seconds, everything was returned the way it was used to be before brawling

"Thank you…" Makoto said with a smile as he went to where Natsu and the others are, Lucy was shock while the others was grinning

"Good morning" Makoto greet them, Lucy nodded, he was just like the master at the way he stop them but in a different way

"Morning Makoto…Ramen" Mira greeted back

"Yes please…"

Mira then went to the back of the bar to get his order, as he waits on his breakfast, he turn to Natsu

"So, how was the mission yesterday" Makoto asked him

"It was a fake!" Lucy and Natsu answered, Makoto and Gray was dumbfounded

"Huh!"

"It was a fake I told you; the reward was actually a bait to lure in wizards but….." Natsu answered as he smile a bit

"….at least the client has a solid reason on why he did it and we fully understand him" Lucy finished for him, Makoto nodded at that

"Is that so….."

"Well, it was expected to fail since the flamebrain was on it, hmmm" Gray said and Natsu took that as an insult the two are now head butting each other

"Look who's talking here"

"At least I got the reward unlike you"

"But it took you five days just to reach the village, how pathetic"

"GRRRR!"

Natsu and Gray continue throwing insults at each other and mocking their performance until someone slip and put his arms around Lucy's shoulder, Makoto sweat dropped, it was Loke

"Hey Lucy…." he started with a nice guy look

"Wha-"

"If you don't mind, we could form a team, a team of love, so what do you say you team up with me and together, there's nothing we can't accomplish" he said as he wink at her

"W-W-Well, that's….umm"

"Oh Loke, it appears that you finally overcome you fear of celestial wizards, that was great" Makoto said and at the mention of celestial wizards, Loke's face twist

"D-D-Did you just say Celestial wizards, Makoto" Loke asked

"Yeah, Lucy has seven keys, three gold and four silver" Makoto answer and at that moment, Loke immediately ran towards that guild doors

"'I'm sorry love but we have to end our relationship here and now ah how cruel fate is….goodbye and till we meet again" He said as he went outside, Lucy sweat dropped at that

"W-What relationship is he talking about" Lucy asked

"Maybe it's about you and him being a team, I suppose…." Makoto said, he too wasn't sure of what Loke was referring to

"Anyway what's with him fearing celestial wizards" she continued

"Well, from what I heard, Loke has phobia towards them, I don't know why" Makoto answered, at that point, Mira appear and give Makoto his ramen and she appears that she overheard what the two was talking about so she decided to join in

"Well, the rumor is that Loke date one and it didn't go well so from that day, he develop that kind of phobia" Mira said

"Hmmm, that's unusual for someone who's always surrounded by girls" Makoto commented as he savor his ramen

"Yeah, especially that he's-KYAA!" Lucy screamed as she was sent to the ground face first with Natsu on top of her back

"That frigging hurt! You ice freak" Natsu yelled

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT ALREADY?!" Lucy yelled as she struggles to get up, everyone on the guild was laughing and having a good time, even Makoto was smiling too until….

"Bad news!" the guild doors was forced open to reveal a terrified Loke, everyone stop laughing and look at him

"What!"

"Erza is back!" Loke yelled and just like a broken speaker, everyone was in complete silent while processing the words Loke just spoke

"WHAT!"

"OH NO!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Erza…you mean the one that Natsu and Gray mentioned yesterday while we're on our way home" Lucy asked

"Aye" Happy said

*FOOTSTEPS*

Everyone was now became more afraid as the sound of footsteps became louder

"That's definitely her" Wakaba said

"Oh, crap what should we do" Vejeeta said

"This reaction….it appears that this Erza was a scary wizard" Lucy said as she too was now starting to became afraid of her, the footsteps was now loud, indicating that she was now one step away from the guild and then….

"I have returned…." a red haired woman wearing a heart klutz armor said, she was currently lifting a giant horn that was cut off from a monster and was decorated by a ribbon…..using only her right hand

"She's pretty" Lucy can't help but to blurt

"Welcome back Erza" Mira greeted, the woman named Erza nodded as she put down the horn with a loud thud

"E-Erza-san, what is that" a random member asked, Erza look at him

"Oh, this….it's actually a horn of a giant monster I defeat, the townsfolk were kind enough to decorate it and give it to me as a souvenir, do you have any problem with that" Erza said, the guy who asked immediately shook his head

"I see, well then, Mira….is the master here" she asked

"Master's about to leave now, why" she respond

"You need me Erza" Makarov said from the second floor, he then jumps and look at red haired woman

"Master…"

"I was about to leave on my meeting at Clover, it's good to see that you're back, oh and Makoto…." Makarov then turn to Makoto

"About what I told you, Mira told me yesterday that you're going to give your answer now"

"Oh yeah, about the offer…..well, it was too hard to turn it down so I'll take it" Makoto said, Makarov smiled at that and so is Mira

"Oh, so you finally decided huh" Erza said, Makoto nodded at that

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about it for some time, maybe being an S-class can help me search for them a little better" Makoto answered. Erza smile at him and nodded, being an S-class wizard allows Makoto's name to be spread all over the place and if his missing friends caught a wind of it, they might come here instead and his search area will be narrowed down and become easier for him

"Very well then, good luck" Erza said, Makoto smile and nodded then Makarov went back to the second floor and after few seconds, he came back with a paper on his hands

'Here Makoto…." Makarov said, Makoto took the quest and read the info

"Oh great….you know I hate curses, right" Makoto muttered

"Well, that can't be helped, that was the easiest of the three" Makarov said

"I guess I don't have a choice" Makoto said and suddenly Natsu join in

"What quest is that Makoto" Natsu asked as he peek at the paper Makoto had and his eyes were now wide

"Holy- is that an S-class quest?!" he yelled out loud, everyone's jaw was dropped on the ground

"WHAT!"

"Makoto is doing an S-class quest"

"But he isn't even an S-class mage so why" each of them wondered and at that point, Erza answer them

"That's because Makoto already proven himself despite his stay at Fairy Tail and even Master acknowledge his magic power and with that, he decided to put him into a special test and if he manage to clear this quest, Makoto will become an official S-class wizard of Fairy Tail" Erza said

"Wow"

"That's great"

"That's not fair" Natsu complain, why in the world did Makoto got the chance while he isn't, it's so obvious that he's staying at the guild much longer than him

"Don't worry Natsu, you will get your chance soon along with the others" Erza said

"….."

"Good luck Makoto and I'll be leaving you in charge of the guild while I'm gone Mira" Makarov said, Mira nodded at that as she went to her position in the bar, Makarov went to the meeting and Makoto went home to prepare for his quest leaving everyone including Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Mira

"To think that Makoto was actually going to an S-class quest…..I envy him" Gray said

"I can't believe this! I will go with him if it's the last thing I'll do" Natsu yelled and was about to went outside but Erza grab him on his scarf yet he kept running

"No you're not, unlike you, Makoto can actually behave himself during mission and thinking first, at least you should thank him since all that damages you have done were deducted on his reward if you're going with him" Erza answered him, Natsu gulped at that as he stop running and scratch his head

"I-I guess so" he said in defeat

"S-class quest, what kind of quest is that" Lucy asked

"Those are the kind of job that cost you your life if you made one mistake" Mira answered

"What!"

"That's why only mages with the Master's approval and S-class mages can undergo such difficult quest, it was so hard that you don't know if you're going back alive or not, but the reward was extremely high" Mira continue explaining

"And Makoto will be going on that kind of job…I think he said that he joined Fairy Tail almost a year ago so why…."

"I have no idea but I think Master saw something in him that we don't have and according to him, Makoto's magic power was special" Mira said

"Eh…"

"It's was very hard to explain but according to master when I asked him yesterday, Makoto's magic capacity always increase unexpectedly as he went back from his job especially if it involves defeating or slaying monsters, Master always feel it every time he report back to him, right now all of you can't sense it but Master said that his magic power is almost thrice his own and still growing…"Mira said, Lucy gasped, so Makoto was even stronger that she initially thought, even stronger than the guild master

"Maybe he's training while doing jobs" Lucy theorized

"We all thought that too but the increase rate of his magic power doesn't match that reason, you see, if you want to increase you magic capacity, you need to dedicate yourself in training alone but Makoto…"

"W-What about him"

"The increase rate is so high that his magic power already reaches a Wizard Saint Level" Mira said

"No way! In such young age….anyway, did Makoto knew this already" Lucy asked

"Of course he already knew but he told us that he prefers to become an ordinary wizard like everyone else here, besides….." Mira said again, Lucy gasp

"Beside what"

"Master said that he already face deaths of many people so close to him…" she added, Lucy was now even more shock at this

"T-That was…."

"Master didn't specify but he told me that Makoto was all alone when he first found him…..I assume that he lost his parents and his relatives on a tragedy and he was left to tend on his own…imagine the pain he's been through…..I just keep thinking to myself that his magic power was greatly affected by the trauma it dealt to him which is probably the reason his power was immense"

"That can't be"

"Well, it's actually no surprise, you might not notice it but most of the member here had a painful past like Makoto" Mira said, Lucy gasped, so behind their sweet smiles and friendly brawls was a bitter and painful losses of their love ones, no wonder this guild was so wonderful, they're filling each other's hole in their hearts and make each other comfortable, but still…..

"Anyway, what's the secret behind Makoto's magic power, despite what you tell me, it was too unbelievable for someone like him to have an immense reserve of magic…."

"That's the mystery Master wants to solve too…..and he also notice that the more dangerous the quest Makoto took, the greater his magic increases when he comes back"

"Is that why the master allows him to go into an S-class quest….." she asked, Mira nodded

"That's a high possibility and the another reason I can think of….everyone except me, Master and Erza didn't know this about him so please keep it a secret too, okay" Mira said, Lucy nodded

"Y-Yeah, but still…that was really unique of him….I never heard of that kind of wizard before" Lucy said

"Hey what are you two talking about" Gray suddenly asked the two

"Nothing, just a girl talk" Mira said, Gray nodded at that as he was about to leave when...

"Natsu! Gray! Come with me, I have a job and I need your help" Erza suddenly yelled, the mentioned wizards jerk up

"HUH!"

"WHAT!"

Not just Natsu and Gray but everyone on the guild was shock at what she said, an S-Class wizard like Erza needed help, that was completely new, at the sides Natsu and Gray stare at each other

" _I'm going to a job with this guy…_ " Natsu thought

" _No way I'm teaming up with this freak_ " Gray thought

"Okay, prepare yourselves and I'll meet you at the train station in five minutes" Erza command

"HEY!"

"We didn't even agreed to team up so don't-"

"Just….be….ready" Erza said with a dark look

"Aye, sir" Both said as they ran outside to prepare their belongings, Lucy sweat dropped while Mira smile, it's really just an ordinary day at the guild

 _Makoto:_

Putting the last of his stuff on the bag, Makoto was now prepared, he look on his quest and re-read it again, he's wearing only his hoodie this time along with his pants and sneakers, despite being a non-combat outfit, he found these article of clothing very comfortable to him but his blazer might get on his way so he leave it

"Okay, I have to be careful on this one…..this looks creepy" he said as he went outside of his house and locked it, he make sure that he clean it first since he will be gone for a while

"Okay, let's go" he said one last time as he made his way to Hargeon port where he can catch a ride to this island

"Okay according to this, I just have to break a curse that surround the entire island by destroying the moon-WHAT!" Makoto yelled as he continue reading after he get over the shock of what he just red

"Who in the right mind sent this quest anyway, he's asking for impossible" he added and after an hour, he reaches Hargeon and went to the harbor and asked random people for a boat

"Hey, sir"

"You need something, young lad"

"Uh, you know where I can catch a ride towards Galuna Island" Makoto asked, at the mention of the name, the old man's eyes went wide

"D-Did you say Galuna…."

"Y-Yes"

"S-Sorry but I don't think you'll find a sailor brave enough to take you there" he told him, Makoto gasp

"Eh, Why?"

"You see, there's actually a curse lingering on that place, it was so scary that even the toughest pirates didn't want to go near its waters" he answered, Makoto sigh, now he had two problems on his hand, how to clear this job and how will he reach the island

"I-Is that so…"

"Sorry if I wasn't able to-"

"I can take you there if you want…" a new voice spoke, Makoto and the old man turn to see a cloaked man riding on a boat, Makoto gasped, when did he park there, if he was correct there's actually no boats and ships here a moment ago

"Get in young man, I'll take you to the island" he repeated, Makoto narrowed his eyes at him

"….."

"Don't worry I won't do anything suspicious, I just want to help you" he said, Makoto look at him and after few seconds, he sigh

"Okay, if you insist…" Makoto said as he got on the boat

"Be careful while you're in that island, young man" the old man on the harbor said to him, Makoto nodded as the boat started to sail, the water is calm and the sky was clear at the first hour of journey but on the next hour, the waters were slowly getting rough and the waves were getting bigger and the sky was getting dark like it was about to bring a heavy rainfall, Makoto manage to hold himself on the boat

"Umm, who are you anyway and why do you insist of taking me to the island" Makoto attempt to start a conversation

"To tell you the truth, I was actually living on that island and I really need help from someone who was willing to break the curse on it" the cloaked man answered

"!"

"My name's Bobo and please free us from the curse that haunts us for a very long time" the cloaked man name Bobo then remove his cloak to reveal his demonized body, Makoto gasped

"Wha-"

"I'm counting on you…" Bobo said then as Makoto blink his eyes the man was already gone, leaving him all alone on the boat with raging waves that was about to topple it

"Damn…" Makoto curse as he manage to get the paddle and balanced himself and then he catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a island

"So that's Galuna Island…." Makoto said as he row the boat towards it

 _Unknown Place:_

"EEEEHHHH!" Everyone including Mukuro yelled in disbelief, Junko jerked a bit on their reaction

"H-Hey…..is this a joke or a prank" Leon asked

"J-Junko-chan, you didn't know them, they're our classmates" Mukuro told her, Junko gasps at that

"EH! What! Classmates….on what school" Junko asked

"We're high school students of Hope's Peak Academy, don't you remember" Mukuro told her

"Hope's Peak…..you mean the most prestigious school in Japan….." Junko tried to remember it but nothing came to her mind

"Sorry Mukuro-nee, but I really don't remember going there, by the way where are we…." Junko said as she look around only to see Hope's Peak building and their supposed classmates-wait, Hope's Peak building

"HEY! We're already here" she said

"Okay, what's gotten into her, is this one of her tricks to fool us again" Byakuya spoke, then in an instant everyone immediately agree on what he said

"That's right! This must be another one of her plot"

"We're not falling on that again Junko"

"…."

Kyoko on the other hand was observing Junko while speaking and tried to detect any lie on it but no avail, the way she speak and her body movement…..she's definitely saying the truth but if that's the case, then what on earth happen to her

"Wait"

Everyone stop their rants and turn to Kyoko, she approach the fashion diva, who was now having a nervous look, everyone was confuse at her action but Byakuya immediately understand it

"H-Hey, what are you looking at…" Junko asked her, Kyoko didn't speak

"What are you doing…"

"Kyoko-chan"

"H-Hey"

"Can someone tell me why she is looking at Junko as if she's observing her" Leon asked

"That's because she IS observing her" Byakuya said, everyone look at him with a confuse expression

"Oh yeah, you all still didn't know her title is…." He added

"Title…..oh you mean-" Sayaka said

"Yeah, she was the Ultimate Detective" Byakuya added, everyone gasped

"What!"

"Detective, you say"

"So that's why…."

"So let her be and shut your mouths"

"!"

"….."

Then everyone silence themselves as they watch Kyoko observing and interrogating Junko, Mukuro completely understood her so she didn't do anything and watch

"In that case, do you remember the 'Tragedy' and 'Ultimate Despair' that you spread around the world" Kyoko suddenly asked, Junko was shock at the question

"W-What do you mean…hey hey, If this is a joke please stop it because I really don't know what you're talking about and besides….why would I do that in the first place, I know few people think of me as a some sort of psycho which is really not but there's no way I'm going to do what you're telling me now…." she answered, shocking everyone again

"…."

Kyoko absorb her answer and then think about it, after few seconds, she ask another question

"Then…can you tell me what happened after your sister left you, if I recall, you told her these lines 'you came back' and 'I thought you'll never return' and that could only mean one thing, she ran away from your home without telling you or your parents, am I right" Kyoko said, everyone present was shocked at that, she even manage to figure it out

"Wow"

"She even remember those tiny details"

"As expected from Ultimate Detective" Mukuro commented

" _I can see why Junko-chan was really wary of her, which is the reason she erase more of her memories than anyone else_ "

"Ummm…..I…."

"I'm sorry if it is personal but I feel it extremely necessary to ask, maybe I'll figure something out from there" Kyoko added, Junko look at her and nodded

"O-Okay then….after Mukuro-nee left us while we're on a vacation in Europe, I was really depressed at that point, I even forgot to eat and I always hear Mom and Dad fighting and blaming each other….." Junko started, Mukuro's suddenly feel guilty after she heard that but hid it perfectly

"And then…"

"Then one day after I cried all of my tears out, I just went to my room and go to bed, at that point, it feels like I'm sleeping for a very long time and when I woke up, I saw all of you and Mukuro-nee now, which is why I'm overjoyed and confuse at the same time" Junko continue, Kyoko and everyone gasped at that including her sister

"Huh"

"J-Junko-chan, are you sure" Mukuro asked

"Of course I am"

"….."

Kyoko was now really thinking, her answer was even harder to absorb, it doesn't make any sense, but she observe her carefully and she's telling the truth so if she told them that she was 'sleeping' for a long time, then who was the 'Junko' that mastermind everything

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay…" Aoi asked her, the lavender haired woman look at her and smile, Yasuhiro, Byakuya and Fukawa join her, the others were left talking to each other, either apologizing or asking for forgiveness, Mukuro and Junko were having a reunion

"I'm fine…." she answered

"You don't need to do this by yourself, you know….you can ask for our help" Aoi said

"Aoi-chii was right, we got your back Kyoko-chii" Yasuhiro added

"Y-Yeah you're right, I just wish Makoto was here since he's the one who can help me a lot in this situation" Kyoko said, Aoi nodded at that, on the sides, Sayaka look at her while wondering what she meant by that

"So, what now" Byakuya asked her

"I was just thinking about Junko's answers…." Kyoko added

"Y-Yeah, it was really confusing….as if she was taken over or something like that" Yasuhiro said before laughing

"!"

Kyoko gasped as she realized something on what fortune teller said, taken over…but that's impossible and besides, it was definitely not real and just a non-based beliefs, yet…..she can't shake off the feeling that it was the accurate answer

After few minutes, Kyoko then signaled everyone to gather around so she can explain what she found out base on Junko's answer and she couldn't believe she's going to tell them this, as a detective, this answer is the most bizarre one she's going to tell them for the rest of her life

"So, have you figured it out" Leon asked

"W-Well…..sort of" Kyoko said uncertainly

"What do you mean by that?" Sayaka asked

"This lead me to a conclusion that I doubt anyone here would believe…" she continue

"And…"

Kyoko close her eyes for a few seconds and then she opens her eyes and told them the answer

"I think Junko was possessed…"


	5. The Gang's Increase

**AN: This chapter will end the curiosity of Kyoko and the others, in other words, they're about to find out where they really are and other DR characters will now appear but be reminded that even tough i didn't mention them here, it doesn't mean that they won't appear, it's just so hard for me to portrait and describe their personality yet so it will take several chapters or so to introduce them...well and one more thing, this story will be dedicated for the characters who died in Danganronpa, even though they're now dead in the canon, they're still alive here and given a second chance...at least in this fic, okay here we go...**

Chapter 5: The Gang's Increase

 _Galuna Island:_

"I really do hate curses, that's for sure" Makoto said as he tied the boat on the shore so it wouldn't get washed away, this was his only means to get out of the island in case he manage to clear this quest so he can't afford to lose this and with that, Makoto look at the sky, it was really dark and strands of lightning were circling the clouds

"This place looks creepier than in the picture" he commented as he proceed to find the village that sent this quest and the only way is by walking through the forest alone, normally he would be piss off in his pants if he lost here but it's different, he's now a bit obsesses in adventure and he wouldn't mind getting lost, well he can disassemble the entire trees if that happens but exploring this first wouldn't hurt, either way he will be doing this anyway in order to solve the curse, so why not now while searching for the village

"Okay, where to start..." Makoto said and after few seconds, he immediately encounter a giant rat like monster wearing a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings, her outfit is a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest, Makoto wondered if this monster has a owner considering that she wear something and deduce that this is a girl seeing her look, but then he get to focus as the monster charge at him, it quickly thinks that Makoto is an intruder, what bad luck for him

*SHRIEK*

Makoto effortlessly avoid the rat monster by jumping diagonally on his right and deliver a powerful kick, which is enhanced with crash magic on its face, it was strong that it sends the rat like monster several feet away with all of its teeth broken despite its immense size, Makoto await for it to stand but it didn't and he can see swirls on its eyes after he get close to it, he sigh at that

"Let's just continue with the search" he said as he left it alone and continue his way to find the village and exploring the island

 _Several hours later:_

"Finally…" Makoto said as he was now at the entrance of the village, it took him what it seems an eternity to find this but his exploration didn't go to waste either, he found out some vital points on the island, particularly, a cave and some sort of altar on top of it, Makoto can't figure it out but deep inside of the cave, he feels something…..dangerous and powerful, so he take note to explore that first after he talk to the client

"HELLO!" Makoto yelled and wait for someone to respond, after few seconds the door open slightly and a woman peek from it

"I-Is there anything I can help you, traveler" she said in a bit nervous tone

"I'm Makoto Naegi of Fairy Tail and I was sent here to respond on the quest that your leader sent…" Makoto said as he show her the Fairy Tail tattoo on the back of his right hand as well as the quest paper, her eyes widen as she immediately close the door and Makoto can hear clicking behind it and after that, the door was fully opened to reveal the woman and her comrades

"Finally, someone capable of breaking the curse"

"And not to mention, he's from Fairy Tail, the no.1 guild on Fiore"

"We're saved"

Makoto gulped at that, it seems that these people were really desperate to break the curse and now they were overjoyed that someone was responding to them

" _Talk about pressure…_ " Makoto thought as he enter the village, then he was guided on the hut where their chief is, Makoto enter it and he was greeted by the head of the village, an old man with a staff on his hand, his name was Moka

"Greetings, young man" he started. Makoto bowed in respect and then he signals him to take a sit so they could discuss about the curse of the moon…

….

….

….

"So in other words, you really want me to destroy the moon, is that right" Makoto asked Moka, the old man nodded at that

"That's right, because of that thing, I've lost my son and I don't want to lose another one of my comrades" Moka said, he was about to burst into tears

"If I can ask, what type of curse the moon brings to all of you" Makoto asked him then as if on cue, Moka's body tense

"Follow me, it's about to happen and you can see the effect the moon have brought to us" he said, Makoto nodded and then the two went outside of the hut, Makoto gasped as he look above, the sky was now very clear in oppose of early weather he saw earlier and the moon was now glowing purple, since when…

"In a certain time, the moon always turns purple and the effect to us is this…" Makoto look back to the chief and suddenly, everyone on the village go out of their huts and surrounds him and an unexpected change occur, their bodies…were demonized, Makoto gasped

"This is…"

"It's turns our bodies like that of a demons for very long time and not just our bodies, our brains was slowly being affected by this light, in fact my son's brain became corrupted and became a fully transformed demon and tried to destroy all of us but we manage to stop him by…killing him" Moka explain

"T-That was….insane" Makoto said in disbelief, to think such curse exist

"And I don't want like that to happen in anyone here too so please….you have to destroy the moon to stop us from turning into demons"

"If you don't mind, can you tell me your son's name…" Makoto asked, he already saw this kind of demonized body before

"His name's Bobo" Moka said, Makoto gasped

"I knew it! It was that guy…the one who take me to this island" Makoto said

 _"But that was strange, I can definitely sense magic from that guy before, if he was a spirit then he shouldn't emit magic anymore since he was already dead….."_ he internally added

"I see, so even his spirit can't be rested peacefully so he decided to guide anyone who was willing to break this curse and that's why Mr. Naegi, for me, everyone else here and even my deceased son…..please break the curse" Moka begged him

"…."

There's no turning back now, Makoto look at them filled with determination, at first he just want to clear this for the reward and for the promotion but after hearing Moka's sad story, he was now determined to help them regardless of everything and if his actions will bring hope to everyone here, then he must clear this quest or he will die trying

"I will and I promise that I'm going to break this curse so you can count on me" Makoto said, everyone sigh in relief and Moka smile at him

"Thank you young man, you're free to explore the entire island in your heart's content but I must warn you, there are powerful monsters living here" he said

"Nah, don't worry, I'm quite used on encountering them even on my previous jobs" Makoto answered

"Oh, and I also heard from one of my comrades that there's a group of outsiders lurking around too, I think you should be cautious at them while searching…." He added, Makoto nodded

" _Outsiders…_ " he thought and suddenly, his instincts tells him that they were somehow involve in this curse but he set it aside for a while yet he's not disregarding that possibility

"Okay, I will be careful then…."

"Good, you can start searching tomorrow, you should take a good rest tonight, I'm sure you're tired from your journey to get here…." Moka said, Makoto immediately accept that

"Thank you sir"

Then he was guided by one of the villagers and went on a vacant hut, setting his bag on the ground, Makoto then lay on the comfy bed on the floor then after few minutes, his stomach growled

"Oh yeah, I haven't eaten since I left my house" he said as he took out his 3-compartment lunchbox filled with sushi that he made, his sister Komaru always made these for him since he was in middle school, he often saw her making these and so he attempt to try it himself, well it wasn't expertly made but at least it was edible

" _I_ _completely forgot about Komaru and my parents…..I wonder if they're also here…..on this world_ " Makoto thought was he ate the first sushi and chew it slowly

" _Come to think of it…I wonder if everyone was here including all of the people in my old world, even our relatives and the others too_ " he added before he swallowed it then he pick another one and put it on his mouth

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do but to hope that they were also transported here safe and sound" he muttered as he finish the first three pieces of sushi, he'll save the others for tomorrow, he then keep the lunchbox on his bag and lay on the bed as he let his consciousness fade away and fall asleep

 _Unknown Place:_

"HUH!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"K-Kyoko-chii, you're just joking…right?"

These are the reaction Kyoko receive after she said those words, she inwardly sigh, she knew that they wouldn't believe it

"What! Are you saying that Junko-chan was possessed all this time, c-can you please explain it clearly to me" Mukuro asked her

"About that…..first of all, Junko said that she fell asleep after she cried endlessly and then she just woke up here with us and you…." Kyoko started

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly what she said"

"So the question is this…if she said that she was unconscious the whole time, then who was the one who cause the apocalypse and the killing game and the 'Junko' that was residing on her body" she followed up

"T-That's…"

"…."

"M-Maybe s-she was just f-f-f-faking it…I mean she could be p-planning something by now" Fukawa answered for the first time

"I doubt it"

"Any why…." Byakuya asked

"Imagine yourself in comatose state for a very long time, even you will have a hard time adjusting to your environment after you regain your consciousness….Junko here demonstrate exactly what a people feels after waking up from a very long sleep" Kyoko said

"….."

"She has a point" Sakura said, everyone look at her

"It's also applied to us dead, when you died, it really feels like you're in deep sleep that you can't be awaken" she continue, this was agreed by the other deceased classmates

"S-So everything Junko-chan had done after I left was not really her…is that what you're saying" Mukuro said in disbelief, Kyoko nodded

"Exactly and that bring us to the second question…who was the one who possessed your sister and causing chaos on the whole world" Kyoko asked

"….."

Well, she wasn't actually expecting answers from that question, even she doesn't have any idea considering that her conclusion was a bizarre one

"M-Maybe some sort of a dark spirit that was obsessed in despair….I mean….she was depressed that Mukuro-chii left her and I heard from my mom that people with intense emotional breakdown is completely vulnerable to possession" Yasuhiro told them, normally everyone will laughed at him and his antics but they're in different situation so they consider Yasuhiro's opinion a possibility

"…"

"For the first time, your spiritual beliefs become useful in this scenario" Byakuya taunted

"Hahahaha…is that so" Yasuhiro said, he appears to be flattered at that and took it as a compliment

"…"

"So I guess we can safely assume that these two are not a threat anymore" Kyoko said, everyone still has their doubt at the sisters but otherwise they nodded

"B-By the way, where are the other people, is it only us who were here" Junko asked

"Well, that was the other problem, we already waltz around but we didn't find anyone, even Makoto was missing too"

"Makoto….?" Junko repeated, confused

"Oh, yeah, he's one of our classmates and while you were possessed and causing despair on the world, he save us from 'your' killing game" Kyoko said

"Oh…is that so…..I guess I owe him and I'm really sorry if I cause trouble to all of you" Junko said

"….."

"I never thought that my depression could lead to disaster" she added

"It's okay, I guess that settle everything between all of us" Kyoko said

"Y-Yeah, but I wonder why everything was fixed, you said that the world was already destroyed, so how…"

"After we defeat the possessed you, we finally get out but the blinding light engulf us and we suddenly found ourselves with all of you and to this weird place that replicates Japan" Kyoko answered

"Really…..that was really strange indeed" Junko said

"Yeah, so let's-"

"HEY! THERE'S A GROUP OF PEOPLE ON THAT PLACE! WAIT FOR US!"

The entire class 78 turn to the place where the voice came from and surprise expression was plaster on their faces as they saw another group and a certain girl with colorful hairstyle waving at them to get their attention, Mukuro was the most shocked on all of them

"YOU GUYS ARE…..!" She yelled in surprise

"Y-You…!" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the ultimate gangster asked in surprise and shock, clearly remembering this girl, beside him was a gray haired woman; she was Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate swordswoman, her hand was gripping the handle of her sword

"Aren't you…..the Class 77 of Hope's Peak" Mukuro tried to confirm

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"…"

"T-That's right, we are…" a yellow haired woman named Sonia Nevermind said, she had the title of ultimate princess and it appears that she was quite scared

"Mukuro, you know them…." Kyoko asked

"Yeah, they were actually our upperclassmen and the one Junko-chan corrupt, they're the core members of Ultimate Despair" she said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Everyone except Kyoko, Sakura, Celeste and Byakuya yelled

"Ultimate…..Despair, what is that, that was a creepy name for a group, you know…" an athletic woman with a tan skin said, she was Akane Owari, the ultimate gymnast, Mukuro sigh, this will be a very long explanation

"In order to spread despair on the world, Junk- I mean my possessed sister at that time use every piece she could get, the first step was to convince a man named Izuru Kamukura, which is the fruit of the research of Hope's Peak researchers and trustees, it was named Kamukura Project" she started

"Kamukura Project, what the hell is that?!" A man with pink hair and shark-pattern teeth asked, he was Kazuichi Soda, the ultimate mechanic

"Who is this Izuru Kamukura" Kyoko asked her, Mukuro close her eyes, trying to gather all she knows in her brain

After that Mukuro told them everything on how she and her sister meet Izuru and convince him to join them using the reason that she won't bored him on her game, and then she make Izuru participate the first mutual killing game along with the student council members, it was spread on the whole reserve course students via text and causing a riot in and out of the academy and that's the first step of spreading despair around Japan, and then with the help of Izuru again, she corrupt the entire class 77 to join their group, which is the Ultimate Despair and further spreading it from countries until it engulf the whole world. The 77th class faces was shock and their face twist while Junko was even more shock because she can't believe that she did all of those horrible things while her body was being possessed

"T-That was….insane" a girl wearing a kimono asked in shock expression, she was Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate traditional dancer

"D-Did we really do all of those…" another woman beside Hiyoko with a red short hair tried to asked, she was Mahiru Koizumi, the ultimate photographer

"Unfortunately, it was all true" Mukuro answered

"T-That can't be…"

"…"

"B-But…..where are we now…we just actually found ourselves here, it's like we're in a ghost town" a violet haired woman said, it was Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse

"All of us have no idea where are we, we already tried roaming around but we really found nothing" Kyoko answer

"I-Is that s-so"

But then after some time of chatting on each other (A small guy wearing a chef's gown flirting at Sayaka and Junko though, he's name was Hanamura Teruteru, the ultimate cook while Sakura and another bulk guy wearing a blue tracksuit with a thick chain on his neck that serves as necklace named Nekomaru Nidai, the ultimate team manager, stare at one another and it appears that they're scanning each other's strength and so on), they all decided to go together and search again the whole area but it was halted when another group of people appeared and neither the 77th or 78 class knew them but it appears that these people know them, especially on the 77th side

"YOU BASTARDS…..!"

Those words came from a man wearing a black trench coat as he charge at them, the 77 and 78th class gasped at his actions, Sakura and Nekomaru went in front to defend them, they were about to clash but another voice stop the man from what he's about to do

"Juzo, that's enough" a old man's voice said, the man earlier named Juzo completely stop and look at the source of voice with an angry look

"WHAT! The Remnants of Despair is now before us and you're telling me to stop!" Juzo yelled at him

"Juzo-kun, please stop it…." A woman beside him said, she wearing what it seems a labcoat

"C-Chisa, you too" Juzo said in disbelief

"Oh my, I can't believe you still have time to pick a fight after we got into this strange place after we step out of the building" another guy wearing a hat said then he spotted Kyoko from afar

"Oh, isn't that Jin's…daughter" he muttered softly but even so, he was heard by one person

"You said something, Koichi" another guy with a stoic look asked him

"N-No, it was nothing, don't mind me Kyosuke" Koichi said

"….."

"Well then…. It appears that the remnants of despair and the class 78, who manage to defeat Junko is also here and…" the old man who stop Juzo said, then his eyes spotted Mukuro and Junko as well as Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Celeste and Sakura, he was shock and his eyes were wide

"H-How in the world…..are you all alive" he asked in disbelief

"Um, who are you people" Kyoko asked them, the old man cough and begins to introduce himself

"M-My apologies, I'm Kazuo Tengan, the former headmaster of Hope's Peak and the chairman of Future Foundation" the old man named Kazuo introduce himself, earning them gasps and shock faces form the teenagers

"F-Former Headmaster"

"F-Future Foundation….what the heck is that"

"It's an organization and Humanity's last line of defense against all of YOU!" Kyouske said, referring to the entire class 77th

"!"

"Y-You mean"

"That's right, after the Tragedy struck the whole globe, The humanity's last hope, the Future Foundation was formed, which was comprise entirely of the graduates from Hope's Peak with the purpose of restoring the world from the destruction" Kazuo explained

"…."

"T-Then…"

"Well, at least that was our goal but just were about to rescue the survivors of the class 78 and exit the headquarters, we just found ourselves here, we wander for some time until we found all of you here on that spot" Kazuo said

"So, it's the same as us" Kyoko said

"But….Where in the world are we…..this scene…..it reminds me of the world before the tragedy" Chisa spoke, feeling a deja vu around

"That's right"

"…."

" ** _It's about time…._** " A new voice spoke, startling every person, then everyone look around trying to find the source until Kyoko was the first to see a blinding sunlight hovering above them, she told the others and point at the light that just appeared

"W-What is that light" Mondo asked as he and the others look at it

" ** _I see some persons was still missing….oh well, they will come here eventually_** " The light spoke, making everyone gasp and became terrified especially the doujin artist and the shaman

"NNGGYAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Hifumi and Yasuhiro hug each other for protection but luckily, everyone's attention was on the light so they weren't noticed and humiliated

"W-W-W-Who are you…" Chisa hesitantly asked, Kyosuke and Juzo was in front of her to defend here in case that this entity was dangerous, everyone else was on defensive position as well, Sakura was in front of Aoi and Chihiro, Nekomaru, Pekoyama and Akane was in front of entire 77th class, Mukuro was in front of Junko and Leon was in front of Sayaka and the rest was not as terrified as the others but they were very cautious especially Kyoko, who was behind Koichi for unknown reason

" ** _Oh well, that's to be expected….after all no one was expecting an strange entity appearing out of nowhere_** " the light spoke, they narrowed their eyes at him

"Who the hell are you!" Nekomaru asked it, and they all swear that they could hear it chuckled at that question

" ** _I don't have a name but every people in this world referred to me as 'One Magic'_** " it spoke

"HUH!"

"What kind of name was that?"

However Hifumi heard that name somewhere…..he just can't remember it clearly

" ** _Well, your reactions doesn't matter to me, I'm just here to tell you few things before I return and for you to resume your lost lives…_** "

"!"

"Resume our lost lives" Yasuhiro said, a bit taken aback

"What are you talking about" Kyoko asked

" ** _Hmph…..Perhaps this will ease your doubts a bit, you know a man named Naegi Makoto, I assume_** "

At the mention of that particular name, the entire class 78 react especially Mukuro, Kyoko and Sayaka

"WHA-!" Kyoko was shock

"H-How did you….know him" Sayaka asked in disbelief

"…." Mukuro didn't say anything but her face definitely shows worry at the ahoge boy

" ** _Simple…I already speak to him_** " One Magic answered, making them even more shock

"Y-You know where is he…..please tell me" Sayaka begged

"Where is he, did you do something to him" Kyoko asked dangerously

One Magic didn't respond to that for a while making the three girls worry about him

" ** _He's here too, however….._** " he spoke after the long moment of silence, everyone gasped

"What…..did something happen to him" Kyoko asked

" ** _He's in a different place, unlike all of you_** " he answered

"Eh"

"So, it's just as we thought"

" ** _Oh, I guess everyone was starting to gather here…_** " One Magic simply told them, everyone gasped as they look around and after some time, they started to hear faint noises and then another minutes later, the group saw numerous people appearing from every corner

"Hey! There are some people over there"

"HEY!"

"Can you see us! We're here…"

Some wave at them as they approach them, then Sayaka was starting to recognize a certain group of people among the crowd, tears automatically fall into her eyes the moment she verify them, it was her idol group and behind them was…her dad, her little sister and….MOM

"S-Sayaka…is that you"

"N-No way, you were supposed to be…..y-you...w-were.."

"Is this real"

"Yes, it's really me…"

"Mom, Dad and sis…N-No way, is that really you" Sayaka then turn to her parents, who smile at her

"Of course, it us…..nee-chan", her little sister grin at her

Then Sayaka and the idol group hugged each other then here parents after, the hug was so tight that if someone was in the middle, he/she will be crushed by it, the entire class 77 and 78 was shocked at the development then just after Sayaka's reunion with her group, another voice was heard

"Kyoko-chan"

"K-Kyoko….Koichi"

"!"

The mentioned named turn to the source of the voice, Koichi's eyes were wide, and Kyoko's tears automatically appear on her eyes just like Sayaka, despite holding her emotions, it was useless, standing before them was Kyoko's parents

"J-Jin…is that you…..Mrs. Kirigiri as well"

"…"

Kyoko was trying so hard not to cry in front of her supposed deceased father Jin Kirigiri and her deceased mother, the couple approach their daughter and his best friend and smile at them

"What did we miss" Jin said, Mrs. Kirigiri smile at then

"This….must…be….a ...dream" Koichi slowly said, can't believe what he's seeing

"Dad….Mom…" Kyoko spoke after a long silence, Jin and his wife look at her

"Kyoko, it's been a while" Jin said, he too didn't know what he's going to say

"Kyoko, you've grown into a beautiful lady" her mother said

"…."

It was too much, seeing her parents in front of her alive and well made her cry loudly for the first time as she hug both of them, Jin and his wife hug her back, Koichi was overjoyed yet confused at the same time but who cares, they're here and having a happy reunion, that what it all matters

Meanwhile, Junko and Mukuro was now confused on why people just appeared out of nowhere and what's more shocking was some of their relatives was here, they already search from place to place but they found none yet…..here they are, it's just like they were hiding, then…..

"Junko, Mukuro….is that you girls"

The two women mentioned gasp and turn to see their beloved parents

"Mom….Dad…."

"….."

"It is really you…"

Then they ran to each other and give them a tight hug while crying, they stay like that for at least a minute and then they release each other

"I-I'm so glad both of you we're okay"

"Y-Yes…"

And this events also happened on others as well, the ultimates and their relatives meet and a tearful reunion occur, despite the others being known as a very emotionless and stoic ones, they can't resist to cry and hide their emotions, meanwhile the Future Foundation members was way beyond shock

"What…"Juzo started

"The heck…" Kyosuke continued

"Is going on here" Chisa finished

"Is…this you're doing" Kazuo asked the light again, turning to him, if he was a human, One Magic would be smirking right now

" ** _Yes…..and No_** " he told them, gasp was heard from the group

"Eh"

"Huh"

"What kind of answer is that" he asked again

" ** _Yes because this is my power and No because this is Makoto Naegi's wish_** " he told them again and since his voice was so loud and echoes everywhere, the entire class 78 heard it clearly and was shock at that

"Eh!"

"W-What did you just say"

"M-Makoto…d-did he" Kyoko asked in disbelief

" ** _Exactly young lady, everything that was happening to all of you right now was his wish and I was just fulfilling it for him_** "

"B-But why…"

" ** _Because his heart manages to summon me and he certainly caught my attention, that kid's hope was able to encompass every people he encounter, regardless of their personalities and was stronger than anyone else here, strong enough to defeat the despair that possess that young lady over there"_** One Magic said, referring to Junko, everyone was shock while Kyoko and the other survivors nodded in understanding

 ** _"However…._** " Everyone look at him again

"However, what…."

" ** _That was only he had and we all know, words have literally no power, and for that reason….._** "

"…."everyone was listening to him intently, wanting to know everything

" ** _I transport him first here in Earthland, the world of magic in order to realize his own potential_** " One Magic told them, everyone gasped again at the new information they all received and Hifumi finally remember something

"AH, I FINALLY REMEMBER!" Hifumu yelled, everyone turn to him

"…."

"Eh"

"W-What did you remember"

"I KNEW IT! I was thinking that I heard the term 'one magic' before and now that he mention something that made me remember, it was really that thing, the core of the magic rumored to be the foundation of a place called Earthland, a place filled with magical energy and can be harness by people living there" Hifumi told them, shocking everyone

"EEEHH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"T-That was…."

"N-No way"

"Well, at least that was according to certain manga that I was currently reading…..hehe" Hifumi added, scratching his head

"WHAT!"

"So you're saying that we're all transported into a world of fantasy…that's absurd….Impossible" Byakuya object, completely not believing that he just heard from a fat otaku

"W-Well, Master Byakuya, you can't deny it any longer, it did happened to us" Hifumi said

"Silence!"

"NYGAHHH!" Hifumi sulk at the corner

"….."

"B-But…..why would you do that…..why would you give them and us a second chance" Aoi turn to the light, she was happy that her parents and brother was here and everything was back the way it was but she was still wondering why

" ** _I already told you, this was Makoto's wish…to restore everything back to normal and everyone who lost their lives and besides…..he will do me a very big favor for this_** " One magic said

"Eh!"

"F-Favor…so restoring us has some sort of price" Sayaka asked

" ** _Yes, he still doesn't know it for now but eventually he will come to realize it himself, the entity that possess Ms. Junko will soon emerge from it's defeat_** " One magic said, gasps was heard again

"…"

" _So my deductions was correct after all...someone possessed Junko and not only that..._ " Kyoko then look at One Magic

"A-And you telling me that Makoto will be facing it…again" Kyoko asked in disbelief, imagining him fighting despair all by himself make her heart ache

" ** _He will….but this time I have a complete faith in him, you see, restoring all of you and everyone else as well as the your world took me at least a year to complete and during that time, Makoto was already living his life here on Earthland, in other words-"_**

"He is one year ahead of us, correct" she said, shocking everyone

" ** _That's right and besides, he has something that you all don't have now_** "

"Eh!"

"Something..."

" ** _Well, our conversation ends here, now let me finish my work so you can relive your new lives here on Earthland, and if you're going to ask where are you now, you can say that I picked up everything on your old world and transport it here_** " One Magic said, everyone gasped and at the same time, a blinding light was slowly encompassing them

"Y-You mean that this place….."

" ** _Yes, just imagine that you're still on your world, only it was compressed into a continent-sized land, which was now residing on Earthland and about your dear friend Makoto, you will going to meet him someday..._** " One magic said as the light completely engulf them and before everything went black, One Magic's voice echoed to them

" ** _My existence will be forgotten in your memories_** ** _for you own good, I wish all of you good luck_** "

And then everything went black.


	6. Frozen Demon

**AN: I open my account and found PM telling me about the other's magic...to tell you the truth, i'd rather have them stick with their talents and i don't plan of giving them magic but it's just me, oh and one more thing, there's another DR x FT crossover that was actually based on this, it was entitled 'The Guild of Hope' by EternalKing, i was reading it and i was actually happy that this story inspired an author to write one too, check it out as well, it was Rated M though so you have to search for it, okay here we go...**

Chapter 6: Frozen Demon

 _Galuna Island:_

"Ugh…" Makoto groaned as the sunray hit his eyes, he slowly rub them and then he sat up, looking at the window of his hut, he realized that it was morning, letting out a yawn he get up and then went outside to see few villagers was already at work, he smile at the way of their living, it was very normal, only if they weren't affected by that moon's strange light and turning into demons that is, nodding to himself, he went back to his hut to have a breakfast

 _An hour later:_

"Then, I'll begin…." Makoto told Moka, the chief nodded at him, after eating his breakfast, he immediately went to chief's hut to discuss his plans, it was so obvious that destroying the moon was not the answer so he had to find another way and from what he can see, it wasn't the moon that was causing them to turn into demons but it was a spell on which the moon was only being used as a medium for it to be casted and that's where he'll focus but he had to make it appear that he will actually destroy it in front of Moka or else he'll get depressed

"Is that so…I assume that you already know what to do then…" Moka asked the mage, Makoto smiled at him

"Yeah, apparently, while I was searching on your village, I found a cave and an altar quite far away from here and from it, I feel something ominous, I was planning to check it out first in hopes that I find a lead there and maybe, I can do something about the moon afterwards…." Makoto told him, Moka just nodded

"I see, well then, be careful" Moka said, Makoto nodded as he exit the hut, after he exited, Moka close his eyes, really hoping that he will be able to break the curse, despite his appearance of that young man, he can feel a tremendous amount of magic power radiating from him and something that can make him feel at ease, he doesn't know what is that but it sure brings him hope, suddenly he thought of something

"Maybe, he can….." Moka muttered as he look at the old looking book with a lightning symbol on it, which was on the side of his table

 _Makoto:_

Walking at the direction of the cave he saw yesterday, Makoto was looking around for something that perks his interest until…..

"Hey, we're doing this ritual for over three years and the ice that encasing that demon isn't even melting, are you sure this is all worth it" a voice asked, Makoto quickly hide in the bush and peek onto it to see two people who have identical clothing, from Makoto's view, it appears that they're member of some sort of cult, deciding that these two will say something useful for him, Makoto listen to them

"Of course, once our leader manages to defeat that demon once freed, we'll get famous and blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Makoto ignore the rest of his useless blabbing until their talk reaches its end and suddenly….

"Okay, it seems that we have a lot of time till night, let's go over there and rest so we can recover our magic, you know, Moon Drip Ceremony requires great amount of magic power" he said as the two cult members walk off until they disappear, after ensuring that the two were completely gone, Makoto emerge from the bush and think about on what the other guy had just said

"Moon Drip Ceremony…." Makoto repeated, he doesn't know but he already heard or read that word somewhere…..maybe in the guild library

"Whatever…." Makoto temporarily shrug it and then proceed to walk until he found the cave and enter it, it was really dark inside, only small amount of light can pass through and it's only on the entrance, once Makoto got deeper, it was totally dark and he was just holding on the cave wall for guidance until his eyes met a faint amount of light inside, thinking that he was reaching the end of the cave, Makoto quickly ran to it until reach it and what he saw was….

"T-This is….." he said, Makoto was now looking at that giant block of ice, Makoto actually wasn't surprise to find things like this under a cave, the real reason he was shock is…there's something inside the ice…..

"Is that a monster…." Makoto added as he saw a giant and scary looking creature in it, it's mouth was opened to revealed it's sharp looking teeth, his body was pure black, and it holds a menacing look, Makoto got closer to it and touch the ice and he was surprise that the ice was as hard as a diamond, he knock it three times and he was right

"What is this ice…" Makoto said, he was caressing the ice and it was really smooth and also he can feel a vast amount of magic in it

"Whoever casted this ice, he/she sure was a very strong and powerful wizard if I say so myself…" Makoto said, he was busy inspecting it until

*FOOTSTEPS*

He heard faint footsteps noises, which was now getting louder, Makoto immediately hid on the giant rock on his right and peek a little to see….

 _Fairy Tail:_

"Come on Gramps! Why won't you let me follow Makoto, he might need my help" Natsu complain to Makarov, after Team Natsu and the Guild Master coincidentally met on clover due to an certain events and decided to return to the guild together (they got lost in a canyon first while on the way due to Happy's navigation abilities), Natsu immediately went to Makarov and was actually yelling at the old guild master to allow him to follow Makoto to his S-class quest

"He doesn't need your help Natsu, so wait patiently for him or take a quest on the board" Makarov said, he was starting to get on his nerves, he chugged down a beer while at it

"COME ON GRMAPS! LET ME-"

"Natsu! Pipe down, you're annoying everyone here" Gray yelled at him and as usual Natsu approach him

"Ouit yelling Gray, will ya!"

"You're the one who's yelling here"

"HUH! What did you say!"

"NATSU! GRAY! Enough!"

The two wizards suddenly became buddy-buddy at each other as they recognized Erza's shout towards the guild doors, Makarov look at her

"Oh, Erza how's the trial" the guild master asked here, Erza went to him and sit on a stool

"Just a little sermon from the higher ups, nothing major" the red haired mage respond, as the no.1 guild in terms of property damage, they keep receiving notice from the council or sometimes they were call one of their members for a trial, but it was just for a show in order for every citizen to be reminded the council take matters seriously

"I see…." Makarov said

"Erza, here, your cheescake" Mira appear on the bar as give Erza the food she wanted, she thank her and proceed to eat

"So…..any news from Makoto" Erza suddenly asked

"None, he just left yesterday so I'm not expecting anything from him" Makarov said, Erza nodded at that as she took another bite

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"GRAMPS! LET ME FOLLOW HIM!" Natsu insist again, trying to convince Makarov, who was now tempting to hit Natsu with his fist

"Natsu, it was Makoto's test, you don't need to interfere on it" Erza lectured him

"That's not really fair….why would he-"

Suddenly, an earthquake interrupt Natsu's yelling, everyone gasps and try to hold onto something, everyone find it really strange because Fiore is almost a quake-free kingdom, In fact not even one was recorded in history so this is really is very strange

"W-What! An Earthquake"

"And it feels really powerful"

After few minutes, it finally subsided and everything was back to normal, each of them was talking about the earthquake recently

"Master…."

"It's just a simple natural phenomenon, it was nothing really to be concerned about, nature can be unpredictable sometimes" Makarov said, trying to ease everyone's doubt

"…"

Everyone was now convinced at that so they let it slip in their minds, but in reality Makarov knew something just happen

" _That earthquake….._ " he thought as he chugged his beer

"Hey there fools! It's been a while and I bet you all are still weaklings HAHAHA!" a new voice was heard, Natsu immediately turn to the second floor to see a guy with a yellow spiky hair wearing headphones, he had a coat wrapped around him as a cape, underneath was a brow shirt and red pants, he's currently grinning down at them, making everyone uncomfortable and angry

"LAXUS!" Natsu yelled, he grin again in response

"Tch….why now" Gray muttered, meanwhile Lucy gasp at the arrival of someone she didn't know so she lean to Mira and ask her

"Hey Mira, who's that guy" she asked

"Oh, that was Laxus, he's one of Fairy Tail Member" Mira answered, Lucy nodded

"But I don't think he's the one you want to hang out with like Natsu or Makoto" Mira added, Lucy gasp but she quickly understood what she meant by that, she already figure it out the way he speak earlier

"Y-Yeah"

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu demanded to him, the said person smirk at him

"Oh, if you want to fight me, you have to come here upstairs" Laxus tempt him

"GRRRR! Here I go" Natsu took the bait so he ignite his fist and jump at him only to be pounded back to the ground courtesy of Makarov's enlarge fist, Laxus laugh at that and Lucy gasped

"Wha-!"

"You're not allowed to go to the second floor Natsu….not yet" Makarov said to him as his fist revert back to normal

"What's going on" she asked

"Oh, about that, do you remember the S-class quest that I explain to you, it was located on the second floor so to ensure that no wizard will going to take one without master's permission, he forbid anyone who isn't S-class yet to go there, it's for their own good" Mira said, Lucy nodded at that

"….."

"By the way old man, one quest was missing here on the board, did someone took it?" Laxus asked while looking at Natsu, Makarov close his eyes before answering him

"Makoto has it, I gave it to him as a part of his test" he said, Laxus gasped at that

"WHAT!"

"You have any problem?"

"What the hell! YOU approve a stupid bastard like him to take one!" he yelled, Lucy gasped at his change of mood

"Yes I am and if you have any problem, say it now…." Makarov said dangerously, actually challenging Laxus to say something disrespectful

"…"

Makarov and Laxus had a staring contest, both of their magic power was raised to the point that yellow energy was surrounding the two until Laxus eventually gave up

"HAH! Whatever….I don't really care about that shit…I hope he just die there" Laxus said, everyone got angry at him but the guild master didn't faze at that

"I'll be taking my leave, bastards HAHAHAHA!" then Laxus disappear in their eyesight

"Tch…..I don't really like that guy, he's so annoying" Cana said

"Well….EVERYONE does" Gray corrects her

"I swear I'll beat him to a pulp next time I saw him" Natsu said

"That's enough! Leave him alone for now; you know Laxus is always like that, don't you" Erza command, trying to calm them down and it work

"!"

Everyone felt another presence on the front doors, however before they even wonder who it was, all of them suddenly fall asleep except for Makarov, who actually paid no attention, then a cloaked man was walking towards the quest board, not even paying attention to his surroundings, he grab a quest paper and just leave like that and on cue, everyone started to regain consciousness, some were wiping their eyes

"W-Why did I just suddenly fell asleep" Lucy asked

"It was Mystogan's sleep magic" Mira answered her

"Eh"

"He's another Fairy Tail member and you can describe him as a mysterious person, he puts everyone asleep and takes a job on the board, then disappear and everyone will woke up, it's like he didn't want to be seen by everyone here" Mira explain

"Geez, Fairy Tail has some mysterious members here too, huh" Lucy commented

"Damn that Mystogan, why in the world does he need to put everyone to sleep like that" Natsu asked

"No one knows….." Gray said

 _Makoto:_

"That's….." the ahoge guy said while peeking, he can definitely saw four people, one of them was wearing a mask so Makoto can't describe him but he can feel a chilling aura around that guy

" _This feeling…is he an ice wizard_ " Makoto thought as he kept hidden under the rock, as on the other three…..

"It's been three years since we brought Deliora here on Galuna" the masked guy said

"Don't worry Reitei-sama, I'm sure your hard work will pay off" a guy wearing what it seems a blue-green Chinese costume assured this Reitei guy

"OF COURSE IT WILL! WE WORK HARD FOR THIS!" A human-dog hybrid guy yelled

"Don't get angry!"

"But….I was still wondering who knocked Angelica out on the shore…." A pink haired girl cried

"Who cares about that stupid rat?"

"She's not stupid, she's love…." The girl said with an affection

"Tch, whatever…."

Makoto sweat dropped while listening at their conversation, they're even weird than he initially thought but he also suspected that they must be the outsiders chief Moka was talking about, considering their clothes….

"And also…..that Reitei guy…his magic, did I just sense this type of magic from somewhere or rather…someone" Makoto muttered silently until….

"!"

The masked man immediately turns to the rock Makoto was hiding, the ahoge boy gasped at that. He completely forget that each wizard can sense magic of another if they were skilled enough

"It seems that we had an uninvited guest here…." The masked guy said as he walk to Makoto's direction slowly, the mentioned boy grit his teeth

" _Damn it…..what should I do….there must be something-oh, that's right…_ " Makoto suddenly remember something, he dug to the pocket of his hoodie and took something, it was a pair of unique black metal handcuffs with white outline

"Maybe…..I could use these"

 _Flashback:_

 _"So, where going on this village, is that right Erza?" Makoto asked the woman, she was currently holding a quest paper in her hands, both wizards were walking at the village's direction_

 _"Yes, some people were missing everyday and it makes the villagers scared, so they already seek help to the guilds" she answered_

 _"But….are you sure about taking me with you, you could have either Natsu or Gray go with you instead, they can help you better than me and besides, I might hold you back…or worst…" Makoto asked her, he sound a bit down at the last statement, Erza tap his shoulder_

 _"Don't worry, you'll do fine Makoto besides…..Natsu will be a bad choice considering his attitude, maybe Gray was a better idea but…."_

 _"But what"_

 _"Master requested me to take you on most of my jobs…don't know why though" Erza said, at that point, Makoto completely get what the master wants to do_

 _"Actually, I think I know the reason master would do that" Makoto said, Erza look at him_

 _"You do…"_

 _"Yeah, that's because..."_

 _Then he proceed to tell her everything about him, how did he got here and even his origin, about the Mutual killing game he had to endure and the trauma it dealt to him._

 _At first, Erza was completely confuse after finding out that he was from another world, it was quite interesting and suspicious at the same time, there are times she thought he was making up stories but it quickly disappeared since his face shows intense grief and misery while telling her everything, and instead she can't help but to feel sorry for him and offer him comfort for the loss of his friends, Makoto was quite grateful at that and starting to think that Fairy Tail really is a wonderful guild and consider himself lucky_

 _"Well, I can see why everyday you always gloomy" Erza said_

 _"Yeah, I guess"_

 _"But if you were transported here, there's a high possibility that your remaining friends were also here" she added_

 _"Master also thinks that and maybe that's why he's insisting me on going jobs so that I could look for them"_

 _"Now everything makes sense, he wants me to mentor you until you can do jobs on your own, correct" Erza said_

 _"You can put it that way" Makoto answered_

 _"Then it's decided….I will be your personal mentor until you can stand up on your own, how does that sound" Erza_

 _"EH! But that's…."_

 _"Well, you can't count on everyone in the guild better than me, most of them are immature so I'm your only option, and also I heard that your magic is the same as Gildarts so it will be a great help for me too"_

 _"But…"_

 _"Don't worry Makoto, have confidence on yourself, you are now in a completely different situation…you have the power to help people in need and save them, and if something happen, we got each other's back, got it" she said, trying to encourage him, Makoto smile at her_

 _"Ok…..thanks for that" Makoto told her_

 _"Here we are…." She said, both stop at the village entrance, they talk at the chief and he explain what they have to do, after that Erza and Makoto proceed to work by following a series of trail that they left behind_

 _"Are these… torn clothes" Makoto told her_

 _"Hmm….it seems that the hostages rip some of their shirts and drop them on the ground so that they leave a trail to where they headed, they knew that the chief will send someone to rescue them…" Erza said as she picked up more, Makoto look at the road to see a line-up of torn cloth and it's actually heading somewhere, the two wizards follow it until they arrive to a cave that was serving as the bandit's hideout, Erza signal Makoto to get ready, on which he do so_

 _"Okay, we'll bust in and I'll deal with the enemies, you rescue the hostages….." Erza instruct him, Makoto nodded at that_

 _"Then, ready….GO!"_

 _Inside the cave:_

 _"P-Please….let us go….what do you want from us" one of them begged, there are total of 5 hostages and all of them were tied up using a magic sealing handcuffs, therefore all of them are presumed wizards, they were lucky enough that they are not gagged since they were out of civilization, the bandits thought that no one will heard them no matter how loud they scream, but…._

 _"SHUT UP! You're starting to annoy me woman, I'll kill you if you don't-"_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Everyone inside panicked, especially the bandits, cloud of dust surround them from the explosion_

 _"WHO'S THERE!" one of the bandits yelled, after the dust subside, Erza was standing in front with sword on her right hand, Makoto remain hidden and trying to find an opportunity to rescue the hostages_

 _"H-Hey, isn't that….Titania"_

 _"HEH! Who cares, she alone and there's so many of us….she won't stand a chance" another one said with a arrogant smirk, Erza heard that_

 _"You will regret underestimating me, you bastards…..prepare yourself!" She yelled the last statement as she dash forward, slicing the nearest bandit_

 _"GAH!"_

 _"Get her!" and everyone charge at her, weapons and magic ready, however Erza skillfully dodge them and hack all of them with ease, effectively decreasing their numbers, at outside, Makoto was shock and impress at her swordsmanship and strength, despite facing hundreds of enemies, she remain calm and collected and accurately dealing blows without missing a beat_

 _"She reminds me of Kyoko…..but more an aggressive type unlike her" Makoto muttered and then he realized that their numbers were dwindling and with their attention focus on Erza, he took the chance to move in and free the hostages, he put a finger on his lips, signaling for them to keep quiet, they nodded and let Makoto guide them outside, after he successfully led them out, Makoto rush back in attempt to help her and it's a good thing that he did because two bandits manage to sneak on her back_

 _"ERZA! BEHIND YOU" Makoto yelled and the mentioned woman immediately turn to see two of them, she immediately deal with them with her sword however…._

 _"DIE!" then bandit on her front was about to swung his axe on her in attempt of beheading her, Makoto panic at that and unconsciously point his two fingers at him and then…._

 _"AHH!"_

 _"Huh…"_

 _The bandit screamed in pain as he feels that his heart was pierced by an unknown thing, Erza gasped at that too, a green beam of magical energy shot out from Makoto's fingertips, it effortlessly pierce the man's chest and heart and it didn't stop there, it go all the way behind him as it destroy a chunk of rock, then bandit lay on the ground, dead_

 _Makoto was speechless at that and realize one thing…..he just kill a person with his magic, Makoto's body shook_

 _"Makoto, that was gr-huh" Erza stop as she saw him, his eyes wide and hands shaking, she immediately realized what was happening to him_

 _"I…..I just….kill…a person" Makoto said and wondered what is this he feel…..it was threatening to consume him in case he give in…a feeling that will drag you to the pit of darkness….a feeling that will make you do the worst, then he just suddenly found the answer, it was…._

 _" **Despair** "_

 _"!"_

 _Erza gasped as she feels Makoto's magic increase suddenly though he remain motionless but Erza can feel it, his magic power was increasing rapidly, she was starting to sweat at the increase rate of his magic, if this keeps up he will-_

 _"Huh"_

 _Makoto said as he look at Erza with an innocent face as if he was in peace, the armored wizard gasped at him, recently he was shaking uncontrollably and now he was fine yet the magical pressure and his increased magic power she felt earlier remains on him…..what is going on_

 _"Makoto, are you okay" Erza asked him, he nodded in response_

 _"Yeah, by the way what about you" Makoto return the question to her, she nodded and thanked him earlier_

 _"I guess I really did kill him" Makoto muttered while looking at the man, Erza put a hand on his shoulder_

 _"Well if you didn't do it I was the one who will be killed at that time" Erza said, Makoto look at her_

 _"But he's…"_

 _"I guess you never kill before, right" she said, Makoto nodded at that, of course he didn't and there's no way he will, but with this…_

 _"It's okay, it was to defend a friend after all, and it's not entirely your fault" Erza said_

 _"….."_

 _"Anyway, you manage to free the hostages and I deal with the bandits, let's just escort them back to the village and our quest is done" Erza tried to change the topic, Makoto nodded and then his eyes fixed on a unique metal handcuffs_

 _"Is this a handcuffs" Makoto asked as he touch it, Erza nodded_

 _"Yes, those are magic sealing handcuffs, it was used against wizards to seal their magic power, preventing them to use spells but at the same time it will allow you hide your magic, but I don't think it was something you want to keep" Erza explained to him, Makoto nodded_

 _"Magic sealing handcuffs eh…."_

 _End flashback:_

"Now I was thankful that l keep these" Makoto said as he cuffed his one wrist and hold the other end so it won't make a noise, effectively sealing his magic power and with that, all he had to do is to swiftly move away and onto the next rock to hide and at the same time, Reitei peek at the place where Makoto was used to be and….

"!"

He was quite surprise to find no one and the magic he sense just disappeared, he grunted a bit as he went back to his underlings

"Reitei-sama…."

"Did you find it?"

"Hmph, I guess I was just imagining things, let's just proceed to the ritual, move" Reitei ordered as they all took their leave and after several seconds, they were completely gone, Makoto emerge from his hiding place and let out a heavy sigh of relief

"That was close" he said as he looks at the frozen demon

"I'm positive that this demon was the source of the curse, first I have to go back to the village, and about this Moon Drip Ceremony…I think I have to read the book I keep from the library, good thing I brought it with me" Makoto nodded to himself as he went out of the cave and back to village while taking precautions or he might get spotted

 _Unknown place:_

"…."

A guy with a long flowing hair was seen looking at the certain town below him, he look above the sky with his red eyes and what's more astonishing is that he was wearing a suit

"….."

Without muttering any word, he walks away in attempt to explore this unknown place he was in


	7. Truth

**AN: Nothing much to say except for an apology on my other stories in case you're reading them as well, I was really stuck on those and my mind isn't working much but I was trying my best to write on them, even though only few paragraphs I guess, okay here we go...**

Chapter 7: Truth

Returning to the village swiftly, Makoto immediately went back to the hut he's currently in, searching on his bag until he found a book, it was the book that he keep from the library that contains some information about advance and unique spells, flipping through pages, he was trying to find any information about this 'Moon Drip Ceremony', it was still noon so he still got plenty of time until night but he had to hurry

"Okay, let's see….." Makoto muttered while still flipping through pages until his eyes landed in the word he's searching for

"Here it is! Moon Drip…is a ceremony that allows the user to break down any magic even the indestructible ones such as Ice Shell and the like….." Makoto temporarily stop reading

"Ice Shell…..then the ice that was encasing that demon back in the cave was..." Makoto said, deducing that the diamond-like ice casted on the demon was indeed Ice Shell, keeping that information on his head, he continue reading

"….harnessing the moon's light as a medium, the ceremony created a purple barrier atop where the light will pass through, allowing it to destroy magic within vicinity and by focusing it on one point, the effectiveness will be greatly increased, allowing it to break down even more powerful and invincible spells…." Makoto processed the information, nodding to himself, he continue reading

"….however, the side effect was terrible to any creatures, anyone who were in range will have their minds greatly affected and altered in a way that it will make them think that they're something else if were expose for a very long time….." Makoto had a questioning look on that part…..altering their minds

"Well, chief Moka did mention something like altering minds but turning entities into that of a demons…the book never mention something like that…." Makoto muttered, then the door of his hut were opened to reveal Moka, Makoto look at him

"Makoto, you're back already" he said, Makoto stood and face the chief

"Yeah, I discover something on your Island that shouldn't be here and I was positive that it was related to the curse you have now…" Makoto answered him

"R-Really" Moka asked him, a bit shocked

"Yeah, but I have to wait until night to verify it…" Makoto added

"…"

"Um, what's wrong chief" Makoto asked him

"Nothing, I was just…..happy that someone like you was actually working so hard for us…." Moka said

"Didn't I tell you last time, I will do anything in my power to help you break the curse even if it kills me" Makoto said, trying to assure the village chief, being moved by his words, Moka look at Makoto

"So you really mean what you said all this time" Moka asked him

"Yes, I mean it" Makoto assure him

"In that case…..I want you to take this…." Moka then handed Makoto an old book with a lighting symbol on the center, Makoto gasp, he recognized this type of book

"Is this…."

"You guess it right, it was a book that contain spells of a certain Slayer-type magic that has been on this island for a very long time" Moka explained

"Eh"

"For unknown reason, this book suddenly emit tiny yet noticeable aura a year ago, so as a chief, I investigate it but I got nothing so I decided to keep it instead, it remained that way until you came into this island and the aura surrounding this intensifies" Moka said

"What!"

"I don't know how but I was certain that it was waiting for someone to take it….and I'm now sure that someone was you Makoto, the book was waiting for you so take it and it will help you" Moka said

"…"

Makoto was speechless, this book was waiting for him…..but as far as he can remember, he can't master any spells from any of the books on the guild library no matter how hard he tried but now….

"Wait, what type of magic this book contains" Makoto asked, Moka smile at him

"Lightning Devil Slayer Magic…"

 _Unknown Place:_

Walking at the direction of the forest, a red eyed guy wearing a suit kept walking until he encounter a girl tapping her foot while seemingly waiting for someone, he continue walking until he got close to her, the girl turn to him and…..smile

"How's is it, Hinata-kun" she asked, the guy she named Hinata frowned

"Not good, it seems that we are in a completely different place, it's nowhere near Japan" he said in neutral and deep voice, despite not expressing emotion on it, he was quite confused at what's going on

"I see, by the way aren't you going to cut your hair, it was quite….a sight you know" she said, Hinata look at her and then he move his hands on his head and he realize that the girl was right, he really had a very long hair

"I guess you're right, Chiaki…but we don't have any scissors" Hinata told her

"Hmm….we don't have a choice, we have to go look for one" Chiaki said, Hinata sigh at her obvious answer

"I saw a town near here, we should go there and maybe we can fix my hair and ask where we are" Hinata told her, she nodded and dusted herself and the two walk at the town Hinata was talking about

 _At the town:_

Every person they encounter gasped in shock at the sight of Hinata's very long hair, Chiaki was trying her best not to be embarrassed about it until…

"Um, excuse me…."

Hinata and Chiaki turn around to see a woman with blonde hair, the two was not surprise to see her shocked expression

"C-Can we help you miss" Chiaki asked her

"P-Pardon me but I can't help but to notice your hair, Mr…."

"Hinata….Hajime Hinata" He introduce himself

"Oh, Mr. Hinata" the woman continued

"Actually, I was quite uncomfortable in these hair too, I don't know how I got these in the first place" Hinata told her, the blonde woman sweat dropped

" _It's your own hair for god's sake and you didn't know how it suddenly grew that long…_ " She internally yelled

"I really don't know how my hair grew this long miss so pardon me, I can't really remember" Hinata said, the woman gasped, did he just read her mind

"O-Oh, I-Is that so…..I apologize" Lucy said, trying her best not to offend him more

"It's ok"

"Umm, if you don't mind, can you guide us on a nearest barber shop" Chiaki asked here

"W-Well….I don't think a barber can help you with your hair considering how long it was, but…" the woman stop talking for a second

"…I think I can help you instead" she continued, Hinata and Chiaki look at her, the woman was confuse

"Eh, really, I mean…"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not me who will help you but someone else" She correct them

"What"

"Okay then…" the woman took a step back from the two and take out a gold key with a crab design on the end

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" she then wave the key and it flash a moment until a human dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser appear, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers, he has thick lips and wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back and holding a pair of scissors, Hinata was emotionless yet gasped internally while Chiaki was shocked, what in the world did she just do

"You need me Lucy-ebi…." He spoke

"Well, not really Cancer" The woman named Lucy said

"….."

Cancer then turns to see Hinata and Chiaki then he focused on Hinata and his really long hair

"I see, that's how it is-ebi…." Cancer said readying his scissors

"Y-Yeah, precisely, if you don't mind, can you give that man a haircut, his hair was really long" Lucy said

"Okay-ebi…"

Then before Hinata and Chiaki knew what happened, Cancer swiftly move around Hinata and expertly cut his hair, leaving a trail of light at the same time, after that, Cancer stop and land on the same spot where he is before

"It's done-ebi" Cancer said

"Eh"

Chiaki look at Hinata to see that his hair was back to normal, along with his ahoge, the boy touch his head and found out that his hair was now back the way he knew

"Thanks" Hinata said

"No problem-ebi"

"Okay, Cancer go back, thanks for the help" Lucy said, Cancer obliged and disappears, after that, Hinata and Chiaki thank Lucy for her help and then….

"W-What did you just do earlier….Lucy-san" Chiaki suddenly asked her

"Oh, that….that was my magic" Lucy answered

"Eh"

"Magic"

"That's right, Cancer is one of my celestial spirits" Lucy added

"…."

Hinata and Chiaki was now really confuse at that, it was a good thing that Hinata's hair problem was fixed but they have even bigger problems now, especially Hinata, who just found himself awake in a middle of forest with Chiaki on his side, it's what he only remember after he participate on Kamukara Project and being turned into world's hope

"Well…I'll be going now then, my friends are waiting for me" Lucy said as she was about to leave the two in their own thoughts until…

"Wait!"

Lucy turn back to the two after she hear Chiaki yelled

"What"

"Well, actually….we don't know where we are…..me and Hinata-kun just woke up and found ourselves here, can we come with you" Chiaki asked her, Lucy gasped at that

"Eh, you don't know where you are….."

"Yes, that's right" Hinata said

"I….I really can't help you two about that but I guess you can come with me on the guild….maybe master can help you instead" Lucy said

"Guild….?" Chiaki asked, she suddenly had a feeling that she heard that term….maybe in one of the games she's playing

"Okay then, we'll go with you, I guess we owe you again, Lucy-san" Hinata said, right now the best thing to do is to play along and he'll ask later

"Okay, that's settle everything, let's go" Lucy said, Hinata grab Chiaki's hand and the two followed Lucy, Chiaki lean closer to Hinata and the two talk silently

"But Hinata-kun…."

"I know, but right now we have to play along….I don't know how but I have a strong feeling that we'll meet someone we knew" Hinata told her

"Eh, really"

"Maybe…."

The three walk in silent for about five minutes and then, Lucy told them that they were almost there until….

"W-Wha-"

Hinata and Chiaki heard Lucy said out loud, the blonde girl close here mouth in shock at the sight of the building in front of them

"What is this" Chiaki was confuse and so is Hinata, what they saw was a building with several large iron clubs popping out of it

"W-What happened to our guild?" Lucy asked no one in shocked, Hinata and Chiaki was looking at the building, from what they can observe, it was attacked considering it has holes all over the structure from where the iron clubs were sticking out

"It's Phantom Lord, Lucy"

Lucy, Hinata and Chiaki gasped as they turn around to see a white haired woman holding a basket full of groceries

"Mira! What happened here" Lucy went to Mira, Hinata and Chiaki follow suit

"Last night, our guild was attack by an unknown intruder, luckily everyone was already home so no one was injured" Mira explained, Lucy sigh in relief, then after few seconds, Mira turn to Hinata and Chiaki

"Hello, are you Lucy's friends" she politely asked, Hinata was about to answer that but Lucy beat him to it

"No, not really, I just met them while I'm on my way here" Lucy answered, Mira nodded at that

"So, who are you two" Mira asked again

"Hajime Hinata"

"Nanami Chiaki"

"Hinata-san and Chiaki-san, right" Mira told them, they both nodded

"Yes"

"Well then, there's no point of staying here, follow me, everyone's at the basement" Mira said as the three follow her

 _Makoto:_

"D-Did you just say Devil Slayer Magic" Makoto asked Moka again, the old chief nodded

"That's right, that magic was buried on this island long time, I don't know how but ever since it emerge and I found it, we keep it since not all of us were powerful enough to master it" Moka answered

"….."

Makoto look at the book again, he can't believe it, a slayer type magic that specialize in destroying demons was now on his hand and then another question popped on his head

"But wait a minute, how can you tell that I was the one…..there's more powerful wizard other than me, maybe they can use this better instead" Makoto asked, it was too weird for a powerful magic was meant for him, there must be something more on what Moka said

"About that, when you first came here, I felt something on you…." Moka started

"….."

"Back when you declared that you're going to free us from our curse, I feel at ease already….as if I was given hope and make me trust you so easily" Moka said, the boy gasped at that

"Really"

"Yeah, you were trying your best to do it and it was obvious that we should help you in any way we can" Moka said

"I-Is that so….then thank you" Makoto said

"No problem" Moka told him, Makoto keep the book on his bag and then….

"So, how can I master this magic" Makoto asked, Moka was thinking for while and then he face Makoto

"No Idea" he simply answered

"WHAT!"

"I don't know how but I'm sure you can figure it out yourself" Moka said confidently, Makoto gulp

"I'm done for…." Makoto said

But their conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion, Makoto and Moka gasped as the two went outside and what they was stunned them, then village was covered in ice, well not all but a large part of the village was frozen and the villagers was running for their lives

"What happened here" Moka asked as one of the villager stop and face the two

"Please run away Chief! The outsider has-" he didn't get to finish as a large shard of ice flew at him and pierce his chest, he cough blood before laying on the ground, clearly dead, Moka was shock at that while Makoto feel something inside of him again after seeing that…..

"No, this can't be..." he muttered

"So I was right after all…"

Makoto turn to front to see four people, it's the same people he saw on the cave especially the masked man

"You…"

 _Fairy Tail Basement:_

Four people arrived where everyone in Fairy Tail are, and just like always, they're drinking and laughing but it can't hide what they really feel after what happened at their guild, Hinata and Chiaki look at each and every one of them, suddenly both teens felt something within them, it's the same feeling when the girl Lucy summon what she calls Celestial Spirit of hers back then

"We're back" Mira announce, everyone turn to see her, Lucy, Hinata and Chiaki, they became confused at the last two

"Hey Mira, who are those two" a random member asked

"Oh, they are-"

"I'm Hajime Hinata and this is Nanami Chiaki…" Hinata interrupt her and introduce himself and Chiaki instead, he look at Mira and bow at her in apology

"…Sorry about that, but me and my friend here was lost, we don't know where we are and we're asking for someone who can help us" Hinata continued, everyone gasped at his straightforwardness

"Oh, is that so" suddenly, Makarov's voice was heard, Hinata and Chiaki turn to see a short looking old man

"….."

Hinata and Chiaki went to him, Makarov inspect the two while they were getting close to him

"Good afternoon sir" Hinata greeted, Makarov nodded at that, despite his serious face, he was polite

"Umm…Pardon us but we really help here, me and Hinata-kun suddenly found ourselves here for no reason, Hinata scout the area until he found this town, then we met Lucy-san a while and she said that someone might help us here instead" Chiaki explain to him, Makarov absorb her explanation and suddenly remember something

" _Found ourselves here for no reason…._ " Makarov thought, he suddenly had a feeling that he heard that from someone and then it click to him, Makoto said the same thing back then when he first found him, don't tell me….

"You found yourselves here for no reason…..is that right" Makarov said, the two nodded at that, Makarov smile a bit and Hinata caught it

"Is there something wrong, mister" he asked

"Oh, what you just said back then, I already heard that from a certain someone" Makarov said, Chiaki gasped while Hinata kept a neutral face

"R-Really, who" she asked, if what Hinata said earlier was true then someone that they knew must be here as well

"His name's Na-"

"Master! Bad news" Erza's voice rang through the basement, everyone turn to him

"Erza, what is it"

"Levy, Jet and Droy were attacked" Erza told them, everyone gasped at what she said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"W-Where are they now" Lucy asked her, Levy was one of her close friends and it pains her that she was attacked of all people

"Magnolia's South Gate Park, but…" Erza grit her teeth

"But what"

"You have to take a look yourselves" Erza said as she return to the place she just told them, everyone also depart from the basement to see what's going on, Makarov then turn to Hinata and Chiaki

"Sorry, you two but we've actually got a serious business to take care right now, we'll continue later, you can stay here" he said

"We'll go too" Hinata said firmly, Makarov look at him and sigh

"Okay, but be careful" Makarov told them, Hinata and Chiaki nodded and they also went to the place Erza mentioned

 _Magnolia South Gate Park:_

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, everyone arrive at the part and a gruesome sight welcomed them, Levy, Jet and Droy were pinned on a large tree in crucified style by Iron restraints, a Phantom Lord mark was on their belly

"T-This can't be"

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Natsu yelled in rage

"Master…" Erza said as she turn to Makarov, whose face were shadowed

"Destruction of our guild is no concern of me since we can just rebuild it back but attacking one of my children…..they have just crossed the line" Makarov said as his body glowed yellow

"THEY'RE ASKING FOR A WAR!" he yelled

 _Makoto:_

"You…" Makoto muttered, the masked man Reitei, the pink haired woman Sherry, the Chinese wanabee name Yuka and the human-dog hybrid name Toby was in front of him

"I assume that you're the one who's on the cave earlier, whose magic mysteriously vanish" Reitei told him

"Yeah, I am…" Makoto answered, there's no point of lying

"Hmph, I should have anticipated that they manage to seek help outside, Sherry, get rid of this wizard along with the villagers" Reitei ordered, the mentioned woman nodded as she whistle

"As you wish Reitei-sama…..Angelica!" Sherry yelled and from above a giant rat was flying by rotating his tail and holding what appear a large bucket, Makoto look up and grit his teeth

"I-Is that…."

"Destroy them, my beautiful Angelica" Sherry told her, the rat obliged as she splash the contents of the bucket, a highly corrosive substance was falling down at them, Makoto look at it

"…"

The ahoge boy didn't say anything as he raises his right hand, Reitei and the other was confuse at what he was trying to do until the moment the substance touch his palm, it glowed green and slowly engulf by it and then it just shatters on a pixel-size lights and then vanish without any traces, everyone including the villagers was shocked at that

"What!" Sherry yelled

"It just vanish like that…..what type of magic does this guy have" Yuka asked

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Toby yelled

"….."

Makoto then lowered his hand and face the four with a serious face, his aura shifted on a different level, he look at the four with an emotionless look and the magical pressure increase around him, the four definitely feel it

"!"

"T-This guy….his magic power just increase"

"…."

Reitei hate to admit it but his magic was way higher than him but that doesn't mean he'll back down, a chilling aura surround him along with mists that actually freezes the ground for intimidation purpose

"You…..what are you going to do with that demon after you free him" Makoto suddenly asked, that question was likely pertaining to Reitei

"!"

"You are currently using a Moon Drip Ceremony, a ritual that harnessing the Moon's light to break down any magic regardless of their invincibility, right" Makoto continue, Sherry, Yuka and Toby gasped at that but Reitei appears to be unfazed, well we can't tell since he had a mask on

"So you knew what was going on here, I assume" Reitei asked him, Makoto seemingly didn't acknowledge that and he continue talking

"The ritual forms a purple energy barrier atop where the light will go through…." Makoto told them

"That's right" Reitei answer him, Makoto look at him, expression still unchanging

"That demon inside that Ice Shell was clearly dangerous judging from it's appearance, and I was quite grateful that whoever seals it, she manages to save lives and yet you want to free it….why" Makoto asked him

"Someone like you will never understand but since you already knew most of it and you're about to die here, I'll tell you the whole story…" Reitei said

"…"

"I was taught by Master Ur of her Ice Molding Magic…." Reitei started

"Ice Molding Magic….How are you related to Gray-" Makoto interrupt him but then moment he said that an ice carved Dragon appeared and was about to devour him but Makoto swiftly swipe his hand and it was completely disassembled into pieces , Makoto was shock at that

"What are you-"

"I don't want you mentioning that name in front of me" Reitei said dangerously

"….."

"That man was also Ur's student along with me but he's was a complete failure and he just disappear, I'm sure that he's dead by now" Reitei said

"…" Makoto didn't speak; he decided that this isn't the best time to….

"At that point, I always think that my master was the strongest wizard and no one can defeat her until that day eventually come, when Deliora attack a village and Master Ur try to defeat it to save the people there" he continued

"Deliora…is that the name of the demon inside the Ice Shell right now" Makoto muttered again

"But Ur realized that Deliora was way too strong for her so she uses her last spell, the Ice Shell, and with that she successfully seal and defeat Deliora but I suddenly realized that Ice Shell has a price to pay…."

"…"

"That's right, my master sacrifice herself to seal it….." Reitei said angrily, Makoto look at him

"I understand your loss but I don't get the reason why are you freeing the monster that even your master can't beat" Makoto asked

"THAT"S EXACTLY THE REASON, YOU FOOL!" Reitei yelled, Makoto was taken aback at that

"!"

"Deliora took away my chance to surpass Ur, I was at lost on that time, how am I going to prove that I became stronger than her if she was dead…and then I realized one thing" Reitei said as he smile, Makoto was confuse first but after a while, he completely realize what he was trying to do, he gasped

"D-Don't tell me…."

"That's right, you got it, I'm going to free Deliora in order to defeat it myself, that way I will be able to surpass Ur, I'm going to beat the monster that defeat her" Reitei said, Makoto was shock

"So, this entire curse was for that selfish reason…" he said

"Hmph, as I thought, you'll never understand what I feel so now that you know everything, you're going to die along with these pathetic villagers" Reitei raise his hand and in astonish speed, he create multiple moldings carved out of ice, Tiger, Dragon and even Ape, Makoto gasped at how they move freely, as if they have their own life

"My Ice molding magic was so advance that I can carve familiar-type things that fight for me, these beasts, derived from powerful creatures will slaughter all of you" Reitei said as his creation charge

"Reitei-sama, were you supposed to conserve your magic so you can fight Deliora" Sherry asked

"I was intending to but that guy's magic was quite overwhelming so I have to use full scale attack, there's still plenty of time so I'll just have to recover it fast" Reitei told her, at Makoto's side, he was looking at the charging ice beasts

"Chief Moka…" Makoto suddenly called, the chief gasped at his serious tone

"W-What is it?"

"If you don't mind, can I alter you landscape a bit?" Makoto asked as he tightly clenches his right fist

"Eh"


	8. Wherever Hope Goes, Despair Follows

**AN: Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year to all readers, okay after squeezing my brain out, i manage to publish this chapter, lately I suddenly lost interest in writing and reading fics but i think i'm okay now however, don't expect monthly updates okay, you're pressuring me, okay here we go...**

Chapter 8: Wherever Hope Goes, Despair Follows

 _Magnolia Hospital:_

Few people can be seen inside a hospital room and among them were Hinata and Chiaki the others were Mira and Lucy, the four were watching Levy, Jet and Droy resting, they immediately release the trio in the tree where they were crucified and brought them here, there's no major injury in their bodies, just bruises and small cuts can be found

"Levy…." Lucy tearfully said, watching her dear friend sleeping

"I'm sure they're okay now…don't worry" Mira said, trying to comfort her, Lucy look at her and nodded

"I know….it's just that…why them of all people" The blonde asked her

"…"

Mira hugged her and Lucy hug her back, meanwhile Hinata and Chiaki can't help but to feel sorry for the three, despite meeting them few moments ago

"Hinata-kun" Chiaki started but Hinata signaled her to keep quiet for a while, she nodded at that and after few minutes Lucy decided to go out to get some fresh air, Mira nodded at that and let her be, thinking that this was for her own good since she's been depressed the most, after Lucy left, the white haired woman turn to the two

"Oh, you two must be tired by now….and I'm sorry that you get involved into this mess" Mira said, Chiaki nodded back

"Yeah it was, but we actually don't mind at all" Hinata said

"Is that so…."

"By the way, your guild master was talking about someone on our same state….can you tell us who he is" Hinata asked her, Mira give a thought about it and then….

"Oh, you mean Makoto" She said, at that name, Chiaki's eyes widen

"Makoto…. You're not talking about Naegi Makoto, are you" She asked

"Yeah, it's exactly as you said Nanami-san, you know him" Mira confirmed

"Of course, he's one of our junior at Hope's Peak Academy, he's from Class 78" Chiaki answered

"Oh….so you two are also…..on the same world Makoto was telling us" Mira asked

"Eh"

"Oh, In that case…..you should stay with us then, I bet Makoto will be happy to see two of his friends here on our guild when he return" She added

"Okay, we understand" Hinata said

"Where is he anyway" Chiaki asked

"He's on a job right now, he won't come back for a while" Mira told her

"Job….what job"

"Oh I think you two still didn't know how everything works here, in that case I'll explain everything…" Mira said, the two can't help but nodded as they hear Mira's story

 _Makoto:_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Toby yelled, he and his comrades are actually being shielded at Reitei's ice carved shield that protect them from rubbles, if you want to know what happened, Makoto just use his crash and disassembly magic and channeled it to his fist and punched the entire ground that it actually destroy the entire village (He already have Chief Moka's consent before he did this) as well as Reitei's creations causing an entire chunk of soil to flew off them

"Tch, just what kind of magic he had….this is so ridiculous" Yuka asked

After the display of destruction and the dust had subside, Makoto was seen in the middle but his entire face was shadowed and his eyes were glowing green

"Now you know I mean business here" Makoto told them

"And so do we..." Reitei said

"…."

Reitei jumped and face Makoto head on, there's no way he'll defeat him without using magic

"I see you're not an ordinary wizard, what is your name" Reitei asked him, Makoto look at him but in fact, he was hesitating if he's going to tell him his name or not

"Why should I tell my name on someone I didn't know" Makoto asked instead, he decided that telling them his name would had a very bad effect later

"Doesn't matter, but you should be honored for I decided to use my full magic against you"

"…"

Reitei then remove his mask to unveil his appearance, a young looking man with snow white hair and a very sharp look

" _So that was his appearance huh…..he a bit older than Gray though_ " Makoto thought

"Let's begin"

Reitei raise his hand and it release a chilling aura around it, Makoto in response clench his right fist and unclench his point finger and on the tip, a green glowing ball of magic power was formed and radiate a warm light

"!"

"I don't have time on your nonsense, Reitei or whoever you are…" Makoto started as he dash in an incredible speed that nearly outmatch Reitei's sharp senses

"!"

Makoto slam the glowing ball of magic in Reitei's chest and fire a concentrated beam of magic however Reitei manage to grasped Makoto's left arm with his chilling ice magic and then an enormous explosion of cold steam and rubble occurred form where the two were standing

"REITEI-SAMA" Sherry yelled in worry and then after few minutes, Makoto and Reitei jump away from each other, Reitei's chest has a heavy wound while Makoto's entire left arm is completely frozen solid

"Grr..." Reitei groaned in frustration while breathing heavily, damn it his magic was lethal as well, if he didn't take action earlier, he'll be dead by now

"…." Makoto didn't say anything as he look at his frozen arm and to everyone's surprise, he isn't even worried at the state he's in

"T-That guy…"

"Is he mocking Reitei-sama's Ice Magic?"

Then Makoto apply magic power to his arm and then the ice encasing it was disassemble and he's now okay, The two was about to continue their fight until…

*ROARRRR!*

"Wha-"

"!"

Everyone gasped at the loud and terrifying roar they all heard, they search around to find its source but no avail however…..

"N-No way….don't tell me"

"Deliora has awakened…The Moon Drip was a success" Reitei cheered, Makoto gasped at that

"But t-that was…" Makoto wasn't surprised that the demon was freed, but what he wondered is…

" _Why now…it's still noon and they need another round of Moon Drip ceremony to completely release it from the Ice Shell_ " he thought as another rumble occurred the entire island was shaking

"Damn it"

"HAHAHAHA!" Reitei laughed

"Did you realized what you have just done" Makoto asked him

"Of course I am, I can now finally have the chance to surpass Ur by killing it" Reitei answered him

"You….You don't know what you're doing" Makoto replied back but it appears that Reitei isn't even acknowledging him anymore, he was so overjoyed at the fact that Deliora was now free

Makoto was left with one option, secure the safety of the villagers and evacuate them on the safest part of the island, but with the Deliora freed, he doesn't think the entire island was safe anymore

"Makoto"

"!"

The boy turns to see Moka and the villagers, their expression was a neutral one much to his surprise

"Chief Moka"

"I think it's about time you leave the Island, save yourself" Moka said

"What!"

"I guess…..we just have to accept that we're going to die here and now, thank you for your efforts of freeing us from the curse but it seems that we're going to perish along with it"

"…"

Makoto's heart sank at Moka's words…abandon them and leave them to die, there's no way he can do that especially that he promise to free them and he intended to keep it until the very end, he can't come back to Fairy Tail with an unfinished job and besides, he still got a lot of things to do, suddenly…

" _Makoto, have confidence on yourself, you are now in a completely different situation…you now have the power to help people in need and save them_ " Erza's advice rang through his head, Makoto then face Moka and everyone else

"No"

"!"

"I will finish this even if it means risking my life" Makoto said

"But you're still too young to die here"

"I don't care"

"!"

"I am a Fairy Tail Wizard and I will keep my promise until the end, I'd rather die here if I won't be able to complete this, I've had enough of abandoning people" Makoto firmly said

"Makoto, you….."

And then a purple glow can be seen from Makoto's bag, everyone gasped at that as Makoto peek inside his bag only to see that the book Moka gave to him was glowing brightly and then it suddenly float in front of him

" ** _That resolve of yours….I will accept it_** "

 _Reitei:_

"Finally! The time to surpass Ur has come" Reitei said as he now face Deliora, the demon who defeat her Master and took away his one and only chance to become stronger than her

*ROARRR!*

Deliora roar loudly and trashing around while gripping it's head, Reitei and the others were surprise at that but it doesn't matter, Deliora was here and he will destroy it with his two hands

"Ice Make…LANCE!" Reitei cast an enormous and countless ice shape lances towards Deliora but suddenly a very dark and ominous aura surround the demon and it appears that the aura protect it from Reitei's attack

The dark aura was slowly enveloping the demon until it was now completely covered, Reitei and the others can hear Deliora's roar and then the aura that surrounds it disappeared violently in the air, releasing a shockwave around it to reveal Deliora but there's a major changes that shocked Reitei and his men, the body was now color black on its left half-side and white on the right half-side, it possess a red vertical stripe for an eye and an evil smile and sinister expression on the Black half and on the White half was onyx black eyes and neutral expression

"W-What the hell is this….what happen to Deliora" Sherry asked in disbelief

"I don't care, I will defeat it here and now" Reitei said, not caring at the appearance Deliora took, but his efforts were all crushed as new Deliora swung his arm to the Reitel and effortlessly sending the poor guy on the ground, knocking him out on the process

"REITEI-SAMA!"

"D-Deliora was too powerful…if Reitei can't beat it…..there's no way we can" Yuka said as everyone was now scared to shit, and to their surprise, it spoke

" ** _That's it you bastards, fall in despair….Upupupupu_** " Deliora laughed as he sense a certain someone and his laugh became louder

" ** _As much as I want to enjoy your despair-filled faces, I have some business to take care of and besides, this new body I possess is way greater than that girl_** " Deliora spoke, at this point the remaining people present didn't even care to think what really is going on so with that, Deliora took off, destroying the cave he was in

 _Makoto:_

"!"

Makoto sense a very dark presence coming beneath the ground, and suddenly he find this sensation very familiar to him, this sinister aura…

"T-This is…..it can't be" Makoto said as the ground rumbled and then it was completely destroyed and something jump out, the dust was covering it but Makoto can see it's left eye glowing red

"Y-Y-Y-You…." Makoto muttered, his worst fears confirmed

" ** _Upupupupu…it's been a while, Naegi Makoto_** " the silhouette spoke and the dust was blown away to reveal Deliora but the color pattern of its body and eyes make Makoto shiver, it was black and white, the same color pattern as….

"MONOKUMA!"

 _Magnolia Hospital:_

"T-That was…..amazing" Chiaki said in disbelief, Mirajane told them everything about this place called Earthland, a place filled with magic power

"So beside Oxygen, you're saying that this world was consist of something called 'Etherano' and these particles were entering into individuals with special container and those individuals were known as wizards, is that right" Hinata said, he was thankful for his enhanced brain or else he won't understand anything of it, especially something like this bizzare

"That's right, Makoto has magic power like us so he's using it to live his life as a wizard, doing jobs and the like" Mira said

"No way" Chiaki was shocked, to think like this was really happening and not only that, Makoto possess magic, if that's the case then….

"D-Does this mean that we also have…." Chiaki asked

"W-Well…I do sense something from you two but it's was still faint, it's kinda hard to tell" Mira said

"Eh"

"…"

"Anyway, you can stay with us and we'll figure something out once Makoto returned" Mira said

"Yes, we will" Chiaki said

"Thank you very much" Hinata said

"You're welcome" Mira told them then suddenly, she realized that Lucy was taking too long on her walk so she decided to went outside, leaving the two alone

"So were now in a world filled with magic, it's so hard to believe" Chiaki said

"Yeah, but I guess we have to…we now exist here and no matter how much we refuse to accept it, this will be now our new reality" Hinata said

"That was a deep answer, Hinata-kun" Chiaki said, surprised at his words

"I guess that project changed me a lot" Hinata said

"I suppose…..but I still believe that no matter how much you modified and enhance yourself, the real you will always be the best thing you ever had, I already told you Hinata-kun, it's not all about talent, it about your determination to change yourself for the better" Chiaki said

"Chiaki" Hinata gasped at her words, it was warm and making him feel better

"You're right…." He added, the two smile at each other until Mira burst through the door and holding Lucy's keys

"This is bad, Lucy was kidnapped" Mira told the two

"EH!"

"!"

 _Makoto:_

"MONOKUMA!"

" ** _Upupupupupu…..did you miss me, my Ultimate Hope_** " Deliora asked him

"How….How are you alive, you're already…." Makoto asked

" ** _Do you really think that you could get rid of me so easily….after all what you defeat was my previous vessel and not really me_** " it answered

"Vessel…" Makoto repeated

" ** _That's right….I guess I will enlighten you brain with this little yet interesting information…TA-DA! You got it right, Enoshima Junko was nothing but my vessel to spread Despair in the whole world_** " Deliora said

"WHA!-" Makoto was shocked

" ** _In other words…Enoshima Junko and her puny big sister, Ikusaba Mukuro was my puppet from the start_** "

"!"

Makoto was now beyond shocked at what he said, so all this time, Junko and Mukuro, the ones he thought his nemesis was innocent as well

"YOU!"

" ** _Upupupupupu_** "

Makoto grit his teeth at Deliora/Monokuma, so everything he did was all for nothing, his friend's death and the sister's demise, each and every one of them suffered to death and the sisters were used by this….creature

" ** _How is it Makoto-chan…It's so full of despair isn't it….knowing that your efforts were all to waste after all…Upupupupupupu_** "

"Don't joke around me…"

" ** _Hmmm….._** "

"I said….DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Makoto yelled on the top of his lungs and as respond to his anger, his magic power exploded and gain a massive increase in amount, and then on his right lower arm, a strange black marks appeared and on that moment, Makoto release a massive amount of purple lightning that strike the entire place around him

" ** _!_** "

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Makoto declared as he thrust his fist and a giant purple lightning blast erupt from it, Striking Deliora/Monokuma into oblivion, it shrieked in pain as an explosion occurred around him

*ROARRR!*

Deliora/Monokuma roared as he shook off the lightning Makoto threw at him, Makoto create distance from it as he prepared for his next attack and letting his guard up, he look at his right arm to see his Lightning Devil Slayer mark on it, he suddenly remember how he got this power in the first place

 _Flashback:_

" ** _Your resolve…..I will accept it_** "

 _Makoto, Moka and everyone gasped as the book spoke at them, Makoto look at it in disbelief, well seeing a talking book was too abnormal despite the fact that he was already in a place with talking cats, strange creatures and magic power_

" ** _Naegi Makoto….Accept this power and let your heart guide you on what is right, do not despair no matter how tough the situation is for you, always keep pushing forward towards the bright future and slay all evil that will get in your way"_**

 _The book disassemble into tiny pixels and then rearranged itself into Makoto's right lower arm, and then after that display, the book completely disappeared but in return, it was transformed into a unique black markings residing on his arm, it was emitting a purple aura and Makoto can feel it's power_

 _"See, the book was really onto you, Makoto" Moka suddenly said, Makoto look at him_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Now, I asked you this again, free us from the curse" Moka ordered_

 _"Yes, sir"_

 _End Flashback:_

"Monokuma, prepare yourself" Makoto yelled as he ignite both his fist with his newly Lightning Devil Slayer Magic

" ** _Upupupupupu…such Despair I feel watching you grow before my eyes_** " Deliora/Monokuma spoke as he open its mouth and charge magic on it, then fire it towards Makoto, who dodge effortlessly by coating himself with lightning to increase his speed, the beam travel all the way until it create a dome like explosion

"…"

Makoto look at it again but this time he was now calm, unlike earlier, which was full of rage, the despair he felt earlier was now completely gone and all he can feel was power

*RAORRR!*

Deliora/Monokuma clenched his fist and tried to hit Makoto several times but it was completely useless with his lightning enhance speed, then a thought form on his head as his attempt to try a new move

" _If I'm a slayer-wizard now….that means I can…_ " Makoto then inhale a large amount of air and tried the move Natsu was always using

"Lightning Devil's Roar!" Makoto then attempt to spit out lightning from his mouth but to his shocked, no lightning came out

"WHAT THE HECK!" Makoto accidentally said as he dodge another of Deliora's strikes

"What did I do wrong…" he added as he keep his distance from the demon

" _Wait a minute….maybe I was wrong at how I say the spell…but what should I say then…_ " Makoto thought as he look at Deliora and notice something at how he attack him…..it was always rampaging….so full of rage-wait

"Full of rage"

"Full….of….rage"

"Full…"

"…of…."

"…rage…"

"Rage….that's it!" Makoto figure it out so he tried again

"Lightning Devil's…" he inhaled air as he gather magic from his lungs and then…

"…..Rage!" this time a massive amount of purple Lightning came out from his mouth, it so powerful and destructive that the ground was cracking as the attack travel toward Deliora/Monokuma, it successfully hit the demon and since it was a devil slaying spell, it effectively damage it lethally yet it was still standing up

"Alright, it works" Makoto cheered

" ** _YOU!_** "

Deliora/Monokuma yelled in pure anger as he charged another magic from its mouth, Makoto this time won't let him fire that powerful beam anywhere

"Lightning Devil's…." Makoto then ignite his left fist with purple lightning and he jump toward Deliora with lighting speed

"'….Shining Fist" Similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Makoto punch Deliora/Monokuma with his lightning coated fist, the demon can definitely feel Makoto's punch and not just that, right after he punch it, a blast of lightning struck it that came out from nowhere as an after effect

*RROOAAARR!*

Deliora/Monokuma yelled in pain as it struggle to stand up at the series of attacks, Makoto temporarily stop his assault and look at the demon

" ** _Y-You b-bastard…h-how c-could you…this much damage to this demon you have dealt_** " it spoke

"You're still up" Makoto asked

" ** _D-Damn it…..this creature is completely useless….._** " Deliora/Monokuma said as Makoto decided to finish things up

"It's over, Monokuma" Makoto said as he increase the output of his magic power and he just suddenly realized that he isn't even tired yet after those series of spells he casted

"Lightning Devil's….." Makoto and this time, he ignite both of his fist and then he assume a stance like he's holding a sword with both of his hands and then the lightning quickly morphed into a giant lightning blade

"…..Hell Blade!" Makoto then jump high and then proceed to slice Deliora/Monokuma with such speed that it make Makoto look like a strand of lightning moving around the demon fast

" ** _GGOODD DDDAMMNN IT!_** "

Deliora/Monokuma screamed in pain as the attack effectively slice him to pieces and after Makoto finish the spell, another giant pillar of lightning struck the demon, completely disintegrate it into nothing, Makoto can hear it's scream of agony but another surprise came into view

"!"

Makoto gasped as Deliora glow in black aura and it appears that the aura was leaving it's body just before the demon completely disappear, then the aura float above and face the ahoge guy

" _I- Is this….._ "

" ** _It's not over yet…nothing's over yet, no matter how much you resist, Despair will follow you forever, until then keep yourself in shape Upupupupupu_** " The aura completely disappeared and the only remains was Deliora's sliced corpses, Makoto suddenly felt a bit tired

"I should have known…*huff*…I went overboard a bit" Makoto said as he kneeled on the ground in exhaustion, well it makes sense since this is the first time using Lightning Devil Slayer Magic

"Makoto!"

"He's over there"

"He did it"

Makoto heard the villager's cheer, he smile at then before passing out

 _Night"_

Makoto slowly open his eyes and find himself on a makeshift bed, his face was patched and he can feel that his body was bandaged, he went into sitting position and find out that his few scratches and wounds were tended

"I see you're awake"

Makoto heard Moka told him, the boy turn to see the chief greet him

"C-Chief….how's everyone" Makoto asked

"Everyone's fine….they were rebuilding our village from the destruction" Moka answer him, Makoto sigh in relief but he still feel bad at the ones who died in Reitei's hand-wait a second…

"How about That Reitei guy and his men…..where are they" Makoto asked worriedly, Moka look at him

"They were unconscious on the next hut and this Reitei guy was resting, it appeared that when we found them, he sustains more injuries than the others"

"Eh"

"Well, I don't know how they ended up like that but I think Deliora really beat them to pulp for good" Moka said, Makoto nodded at that

"Is that so…."

"However, It appears that even you destroy Deliora, the curse was still up….is there really something else we can do about it" Moka asked

"Oh, about that, I think I know how to break it…." Makoto told him, Moka gasped at that

"R-Really"

"Yup, but we have to wait for the moon first and I'll explain everything from there" Makoto said

"Okay then, I'll tell the others"

 _Few hours later:_

"I think everyone was here" Makoto said as all villagers and Moka gathered around him

"So, how are you going to break the curse, young man" a random villager asked

"That's simple…..Okay here it goes your curse" Makoto said and as on cue, the Moon turn purple and everyone transformed into demons

"S-So now what"

"First of all, I asked you this…..are you really humans in the first place" Makoto asked

"Eh"

"W-What kind of question is that? Of course, we're humans" another villager answer him

"That's right"

"I see…you see that's the effect of this curse and then I'll do this….." Makoto inhaled a large amount of air and charge magic, he already recover enough magic power to perform spells again

"Lightning Devil's Rage!"

Makoto then release a highly concentrated blast of purple lightning towards the moon, shocking everyone it travels toward then moon and the next thing was something that they didn't expect….the moon literally crack

"!"

"W-What the-"

"T-The moon was….."

The crack was beginning to spread and to their surprise even more, the crack spread beyond the moon's shape and spreading in the sky and then…..

"You see, it's not the moon was the one causing you all of this, but it's a spell called Moon Drip that Reitei and his underlings had performed" Makoto told them and then the sky completely shatter to reveal a clear night sky and then moon's color was back to normal

"N-No way"

"!"

"Eh, w-what is this….my head was throbbing and…ugh"

"My head….AH!"

"N-No way…t-this is…"

"T-This memories….."

"And that's the other factor about the curse, it's not your physical appearance that was affected but it was your mind, the radiation caused by that barrier that shatter earlier affect your memory, in other words….."

"It made you think that you're all humans that transformed into demon" a new voice was heard, Makoto and the others turned to see the one he thought was dead…Bobo

"Y-You"

"N-No way…..my son…..is that really you" Moka asked

"Yup it's me dad, oh and sorry about earlier young man" Bobo turn to Makoto

"Eh"

"You see, I was the one who manage to recover my memory first so I get as far away on the island as possible and in order to help my people, I always residing on the shore to take anyone who was willing to take the job…and so far it's you young man who did it and I really thank you" Bobo said

"T-The, when you disappeared on the boat…." Makoto asked

"Ah, I just flew up high because if I get closer to the island even more, I'll get affected too" Bobo reasoned

"Oh, is that so…"

"But with this, everything was now back to normal" Bobo said and everyone cheered, their predicament was finally over and they can now live freely, Makoto smiled at them, seeing their face full of hope makes him happy

"Makoto"

The boy turned to Bobo and Moka, the two bowed at him

"Thank you very much"

"O-Okay, just doing my job"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" all of the villager told him, Makoto look at them and smile

 _Later:_

"so you're leaving already huh" Moka asked, Makoto nodded as he, Moka and Bobo were on the shore while the others were rebuilding the village, the boat was now ready to said and Makoto was on it

"Yup, my friends were waiting for me, and also I think I was gone too long" he answered them

"Is that so….."

"Yeah, so I'm-"

"Wait"

"!"

Makoto, Moka and Bobo turn to the new voice, it was Reitei, Sherry, Yuka and Toby. Makoto look at them with neutral expression

"Oh, it's you four" Makoto said

"Is it true that you defeat Deliora" Reitei asked him, Makoto just nodded

"I am and before you said something like 'defeating me just because I defeat Deliora' or something between those lines, I'm going to tell you this…..you better stop that nonsense" Makoto told him

"!"

"Why don't you just find a new purpose in your life" Makoto suggest

"Eh"

"I mean do something that will make your life worth living like…..joining a guild and making friends with other people, actually to tell you the truth, your friend Gray Fullbuster was on the same guild as I am" Makoto said, Reitei gasped

"What"

"B-But that's….."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, what are you all going to do now from this point, it's all up to you" Makoto said as he rowed the boat , Reitei and everyone look as the boat was now a bit far away from them, then…

"MAKOTO!" Reitei yelled, Makoto turned to him

"Thanks a lot and tell Gray that his friend, Lyon Vastia is fine and doing well!" Reitei or his actual name, Lyon yelled to him, Makoto gasped at him but sooner, he smile at him

"I will"


	9. Phantom Lord

**AN: Hey guys, guess what...yup a new chapter here, my brain was working just fine regarding this story so I update it, by the way I read a review about I put some characters from V3 but unfortunately, i can't because i don't know anything about them, i think i'll just stay at the characters from the Hope's Peak Saga, sorry to disappoint some readers, okay here we go...**

Chapter 9: Phantom Lord

"Lucy, are you alright, how do you feel" Natsu asked her, she nodded at that, after she was kidnapped while the others were raiding the Phantom Lord guild, Natsu miraculously find out that she was taken away so with the forced assistance from one of the members of Phantom Lord that he captured and threatening to burned him alive on the process as well if he didn't cooperate, he locate the place where Lucy was and rescue her

"I'm okay….don't worry about me" Lucy answered but the tone was so low that it didn't sound convincing at all to the others

"I see…..just take a rest okay" Gray said this time, Lucy nodded at that

"Thanks guys"

Meawhile at the forest , Bisca and Alzack was looking at the green skinned Makarov, unconscious and suffering on the bed

"It seems that most of Makarov's magic power was taken from him" a pink haired woman said as she enter the room

"Lady Polyurscia"

"….."

"There's nothing we can do but to collect his magic power, which was scattered in the air around" she told the two

"I-is that so"

"…"

"Okay, now that you two know…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Polyurscia yelled at that

"HIEEE!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE HUMANS, GO AWAY!" She yelled again, Alzack and Bisca scrambled outside, after the two left, the woman turn to the sleeping Makarov

"Makarov…..how long are you going to be a guild master, you'll die if you keep this up" she told him

 _Fairy Tail:_

Everyone was in gloomy mood except on the others who were actually preparing weapons and others stuff

"We don't have enough bomb lacrima here" Macao yelled

Everyone was keeping themselves occupied, meanwhile at the counter, Mirajane was trying to contact some of the members that were either on the job or not present on the guild for help until…..

"HAHAHAHAHA! I guess being a Fairy Tail Master was just a matter of time for me" Laxus laugh from the other side, despite against her decision, she had to get all the help they'll need and unfortunately this man was laughing everything out

"Please Laxus, you have to help us, master and some of our members are down and there's no one we can call for help" Mira begged

"Heh! Like I care about those fools" Laxus said

"!"

"But I'll help you in one condition….if you're going to acknowledge me as you new master and letting that new girl Lucy be my woman, I'll help you right away" Laxus said at that point, Mira face was slowly darkened and actually glaring at him, Laxus whistle

"Heh…it's been a while since I've seen that face of yours" he said

"Why you….." Mira was so pissed that she just turn off the communication between him, she didn't care about his reaction, she was in lost, Laxus was impossible to asked and Mystogan can't be contacted

"What should we do, there's-wait…" she said then an idea popped on her head, she grabs the communication Lacrima again and open it, trying to contact a certain someone, she was waiting for seconds

"Please, you've got to answer this" Mira pleaded, still waiting for seconds until…

" _Umm….hello, who's there_ " a male voice said, Mira gasped

"Makoto, can you hear me" Mira asked and then a clear image of brown ahoge-haired boy appeared, she sigh in relief

" _Eh Mira, is that you_ " Makoto asked

"Yes it's me" she answered

" _I see, well do you need something_ " he asked her

"Makoto, where are you now" Mira asked

" _I just docked at the Hargeon Port and I'm on my way to the guild right now_ " he answered, Mira gasped again

"Eh, t-that means"

" _Yeah, I finish the quest and here's the reward_ " Makoto answered as he show her a big bag of jewels

"T-That's great to hear" Mira said

" _T-Thanks, by the way did something happen, you look sad_ " Makoto asked

"Our guild was attacked by Phantom Lord" Mira told him without hesitation

" _W-What did you say!_ "

"Master, Jet, Droy and Levy were injured and our place was in a total mess and we were completely helpless right now, I tried to contact Mystogan but I can't reach him and as for Laxus…." Mira stop at that, Makoto look at her with understanding, that guy really never care about other's feelings at all, Makoto sigh at that

" _Don't worry, I'll try to go back as soon as possible, just hang in there_ " Makoto assured her, Mira smile at him

"Please do…" Mira then turn off the communication

 _Makoto:_

"Oh great, I guess I can't get a rest after my quest" Makoto told himself as he hurried back to the guild, hoping that everyone was alright

 _Fairy Tail:_

"Mira, how is it, did you contact any of them" Gray asked her, Natsu and the others were waiting at her reply

"Well, Mystogan was out and Laxus was annoying one…." She answered, everyone grunted as a reaction, that guy was boasting that he was the strongest and yet he's not here when he's needed

"Wait, did you try contacting Makoto, I'm sure he can help us and besides, he's gone for a while and I'm a bit worried" Natsu this time asked Mira

"Well, that's the only good news we have, Makoto finished the S-class quest and he's on the way back here" she said, everyone was seems to be enlightened with that information

"YES!"

"Thank goodness"

"But-"

"NOT FAIR! THAT MEANS HE WILL BECOME AN S-CLASS WIZARD" Natsu yelled

"Shut up Natsu, now's not the time to complain about that" Gary said

"What did you say!"

"I said shut your mouth Dragon boy"

"You want a piece of me"

"Bring it on!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza's voice silenced the two, everyone turn to see her in a towel, most of them blush

"W-Why are you wearing a towel at the time like this" Natsu asked

"I just came from a bath, is there a problem" Erza asked

'Nothing"

"Good, Mira I heard that Makoto was on the way back here, is that true" she turns to the white haired woman

"Yeah, and he manage to complete the quest as well" Mira told her, Erza nodded at that

"I see, as expected from him, by the way let's-"

A loud rumble was heard, everyone stop what they're doing and then after few seconds, another one was heard but not just that, the entire basement where they are also shook violently as if there's an earthquake

"Wha-"

"What is this, what's happening"

"Let's go outside" Erza yelled to them, if this is an earthquake they better go outside before the place collapse, and so, everyone hurried outside only to be greeted by a shocking view

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Everyone look at the ocean to see a building floating on it, but another surprise came to them as the building has four legs and literally walking towards them

"I-Is that"

"A walking building"

Then it stops and the frontside was opened to reveal a long barrel

"Is that a cannon?"

"This is…..Phantom Lord's guild" Erza said aloud

"WHAT!"

"Those bastards…didn't they dealt us enough damage already"

"Tch!"

"W-What should we do"

Erza grit her teeth, Makoto was here on Magnolia but it will take him some time to reach Fairy Tail, so she had to buy time even if it means-

"Look! The barrel's charging magic" a random member yelled, Erza and everyone look to see a ball of magical energy being formed on the tip of the barrel

"A-Are they serious about firing that thing here, it might take out the whole town" A member said, Erza grit her teeth even more, making her decision swiftly, she jump in front of everyone and requip into a full body armor with a giant shield made of pure adamant, Bisca gasped recognizing the armor

"N-No way, don't tell me…"

"Adamantine Armor….is she intended to block the entire blast by her own"

"EVERYONE! GET BACK!" Erza yelled as she activate the shield and just then, the barrel release the accumulated magic power, traveling in high speed with an intention to destroy Fairy Tail

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Erza yelled as an adamant magic circle appear in front of her and block the blast, she successfully did it however….

"Ngh!"

Erza was being pushed back slowly; the concentrated blast of magic power was too much for the armor as the magic circle blocking it was slowly having a crack

"Oh, no"

"Even with the armor's superior defense wasn't enough"

Erza was struggling to stay on her feet and what's worse is the magic circle was on the verge of breaking apart but fortunately for her the blast was losing power too and in the nick of time, the blast of magic power vanished and the Erza's armor broke at the same time, leaving her completely exhausted

"ERZA!"

Gray and Natsu rush to her and help her to get back on her feet, the red haired woman glare at the building and after few moments a sinister voice echoed from the building

" ** _Titania and Makarov are both gone…_** " Jose Porla's voice was heard

"!"

" ** _Now no one's gonna help you, you fairy bastards, now hand over Lucy Heartfilla_** " he continued, and at this point, Lucy can't keep her emotions any longer as she cried and kneeled on the ground, feeling a immense amount of guilt inside her

"Mmmmm…" Lucy muffles her sobs using both her hands but to her surprise…

"No way in hell we're gonna hand her to you!" Natsu yelled

"Huh…" Lucy gasped

"That's right!" Gray followed up

"Exactly…."

"Lucy is one of us….."

…and followed by others who also don't want to hand her over, at this point Lucy was so touched at their words

"WE BETTER DIE RATHER THAN SELLING OUR OWN COMRADE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Erza yelled with all of her strength

"Er….za" Lucy said

" ** _VERY WELL! Then fall into despair for the next 15 minutes, you fools_** " Jose told them

"Wha-"

" ** _This time we'll eradicate you with Jupiter cannon_** "

"D-Don't tell me…"

"It's going to fire again"

"Damn it…"

Then after few moments Jose spoke, multiple beings was coming out of the building, they were dark and emitting a sinister aura

"Hey! Look what are those"

"That's Jose's spells…Shades" Cana said

"Eh"

"Shade is one of Jose's spells that allows him to create being out of his magic power and those things were lifeless and only follows their master's orders" Cana explained

"T-That means"

"He's not going to let us rest and he's trying to take us out before he fire that Jupiter for a sure kill" Cana said

"WHAT!"

"Tch"

"L-Look out"

A group of shade went ahead and ready to attack the Fairy Tail members when….

*Crack*

The sky suddenly and instantly turns dark in a moment and purple lightning was circling on it, everyone was shocked at that, since when it happened

"T-The sky-"

Before he finish, an intense purple lightning descend and strike down the first shade that was nearest to the Fairy Tail members

"!"

But it isn't over yet as the lightning that hit the first shade travel and multiplies to the other shades, striking them with perfect accuracy and power as all of the shades were disintegrated into nothing, clearing them of those sinister spell

"W-What did….just happened" Elfman asked, everyone was wondering the same thing too, who can do such an attack with a strange colored lightning

"Looks like I made it in time" a male voice spoke

"!"

Everyone turn around to see none other than Naegi Makoto, with a very serious look on his face, purple lightning was cracking around him

"MAKOTO! You're back" almost everyone yelled, the mentioned boy smile a bit

"Yeah, I'm back" he greeted

"Thank goodness" Mira said

"So, what's happening here and what's with that building on the ocean" Makoto immediately asked them

"That was Phantom Lord's guild, it's actually walking" Cana told him, Makoto gasp a bit

"Walking guild…..that's the first time I've ever heard of it" Makoto said

"Even us too"

Makoto look at the building and he can definitely sense a malicious magic power inside that building

"I sense a dark magic power inside…is the guild master in there" Makoto asked

"Definitely, the guild's master, Jose Porla was one of the esteemed and famous Ten Wizard Saints of our country" Mira said

"Ten Wizard Saint…oh the one that you're always telling me" Makoto said

"Yeah"

"So, why would he attack us anyway, I doubt this was only for his amusement" Makoto asked

"Well, he's actually after Lucy" Mira said, Makoto look at the blonde woman

"Eh, Lucy…why"

"T-That's because he's after my wealth" Lucy answered

"Wealth…..don't tell me you're…"

"Exactly, I was actually come from a wealthy family of Heartfillas and he wants me so he could get all of our money, that Jose even told me that my dad request him to take me back" Lucy said

"So everything was for money" Makoto said

"Yeah….and I'm sorry, it's my fault that this happened, I shouldn't have been come here" Lucy told him

"No one's blaming you Lucy, I can tell that from their faces" Makoto said

"Eh!"

"Why did you join Fairy Tail in the first place" Makoto asked her

"T-That's because I was already sick of the bindings my dad had given to me ever since my mom's death, we maybe wealthy but I can't do what I want, I was always being watched so I ran away from him and join Fairy Tail because I want to experience having friends" Lucy answered

"And Fairy Tail gladly welcome you, so the moment you join us, you're part of our family so don't be sad because we're ready to defend you no matter how many challenges we face, that is what family is about, always looking at each other's backs" Makoto said as he smile at her

"Makoto…."

"Yeah, he's right Lucy, we're ready to fight for you and everyone else, they're going to regret making Fairy Tail their enemy" Natsu said

"Natsu…"

"So don't be sad, we're going to overcome this together" Gray told her

"Gray…."

Everyone give Lucy a comforting smile, the blonde woman was speechless at that, she can definitely feel their love

"Okay, let's go back to the problem" Makoto said, everyone nodded as the look at the guild in the ocean

"According to Jose, we still have 15 minutes before they fire Jupiter, so we have to destroy it at that span, but I appears that the barrel was coated with anti-magic barrier so destroying it from here is impossible" Mira explained

"In that case, we have to destroy it from the inside so we need a team who will do it" Makoto told them

"Exactly"

"I'll go" Natsu said

"Natsu"

"Happy can fly me inside so I'll do it" Natsu continue

"Makes sense, so Natsu will destroy that cannon from inside" Cana said, everyone nodded at that and with that Happy carried Natsu on the barrel so he can sneak inside

"We have to take Lucy to a safe place and give her an escort" Mira said

"M-Mira, I want to stay here, I would like to fight alongside you" Lucy protest

"No, Lucy you have to flee from here"

"I'll escort her then" Makoto said

"Eh"

"I just came from a job and I got injured a bit so escorting her is the least thing I can do for now, don't worry I'll guard her carefully" Makoto said

"I see, well then Reedus will take you on our safe house" Mira said

"I'm here" Reedus said

"Reedus, take Lucy and Makoto to our safe house and stay with her until this was over" Mira said

"You got it" Reedus said then he use his magic to draw a cart and it materialized in front of them

"Let's go" Reedus said, Makoto and Lucy nodded as the two get on the cart and Reedus drive it to safety, Mira sigh in relief, Makoto is with her so everything is okay

"Okay, time to do what I can too" she said as she join the others

 _Makoto and Lucy:_

"I didn't knew that you were rich…..that's a surprise" Makoto told her, Lucy didn't reply for some time

"Y-Yeah but actually I'm not really happy about it" Lucy said

"I think I kinda get your point, after all money isn't everything, but you said that your dad was the one who request that Jose to take you away from us…I just can't believe that your own father will go this far, he was supposed to be happy for you instead"

"That's how my dad after all"

"I think you're getting a bit uncomfortable at this talk" Makoto said

"T-Thanks for noticing"

"We're here" Reedus said as he stops the cart, Makoto and Lucy got off and now facing a simple house made of wood

"I-Is this…." Lucy started

"Looks like it" Makoto said

"This is our safe house, we make it look very simple on outside so no one would suspect"

"Very convincing and I assume that there must be a magic concealing barrier on it so anyone who hide in here will have his/her magic power concealed temporarily" Makoto said

"Eh"

"S-Sorry Makoto but there's no such thing as that" Reedus, Makoto gasped

"Eh! I-Is that so…I guess we better be prepared then" he continue

"I-I see"

Then the three went inside, Makoto had a feeling now they will be attacked after some time, and knowing him, his instinct is mostly right

 _Fairy Tail:_

"Hey Guys! What's happening here" Loke asked arriving at the scene, everyone turn to him

"Loke!"

"You're also back"

"Y-Yeah I suddenly heard the townsfolk talking about a giant building in the ocean and I got a bad feeling so I hurried here as soon as possible and I was right" he said

"Yeah, you bet" Cana said

"S-So where's Lucy" Loke asked

"Makoto is guarding her" Mira said

"Makoto! No way he's back" Loke asked

"Yup and he also heard about this so he volunteered to escort her"

"I see but why Lucy"

"That's because those scums want her" Cana answered

"WHAT!"

"They want to take Lucy from us due to her dad's request"

"O-Oh, so that was the reason…I thought it was something else" Loke said

"Anyway let's focus here, Natsu was inside the enemy base and he's going to destroy that cannon and if he get lucky, he'll go further" Mira said

"I see"

Then suddenly a very large explosion occurred at the cannon, everyone look to see the Jupiter was falling apart, everyone cheered

"HE DID IT!"

"Alright"

"As expected of Natsu's destructiveness"

"That dragon boy got lucky, I could have destroy it too"

"Gray, now's not the time to be competitive" Mira said

"With this, our main threat was eliminated, what will you do now Jose"

 _Inside Phantom Lord Guild:_

"M-Master Jose, the Jupiter was….." one of the personnel said in shock

"Those Fairy scums…..how dare they do that to my precious cannon!" Jose said in anger and unconsciously releases magic power, scaring his crew a lot

"W-W-What should we do then" another asked, Jose manage to calm himself down after that display and smirk

"Well then, it seems that these fairies will be entertaining me for a while but they wouldn't know what will hit them this time" he said in glee as four figures appear behind him

"Your orders master"

"Activate the Abyss Break….and Gajeel…" Jose asked

"He already left and on process of retrieving the 'package' do not worry" a woman voice said

"Very well"

 _Makoto and Lucy:_

"Here, you two should eat and recover your strength" Reedus said as he brought some food, Makoto and Lucy nodded at that

"Thanks Reedus" Makoto said

"Yeah"

"So Makoto how was the S-Class quest, is it really that hard" Reedus suddenly asked him, Lucy because curious as well

"Oh that, of course it was very hard, I really never thought that I would actually finish it at first…." Makoto told them

"What is the quest about" Lucy asked him

"Oh it's about a curse that haunts the residents there but in reality….." Makoto then told them everything except his Lightning Devil Slayer Magic

 _Few Moments Later:_

"Wow….."

"So everything happened in there was just because of one spell" Lucy said

"Yup"

"But, to think that one of Gray's friend was the cause…"

"I never imagine that too but anyway I think he's already done with those kind of things, I don't know what will Lyon will do from now but I hope he doesn't create trouble this time" Makoto said

"Y-Yeah"

"S-Class sure is really hard; you don't know what sort of discoveries you'll get…." Lucy said

"….and trouble too" Makoto added

"Y-Yeah and that"

"Okay, I'm full, thanks for the-"

*CRASH!*

A loud crash destroy half of the safe house, Makoto quickly grab Lucy and Reedus away, he made it in time, the three look at the dust created by the destruction, Makoto girt his teeth a bit

"As I expected" Makoto muttered

"Eh!"

"Since you didn't put a magic concealing barrier around, it was so obvious that the enemy will trace us using our magic power" Makoto explained to them

"What!"

"GIHIHIHIHI….I was so sure that you three should be dead by that attack" a voice spoke and after the dust have subside, Makoto, Lucy and Reedus look to see a black haired dude with its right arm transformed into a sword

"N-Now way….he's Phantom Lord's…." Reedus said, trembling

"Eh"

"So you know me too huh…..I was really becoming famous….so famous that even you fairy bastards fear my name" the new occupant of the house spoke

"…."

"He's one of the S-Class Wizard of Phantom Lord and the guild's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox" Reedus continued

"Iron…..Dragon Slayer" Makoto repeated

"…"

"Now hand over that girl to me and I might spare both of you" Gajeel demanded

"If you want her, you have to go through me first" Makoto said

"Really, well then..." Gajeel then he immediately took the first move

"Iron Dragon's Club" he dash forward and thrust his fist and it quickly transformed into a iron club

"Lightning Devil's Shining Fist" Makoto countered as he also thrust his lightning coated fist as well, countering him effortlessly

"What!" Gajeel was forced to took a step back

"….."

I see, that's some interesting magic you have…..I guess I'll play with you then

"….."


	10. Element Four

**AN: I was suppose to post this earlier but i got hooked up in my 'Road To Boruto' Storm 4 game until now, but i manage to post this anyway and for those who were expecting characters from V3, i'm really sorry but i'm not interested in them, okay here we go...**

Chapter 10: Element Four

 _Strauss Residence:_

Hinata and Chiaki was currently staying at the Strauss sibling's home for safety, Mira told them that they have to stay here temporarily for now, the two was given permission to use Lisanna's room in case they want to sleep

"This world is quite complicated" Chiaki said

"Yeah, especially with magic around the air"

"But, if Makoto really can use Magic like Mira-san was telling us, that would be mean…"

"Who knows, she also told us the not everyone is wizards too….. _it's just like talent really, only few have it_ " Hinata thought the last part

"Hinata-kun"

"Oh, just talking to myself" he said

"Is that so, well then let's finish cleaning here" Chiaki said as the two continue arranging the furniture in the household.

 _Makoto:_

"Reedus, I'll give you an opening then take Lucy back to the guild, you understand" Makoto whispered to them

"But the guild was under attack right now"

"At least there's someone who will watch her there, and besides this safe house is no longer safe anyway, that's our only option left" Makoto whispered again

"That can't be"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Gajeel shout to them, Makoto grunted at that

"Here we go…"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel release a tornado of Iron shards towards them

"Let's do this" Makoto said as he accumulates magic on his fist and then….

"HA!"

Makoto punch the ground with his fist imbued with crash magic, destroying the entire safe house along with Gajeel's attack

"What the heck is this!" Gajeel asked as the ground was being disassembled making so hard for him to keep his balance

"GO!" Makoto yelled. Reedus and Lucy nodded as the two was about to get away when….

"Iron Dragon's Spear"

A gigantic spear was approaching them in high speed in attempt to wound Reedus, it was inches away from him when….

"!"

The spear suddenly stop, Gajeel, Reedus and Lucy gasped at the sight, Makoto was gripping the spear on it's body, it appears that he stop it with his right hand

"Go…." Makoto repeat to Reedus, the guy nodded as he and Lucy manage to get away

"Why you…."

"I thought you said you'll play with me…..here we are, we're playing..." Makoto said as he ignite the spear with purple lightning, striking Gajeel

"GAHHH!"

Gajeel screamed in pain as the lightning instantly travel into his body, Makoto let go of the spear and it retracted back into Gajeel and reverting it back into his right arm

"I'll kill you, you bastard" Gajeel declared

"I'd like to see you try" Makoto challenged him

 _Fairy Tail Guild:_

"H-Hey, the enemy's guild was…..moving" one member said, everyone look in astonishment as the guild was slowly transforming, some parts of the building were rotating until it transform into a giant robot

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Then the robot guild move its arms and start writing in the air, making them confused

"What is that thing doing now?"

"…."

Mira however was slowly recognizing the drawing and it appears that the drawing is in circular form, don't tell me….

"No way, it's a magic circle" She said

"Huh"

"A Magic circle"

"And this magic circle…..It's for an Abyss Break spell" She continued

"Abyss Break"

"I don't know much about that spell but I've heard rumors of it that it was really a powerful and dangerous spell" Mira told them

"WHAT!"

"They're really serious about destroying us…but"

"Yes, it's not just us, the whole Magnolia will be destroyed without a doubt" Mira said

"That Jose Bastard"

"Relax, Natsu was in there, I bet he's already pushing further" Macao said

"However…"

"Since, it transforms…..wouldn't that make it become…."

"Y-Yeah it was now a form of transportation…which means…."

Everyone sweat dropped as they finally figured out Natsu's fate inside that thing

 _Natsu:_

"BLEGH! W-Why I am suddenly felt sick" Natsu said as he was forced to puke on the ground and find something to hold on, after he defeated a guy named Totomaru while finding a way to destroy the cannon, a sudden earthquake disrupt his balance and he just felt this way

"Happy, mind if you take a look outside" Natsu told his partner cat

"Aye"

Then happy flew off outside the walking guild, afterwards Happy came back with a bad news (Only for Natsu)

"Natsu, the guild transform into a giant robot, it's now a form of transportation" Happy said

"WHAT DID YOU-"

The place move again, Making Natsu puke for a second time

"UGH!"

"NON NON! If it is the famous Slalmander" a new voice said, Natsu struggle to look so he can't picture him well due to his Motion sickness but he can see he's wearing a brown suit

"W-Who t-the he-ugh" Natsu can't finish his question, his motion sickness was getting better of him

"Time for you to die" he then wave his hand then some chunk of rocks floated around him and the molded into spears and hurled them towards Natsu

"D-Damn it…."

The Spear shaped rocks was about to him when…..

"Ice Make: Shield"

A flower shape shield made of ice protect Natsu from the lethal attack

"Huh"

"How pathetic you are, Natsu" a voice said

"MANNN!" Another one yelled

"Gray…Elfman"

"Let's get this guy then we push further" Gray said

"W-What are you doing here" Natsu asked them

"Well…."

 _Flashback:_

 _"So….any thoughts about plan B" Cana asked, they all knew Natsu can do nothing now in this situation_

 _"Alright, I'll go help that flamebrain then" Gray present himself_

 _"Alright, then but I think you need a backup in case something happened"_

 _"Nee-chan, I'll go with him" Elfman said_

 _"E-Elfman…..you can't, right now you're-" Mira tried to stop his brother_

 _"No, Nee-chan this is something I must do as a man, our comrades need help and there's no way I'll do nothing" Elfman said_

 _"Elfman…"_

 _"Don't worry nee-chan, I'll be fine" Elfman reassure her_

 _End Flashback:_

"You two go, I'll deal with this weirdo" Elfman said, Natsu struggle to respond

"Okay, be careful around him" Gray said as he carried Natsu away, leaving Elfman to deal with this one

 _Makoto:_

"Iron Dragon's Sword" Gajeel yelled, for the first time he was actually struggling against this guy, swinging his sword transformed arm with an intent to slice him off, Makoto with his lightning coated body, was easily dodging it

"Lightning Devil's Rage" Makoto then let out a massive amount of lightning from his mouth, and unfortunately, Gajeel manage to dodge it, he wasn't actually surprise, after all he's is an S class mage

"HAAAA! DIE!" Gajeel yelled as he inhale a massive amount of air

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR" Putting a little more magic onto it, Gajeel let out a tornado of iron shard in wide range, Makoto grunted as he realized that Gajeel was starting to get serious

"Tch!"

Makoto then crossed his arms to block the attack, he successfully did it but it was starting to tear the sleeve of his hoodie and into his arms

"What's wrong little runt, tired of running away" Gajeel taunted him

"Running away….I was just buying them time to escape" Makoto replied

"Why you bastard…..just you wait, after I'm done with you, they'll be the next one who will suffer" Gajeel said

"They don't need to…."

"!"

"Because it is you who will suffer right now" Makoto said

"What!"

"Lightning Devil's….." Makoto then close his eyes and then exerting more of his magic power, his entire body was being surrounded with an intense lightning, cracking around him violently

"…Shining Lance" Makoto then charge forward while being encased in his own lightning in shape of lance, he break through his attack and tackled Gajeel with such speed that the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't even know what just hit him, taking him several meters away from their current position

"AAAHHH!" Gajeel roared in pain as the lightning was starting to tear him apart and in addition, the momentum Makoto gained was powerful enough to destroy several houses in line of his attack

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Then Makoto stop charging and hit the last of the house that was on the way, smoke was covering both of them but it was starting to subside to reveal a burnt Gajeel, his upper cloth was tore apart and he's completely unconscious, Makoto look at him as well as around him, he gulp

"I think I overdid it…..again" he muttered as he went in kneeling position and pant a lot, he grunted

"I forgot that I wasn't healed enough yet…..darn it" he cursed as he went back to the guild in a flash

 _Few moments before Makoto finish Gajeel off:_

"LUCY! REEDUS! What are you two doing here…I told you to go to the safe house" Mira scold the two

"But-"

"I told you that you should stay there until this was over" Mira interrupt her

"You see…..that was the problem Mira-san…..The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel track us there but luckily, Makoto gave us opening to escape and he's holding him off as we speak" Reedus said

"What!"

"…."

"So, Makoto was fighting him right now…but he wasn't fully healed yet and he's just back from an S- Class job, what if he's…." Mira said, fearing the worst case scenario

"I believe in him…..let's just-"

*BOOM*

A very loud explosion interrupt them, they all turn behind to see a gigantic smoke was appearing one after another and few strands of purple lightning can be seen from it, Mira gasped

"What's that?"

"That's the place where the safe house is….."

"…"

"Makoto…please be safe" Lucy said

 _Natsu and Gray:_

"So, how are we suppose to stop this giant robot from destroying our guild" Natsu asked him

"How should I know, I just volunteered to go up here and help your ass up" Gray said

"What! Who said I need help"

"Enough Natsu, we just have to push further and defeat each and every one of them"

"Can you actually do that?" a woman's voice interrupts them

"!"

Natsu and Gray turn to see a blue haired woman holding an umbrella

"Drip, drip, drop" she said and then, a heavy rainfall poured down, surprising them but both went to their fighting stance

"How dare you hurt our comrades, you're gonna pay" Natsu declared but the woman remain unfazed

"If it isn't the famous Salamander, you use fire magic right…too bad I'm a bad match-up to you" the woman said as he raise her right hand, a blue magic circle appear in front of her and shot out a large volume of water in high pressure

"What!"

Natsu was force to dodge it, the attack was very fast even for him but then a sudden chill was felt and in seconds, the water cannon was completely frozen

"Hmph, but it seems that _I_ was a bad match-up to you then, woman" Gray said his hands were touching the frozen water, he turn to Natsu

"Natsu, I'll handle her, you go further and I'll catch up to you in no time" Gray said, Natsu hated it but he has a point, grunting to himself, he proceed to ran but without turning to Gray

"Don't you dare lose to her, you hear me" Natsu yelled as he continue running further, Gray smirk

"You don't need to remind me, flamebrain" he muttered as he face the mysterious woman

 _Makoto:_

"Reedus, is Lucy alright" Makoto yelled after he reach Fairy Tail, everyone turn to see him

"Makoto!"

"*pant* is she okay" he asked again

"I'm fine now-wait, if you're here, that means….you defeated Gajeel" Lucy said in shock

"Well, ramming him with a powerful magic and knocking him out cold…..yeah you could say that" Makoto said

"As expected…..but are you okay" Mira asked

"That's my problem now…I think I'm tired now, I just push myself further to reach you here" Makoto said

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard, you know….you still got other important things to do" Mira said

"I know, by the way how's the situation and…..what's going on with that robot…..did their guild just transform" Makoto asked, they all nodded

"Natsu, Gray and Elfman was inside that robot, right now, it was casting a dangerous spell, Abyss Break, and it might take out the whole town if it completes" Mira explain

"WHAT! Are they serious"

"It's Phantom Lord we're talking about, every action they take is very serious" Cana said, Makoto sigh

"So…it's up to those three then" Makoto asked

"Yeah…."

"I see, I guess we-" Makoto was interrupted by someone

"BAD NEWS! Guys…." Macao yelled, everyone turn to him

"What is it now"

"Erza…she's gone on her bed" He said

"WHAT!"

 _Natsu:_

"Damn, this is such a huge place….where are we anyway" Natsu asked his partner Happy

"How should I know, I was just following you" he said

"DAMN IT!"

Natsu kept running aimlessly until he reaches a certain room

"Okay, now where is this"

"SO SAD!"

"Wha- who's there!" Natsu yelled

"SO SAD!" out of the blue, someone fall from above, creating a cloud of dust around, Natsu was force to cover his eyes and so is Happy

"ITS SO SAD THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE HERE, SALAMANDER" It yelled and then after the dust subside, it finally reveal it's appearance, a big guy wearing a green priest like outfit and complete with a book being held on his left hand, it's eyes were bandaged for no reason

"Who the hell are you" Natsu asked

"I'm one of the Element Four, my name's Aria" the big guy named Aria introduce himself

"AH! Don't tell me…..The group consists of four mages who master each element" Happy suddenly said

"Huh, what's that suppose to mean" Natsu asked

"The cat's right, we, the element four is Phantom Lord's S-class mages and each of us are master of Fire, Water Earth and Wind, and unfortunately for you, I was the strongest of the four and I control wind" Aria said

"Not this will be fun then…." Natsu ignite his fist

"Natsu, Be careful around him"

"I know…"

"SO SAD!" Aria then swipe his hand and release a violent gust of wind towards Natsu, he tried to punch it with his fiery fist but it was easily deflected and Natsu was sent flying

"NATSU!"

"SO SADDDD!" then Aria bombared Natsu with series of wind based attacks, and most of them were lethal to the point that it was slicing across Natsu's skin

"GAH!"

"WAHH!" Aria cried while attacking Natsu nonstop

"AAAHHH!"

"Natsu, Fight back, you're going to be rip to shreds" Happy encourage him

"AAAHHH!" Natsu continue to scream, happy was actually thinking fast to help his friend or else he'll get sliced into nothingness

"…AH!" Suddenly, Happy thought of an idea

"Natsu, I guess that's your full power, just give up and let either Erza, Gray or Makoto handle him" Happy simply said, Natsu look at Happy with dish plate size eyes and…..

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Natsu was surrounded with his fire and it was getting hotter each second pass

"It's useless, there's no resisting to my…air magic…WHAT!" Aria was shocked as Natsu's fire was growing hotter and hotter until his air magic was consumed and all what's left was Natsu in pillar of his own flames

"FIRE DRAGON'S….." Natsu, in fit of rage, dash forward to the point that he just appeared in front of Aria

"….IRON FIST!" Natsu punch him with fire infuse fist and empowered by his rage, he sent Aria tumbling to the ground

"WWWAHHH!" Natsu creamed on top of his lungs as he fire engulf him in more powerful way, happy smile at that

"W-What the hell is that flame, it was getting stronger and stronger" Aria asked as he stood up, he definitely felt that punch

"Natsu's flames is not just designed for slaying dragons, his flames has special properties that can be strengthened through his emotions, the more Natsu was enraged the more power his flames will have"

"What!"

"It was Natsu's Flame of Emotion" Happy said

"Tch"

"Come on Natsu, Makoto can still beat you even with that level of power you have now" Happy taunted

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled despite he's already yelling, his flames grew even more stronger

"Kuh….I won't lose to the likes of you, I am the strongest of the Element Four and a puny fire magic won't enough to beat-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu punch him again

"GAH!"

"I don't give a shit if you're the strongest or whatever, you hurt our friends and you will pay!" Natsu this time attack him with a uppercut

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu screamed as he propel himself in front of Aria, who was shocked when he found out that Natsu was even more faster

"WHAAAA!" Natsu then execute his attack, millions of flame coated fist strike Aria all over his body to the point that he's already unconscious and his clothes were rip apart

*pant* *pant*

Natsu collapsed and kneel on the ground, Happy went to him and congratulate him

"That was great Natsu, I knew that you're going to beat him" Happy said, Natsu grunted at that

"That's not what you said earlier" Natsu said, glaring at the cat

"Don't worry about that, I wonder how Gray and Elfman were doing" Happy said

 _Elfman:_

"Ummmm…y-you know….I remember…..something that I have to do, so…..I will-"

Sol didn't get to finished as Elfman in his full body take over, grab him with his right hand and squeezed him

"Hieeee!"

"How dare you insult our friends like that…" Elfman said, despite in this state, he felt so calm, earlier, this guy was beating him to pulp, his initial take over was no match against him so with no other choice, he assume his full take over: beast soul, transforming his entire body into a brown haired beast with menacing look

" _Makoto…..I guess I should thank you for that advice you gave me_ " Elfman said

 _Flashback:_

 _"Pardon the intrusion…." Makoto said as Mira invite him to stay over in their place, while his house was under construction during his first several days in this world, Mira invite him on their house for a temporarily place to stay until his house was done_

 _"Make yourself at home…..wait on the couch, I'll call Elfman to prepare your room" Mira said as she find his brother, following her advice, Makoto went to the couch and sat there_

 _"Nice house they have here" Makoto commented and after few minute, Mira and Elfman cam and greet him_

 _"Okay, we have a bit of debate about it but you'll be sleeping in Lisanna's room for a while" Mira said_

 _"Nee-chan, but we-"_

 _"Elfman, how many times do we have to go through this again" Mira cut him off again_

 _"…"_

 _"Lisanna…..is she your other sibling" Makoto asked_

 _"Yeah, she's the youngest of all of us, but….." at that Mira and Elfman bow their heads, Makoto was confused_

 _"What happend" he asked politely_

 _"She's gone…..an accident occurred during our quest that cost her life" Elfman told him, Makoto gasp at that_

 _"I-Is that so…..I'm sorry if I ask" he said in defense_

 _"No, it's okay, by the way, you'll be sleeping in her room, Elfman already clean it" Mira said_

 _"Umm…..I know I shouldn't be asking this but…how did she died" Makoto asked, Elfman's body shiver while Mira gasp_

 _"It's okay if you don't want to-"_

 _"I kill her" Elfman said_

 _"!"_

 _"Our job at that time is to subdue a beast living in the mountains, me and Mira-nee was taking care of the monster while Lisanna was protecting the villagers; since Mira-nee was there, I'm confident that we can finish it, but that assumption was our worst mistake…." Elfman started_

 _"…"_

 _"The beast was too strong and Mira-nee was badly injured and I was the only one left, so with no other choice…..I take over the beast myself" Elfman continued, Makoto continue to listen_

 _"So…..what happened after that" Makoto asked_

 _"The beast consciousness was too strong so Elfman was taken over instead, he went on rampage for hours, trying to regain control, but" This time, Mira continue the story_

 _"….."_

 _"Lisanna suddenly came and face it, I warn her that Elfman was fighting it from inside but she didn't listen….*sob*…..and….*sob*…she approach Elfman and that's…" Mira can't continue as tears flow through her eyes_

 _"….."_

 _"I accidentally smash her" Elfman said, Makoto was shock_

 _"T-That was…"_

 _"That sudden event snapped me and return me to my human form, and from that day, I swear to myself that I won't use full body take over for as long as I live as an atonement….because of me…she's…..dead"_

 _"…."_

 _Makoto can't utter a word at that story, so that explains Elfman was always using only initial take over all the time_

 _"I see…" Makoto told them_

 _"I'm sorry we get too emotional about it, anyway your room's ready so you can sleep if you're tired" Mira said_

 _"I don't know if this make you feel better but...I think she sacrifice herself to save both of you as well as everyone, don't you think" Makoto said_

 _"Eh"_

 _"What!"_

 _"I mean…..What would happen if she didn't do it, she may not died but the villagers and Mira-san was dead by now" Makoto continued_

 _"Are you saying that we just forget her…is that what you want to SAY!" Elfman clearly was not please at that_

 _"Elfman! Wait" Mira stop his brother form hurting Makoto_

 _"What I want to say is…..Lisanna-san want you to keep living so you can master full body take over for her sake" Makoto said_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"She probably knew that you were too kind, I'm not saying it was a bad thing but that could be a weakness sometimes, and when you possess that beast, that kindness you have was overwhelmed by the dark aura of that beast so you were possessed instead and so, Lisanna-san help you overcome it even if it cost her life" Makoto continued_

 _"…"_

 _"If you keep neglect using it, don't you think you'll ignoring her wish for you to become stronger" Makoto asked him_

 _"Lisannna…."_

 _"Lisanna-san want you to be stronger so you can protect your friends, your guildmates and especially your sister, I think that's why she did it" Makoto said_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh, don't take that too seriously Elfman-san, it's just my opinion base on what you told me" Makoto quickly said_

 _"Thank you Makoto….and I'm sorry if I attempt to hit you earlier" Elfman apologized_

 _"It's okay, I understand that"_

 _"I bet everyone's tired so let's go to sleep" Mira said, they all nodded and went to their rooms to have a good rest_

 _End Flashback:_

"HIEEEEE!"

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS THAT YOU HURT A LOT!" Elfman roared as he punch Sol, it quickly knock him out yet Elfman didn't stop there, he followed it up with series of punches

"WAHHHH!"

"No….more…I admit….defeat…already" Sol manage to spit out before completely losing consciousness

"….."

Elfman manage to calm down so he stop his assault, he look at his hand and clenched it

"Lisanna…..I promise I'll use this power to protect nee-chan and everyone, so please rest in peace" Elfman said as he assume his human form, he close his eyes and smile

"Time to go then" Elfman then roam around, trying to fine the others

 _Gray:_

"You're a tough woman" Gray muttered as he was forced to dodge another boiling water magic by and enraged Juvia, Gray doesen't know the reason of her anger, she just became like that after mentioning Lucy

"DIE!" Juvia yelled as she launches another water cannon at him, it slightly grazed him

"GAH! It's so hot" he complain

"TAKE MY BOILING ANGER!" she yelled again, launching another water attack but this time, it was way bigger and faster and….

"AAHHH!" Gray screamed as he was hit by a boiling water cannon attack from the woman, it was burning through his skin but this won't stop him

"Don't…..UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Gray then use his magic to completely freeze the water

"Impossible!"

"AHHH!"

Gray continues to freeze it until he completely freeze Juvia as well, then…

"W-W-W-W-What the hell…."Gray blush, feeling a soft sensation on his palm, and found out that his hand landed on her breast

"S-S-S-Sorry" he said as he unfreeze her, freeing his hand on the process, he look at the woman

"You'll regret letting me go" she said and then she attack Gray again with her water magic, Gray was taken aback and caught off guard

"KUH!" Gray was fighting the magic with his bare hands

"Now DIE For me!" she yelled

"I don't think so…." Gray freeze her magic and then assume his stance

"!"

"Ice Make…LANCE!" Gray then launch several ice lances towards her

"Useless!" the attack slip through her thanks to her water body but….

"Got you" Gray appeared in front of her

"What!"

Gray clench his right fist and punch her hard before she can even counter

"This is the end…." Gray said as he watches her body fall on the ground and…..slide down and about to fall

"Shit!"

Gray curse as he use all the energy he had to catch her, Juvia gasped at that, why did he save her

"You…."

"There's no way I'll let you die in a place like this, even if we're enemies" he said, Juvia was touched at his words, Gray scream as he pull her up beside him using his remaining strength

*pant*

"Why did you…."

"We're enemies as I said earlier but for some reason, I think that you're still a good person at heart" Gray answered her

"!"

"I bet you were just being used here" he continued

"That's not true" Juvia said

"Hmmm"

"Master Jose was the one who save me from loneliness so everything I did was my own will" she said

"And I think he took advantage of it" Gray said

"!"

"I suggest you should quit this guild…it's just a suggestion, but if you consider it, you can join ours if you want" Gray said

"!"

Juvia was silent at that, this guy was asking her to join their guild, but no matter what happen, she stay loyal to Master Jose, but yet as the time pass, she slightly notice the changes in her master ever since Fairy Tail was starting to gather attention

"I don't know…" she said

"…"

Juvia lost consciousness at that, Gray sigh at that and just then, Elfman arrive

"Gray!" he yelled

"Elfman"

"So, you manage to defeat one of them" Elfman asked

"Yeah, I assume you too" Gray said then he get up

"Okay, let's go catch up to that idiot, he might have trouble with his opponent" Gray said and then….

"!"

"Wait a minute…..it's just me….or the robot completely stopped" Gray asked

"Now that you mention it"

 _Fairy Tail:_

"H-Hey look, The robot stop writing" a random member said

"!"

"You're right, but why"

" _Abyss Break….Element four….Fire….Water…..Earth…Wind….Don't tell me…_ " Mira realized what's going on

"So that's how it is…." She told them

"Huh"

"What is it Mira"

"The Abyss break was powered up by Phantom Lord's Element Four, so the only way is to defeat the four of them and we can stop the spell" she said

"Then, the fact the robot stop writing means….." Lucy said

"Yes, Natsu and the others manage to defeat them all" Mira said, everyone was happy at that

"ALRIGHT!"

"We're saved"

"As expected from them" Makoto said

"Now we won't have to worry about it anymore" Cana said

 _Jose:_

"YOU BASTARDS!" Jose said in anger while sitting in his throne, he already left his post in the bridge, thinking that his minions can handle them but it seems that he underestimated them and he now paid the price

"Useless freaks….i guess I'll handle them myself" he added and then, a certain someone landed in front of him

"Well, Well if it isn't you, I thought that you were on the bed, resting" he said to the newcomer

"This is what you get from underestimating us, Jose" a female voice spoke

"It doesn't matter, I'll just going to destroy all of you myself then..." Jose said

"I won't let you..." she said

"Now, entertain me this time…..Titania"


	11. Fairy Law

**AN: Nothing to say important to you guys, just read the chapter, okay here we go...**

Chapter 11: Fairy Law

"All that's left was that Jose, right" Makoto asked them, they all nodded at that but at the same time, they all shivered, knowing the enemy guild master's power level

"But, Jose was a member of ten wizard saints….he's ridiculously powerful and even Master will have a hard time dealing with him, I know I shouldn't be saying this but…..he'll kill us in an instant if we don't do something" Mira said

"…."

"Wait a minute, Erza wasn't here right….don't you think she's going to…..." Makoto told them

"I hope she's not doing what I think she is…." Cana said, gritting her teeth

"She's getting herself killed if she did…." Mira followed up, worried at her former rival

"…"

Makoto was getting worried as well, if Erza was intending to face a extremely powerful wizard in the condition she was in, she'll definitely die, they have to do something or else they won't see her again, Makoto grit his teeth at that, then without thinking, he spoke

"I'll go inside" Makoto told them, surprising all of them

"WHAT!"

"No, you can't Makoto, you're still injured" Cana said

"I'll go, I can't let anything happen to her" he protest

"But still…."

" _Makoto, you stay here together with them_ "

"!"

Everyone including Makoto gasp at that voice, they all turn around to see Makarov, alive and well

"MASTER!"

Meanwhile at the house in the middle of the forest, Polyurscia was sweeping the ground off the dirt and then she look at the sky, the winds were actually breezing endlessly and the birds were flying away as if they were afraid of something

"Makarov…" she muttered after a while and then after few seconds, she grip the handle of broomstick and….

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" the woman yelled then she start smashing the boxes that contain apples beside her using the broomstick

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY, THEN I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She smash another box with the same contents

"WHY MUST HUMANS ENJOY FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"

"THIS IS WHY I HATE THEM!" She yelled again, then an apple rolled beside the feet of a newcomer, Polyurscia gasp and look to see Mystogan in front of her

"You….." she said

Mystogan picked the apple that rolled on his feet and took a bite

"HEY! I didn't said that you could eat that!"

"…"

Mystogan didn't replied to her and instead he continue eating the apple, Ployurscia sigh

"So you're the one who collect Makarov's scattered Magic Power, right"

"..." Mystogan didn't answer but Polyurscia knew that it was him all this time that collect the old man's magic and restore him back

"So, why are you here, aren't you suppose to help your guild mates right now" Polyurscia asked him

"The battle was almost over..." Mystogan replied to her, making the woman wondered what he is talking about, then after few seconds, a purple flag with a symbol of Phantom Lord guild fell onto them and after few seconds, it was followed by several flags with the same symbol fell down as well, Polyurscia gasped in shock

" _Don't tell me…..he went and destroy each branch of Phantom Lord Guild…..all by himself_ " she thought

"May I have another one, please" Mystogan asked as he picked another one, Polyurscia grunted

"Hey! Clean these mess up before you leave" she told him

"…"

 _Erza:_

"*pant* *pant* Damn it!" she cursed, Jose smirk at her in a malicious way

"I was so surprise that you were able to keep up with me as if you didn't block the blast earlier" Jose compliment her

"Do you really think I'll go down that easily" she said

"Hmph! You're strong…I'll give you that but you're nowhere near my level" Jose then raise his right hand and flick one of his finger, the shockwave from it was strong enough to send Erza flying on the wall behind her

"AH!"

"Do you know why I didn't kill Makarov yet…" Jose said as he continue to assault her with magical beams from each of his fingers, Erza with her Black Wing Armor manage to dodge all of them barely

"…."

"Despair…." Jose relase a shockwave then hit Erza in her gut

"GAH!"

"I want him to feel the despair of slowly losing his children until he wishes to die" Jose said as he release another shockwave but this time, it was more powerful so it lethally injure Erza further

"AAHHH!"

"Well then, this will be you grave, Titania" Jose said as he lift her up using a blob construct with his dark magic and was about to squeeze her off when….

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

"….."

Jose release Erza from his grip to block a fiery fist thrown by none other than Natsu Dragneel

"Natsu!"

"Well, well, if it is the Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer…." Jose said as he pushed Natsu away, the pink haired boy grit his teeth then he swiftly grab Erza and land on a safe distance

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu yelled at him

"Natsu don't! he's going to kill you" Erza told him

"You're still acting tough even after all of that injuries you have" another new voice said, Erza gasp as she turn back to see Gray and Elfman

"Gary! Elfman! why are you here…."

"What else…..to stop them…..and him" Gray said, referring to Jose

"!"

"We're all going to defeat him together, that's what a man would do" Elfman said

"Yeah but Erza's a woman" Gray correct him

"You guys….." Erza was shock

"Let's go"

Jose just look at them and it was making him sick as the second pass, they're attitude and everything about them, he despise them

"You think even with all of you here, you can actually lay harm on me" Jose questioned them and grin menacingly, Natsu grin back at him then he ignite his fist

"As long as we're united, we can take on everything, no matter how powerful he/she was…..we'll just destroy them" Natsu declared

"Well said Natsu" Gray followed up

"MAN!"

"….."

"So be it..." Jose simply said as he release his magic power in form of a dark purple blob, which surround him in a protective way

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Natsu was the first to act, molding his flames into a some sort of a whip and attempt to slam it to Jose

"Useless attacks like that won't even touch me, much less deal serious injury at all" Jose mocked as he swing his arm and the purple blob that was surrounding him react and counter Natsu's flame shaped whip and an explosion occurred but suddenly Gray jumped at him from the smoke

"Then let's see you try this one"

"..."

"ICE MAKE: SAUCER!"

Gray then create a giant frisbee out of ice with additional teeth-shaped blades on it, it spins and then hurl itself towards Jose

"Pathetic"

Jose, utilizing his magical blob again, morph it into an arm and easily caught Gray's magic and hurl it back at him, hitting him full force

"ARGH!"

"Gray!"

"I'm fine" Gray said as he landed back on the ground after regaining his balance after being hit by his own attack

"MY TURN! TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL"

This time Elfman assume his full body Take Over, transforming his entire body into a giant beast, the same transformation he use to defeat Sol

"Take this!"

Elfman swung his arm and attempt to break through his magic but unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough and his fist was caught

"You may transform yourself into a beast for additional power, but it won't change the fact that I'm much more powerful than you" Jose lectured as he morphed an arm from his magic blob and punch Elfman with enough force that send him flying back towards Natsu and the other with intense pain

"Elfman!"

"Damn it...he's too powerful"

"Your fools are still hundred light years away from standing in front of me, so get out of my sight..." Jose said as he scatter his magic blob and morphed into several arms with increase power in attempt to finished all of them but...

"!"

Jose gasped as a ray of light appeared out of nowhere, his attack suddenly stop and was slowly dissolving into nothingness, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman was shock at that and at the same time, they all felt a very warm sensation and it feels that they're being healed

"What!"

"W-What is this warm magic power" Gray asked in shocked

"This magic..."

" _That's enough, JOSE!_ "

Erza and everyone else gasped at the familiar voice, they all looked up to see Makarov floating above them

"GRAMPS!"

"Master...you're okay" Erza said

"Makarov..." Jose simrk

Makarov then descend down in front of Erza and the others, he then face Jose

"Our children have already shed enough blood...and it's because of their parent's mistake" Makarov said

"..."

"Master, are you okay" Erza immediately asked him

"I'm fine...take everyone and get out of here" The guild master told them

"..."

"Finally...I was so tired of playing with them, it's a good thing that you finally arrive" Jose said on the other side

"Gramps, but you're-" Natsu tried to protest

"Let's go" Erza gut him off

"HUH!"

"Let's leave this to him..." Erza said

"But"

"Master is fine, he can handle him, for now we have to return to the guild" Erza said, Natsu and the others reluctantly nodded as they all went outside, but...

"Not a chance"

Jose attempt to attack them but Makarov release several magic circles that act as a shield and easily blocked Jose's blobs

"I am you opponent, JOSE!" Makarov said

"..."

Erza and the other finally get out of the building, so it was Makarov and Jose was left

"Of all of the wizards saints, you are the only one who have the guts to face me, my rank was higher than yours, so you think that you can take me on" Jose asked him in a mocking way

"I don't care about everything the moment you ruin my children's life and attempt to destroy them for the sake of your foolish desire, you will fall right here" Makarov said as he release his magic power

"Foolish desire...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Jose screamed as he too release his magic power

"You are going down, JOSE!"

"We'll see about that!"

 _Outside:_

Erza and the others manage to regroup with the others on the guild

"Look!, Everyone was here" Makoto told them, everyone look to see Natsu and the others from the inside

"They're fine"

"Hey guys...Did we miss something" Gray asked them

"Not really...How's master" Mira asked

"Master was facing Jose right now"

"He gave us opening to escape" Erza said

"I see...So all we can do now is to hope that he manage to take down this Jose, right" Makoto said

"Yeah, we're-"

*RUMBLE*

The ground suddenly shook like there's an earthquake, everyone manage to maintain their balance

"W-What's happening" Bisca asked

"T-This tremor..."

*CRACK*

Then the sky suddenly turn dark and lightning rain down, Makoto manage to absorb the one that landed on them by accident

"T-This is..."

 _Inside:_

Purple and yellow beams were colliding at one another, creating a massive tremor inside and outside, at the opposite side, Makarov and Jose was trying their best to overpower one another

"HA!"

Makarov, from one of his hand release a separate yellow beam while Jose was distracted but unfortunately, Jose saw through it and then he also counter with the same move, the separate beams collide and an explosion occurred, forcing the two mages to cancel their attack

"GAH!"

"TCH!"

"DEAD WAVE!" Jose screamed as he launched a powerful purple beam and seemingly hit Makarov and another shocking explosion occurred, powerful enough to shook the whole building

 _Outside:_

"KYA!"

"WHA-!"

"What the hell is going on" Lucy asked

"So this is the power of the two wizard saints if they fight...what strength" Makoto said

"Yeah, this is the reason why two members of Ten Wizard Saints was forbid to fight each other, they'll cause a disaster..." Erza agree to him

"I can clearly see that" Makoto said

 _Inside:_

Makarov emerge unscratched from Jose's Dead Wave and then prepare his own attack, three magic circles line up and then formed a small ball of light

"HA!"

Makarov then fire it towards Jose in form of a powerful beam, it completely hit Jose but it appears that he intercept it on purpose and another large scale explosion occurred

after that, Makarov and Jose landed on the ground, both are fine despite their exchange of devastating attacks, Jose was grinning while Makarov was disappointed at him

"Such magic power yet so young...you really have what it takes to become one of the Wizard Saints...if you only use that power in good, you may be able to inspire young wizards to walk in the right path, but I guess I don't have a choice..." Makarov said as he held both of his hands and a tiny light was slowly forming

"My guild was the strongest of all and there's no way we're going to bow down by the likes of you" Jose said

"You have 3 seconds to back down or I will bestow a punishment to you" Makarov said

"I'm going to destroy each and every one of you until there's nothing left" Jose ignore him as he continue speaking

" ** _One..._** " Makarov started counting, the tiny light grew into a palm sized orb made of pure magic

"What the hell is that...some sort of prayer"

" ** _Two..._** " Makarov then parted his hands slightly, the orb was on the center

"Let's finish this already, you old man" Jose continue yelling

" ** _Three...Time's up, Jose_** " Makarov then clasped his hands and a blinding light engulf Jose and the whole Phantom Lord building

" ** _Fairy Law!_** "

 _Outside:_

Out of the blue, a giant yellow magic circle appear above the building and the light from it was escaping, Makoto and the others was shocked at the warmth the light was emitting

"W-What is this magic..." Lucy asked

"Fairy Law..." Erza spoke

"Eh!"

"A magic that slays anything that the caster believes it's an enemy, a super powerful magic capable of destroying all darkness" Erza told them

"To think that master has that kind of magic..." Makoto was awed

"That's Master for you" Mira said

 _Inside:_

After the light disappear, we can see that Jose was completely petrified, Makarov was standing in front of him

"I'm going to spare you Jose but I must warn you, if you attempt to lay harm on my children again, I will never spare you no longer" Makarov said as he walk away, but then Aria suddenly show up from behind

"SO SAD!"

Aria attempt to drain Makarov's magic power just like last time however, Makarov was already prepared and suddenly punch him without warning

"GAH!"

"This battle was over... continuing this would be pointless, I hope you understand that so..." Makarov told him and then...

"So take Jose and go home, you got that" He said playfully

 _Outside:_

"The light subsides, would this means..."

"Yeah, the fight was over, we have won" Erza said

"ALRIGHT!"

"WE DID IT!"

Makoto breathe a sigh in relief, Mira and Lucy hugged each other, and everyone cheer at their victory, then Makarov emerge from the building and look at the members of Fairy Tail

"We won and I can't do all of this if isn't to all of you, I'm so proud of becoming your master" Makarov told them, all of them smile at him, they were also proud that they're on his guild and living as one big happy family

 _Three hours later:_

The army arrive to looked at the scene, every members of Fairy Tail was put under interrogation in order to get a full details on what really happened here and luckily, thanks to the testimony of several members and backed up by the citizen's own, It was conclude that the Phantom Lord was the one who started a fight and will be disbanded shortly and Fairy Tail was clear of charges, and so everything returned back to normal...

"The guild's still in one piece, I'm so glad" Makarov said, looking at the building while letting out an animated tears

"Yeah, but we still have to fix the minor damages it sustained and it's going to be hard" Cana said

"Well, if isn't for Makoto, it would be in complete wreck" Mira added

"Really?..." Makarov look at the ahoge boy

"Y-Yeah, I manage to arrive here on time" Makoto said

"Is that so, well then- oh how about the S-class quest I gave to you" Makarov asked, Makoto smile at him

"It's done, I complete it" he said

"That's great then, well I guess we have a new S-Class wizard on my guild, congratulations Makoto, you are now an Official S-class Wizard of Fairy Tail, but you have to report everything to me" Makarov declared, the boy scratch his head and nodded

"T-Thanks" Makoto said then Mira approach him

"Makoto, can I speak with you for a minute" She asked, Makoto nodded as he and Mira went separately from the others

"What is it..." he asked

"Well, while you were gone, we actually have new members here" Mira said

"Wow, really...so what does it have to do with me then" Makoto asked, he was a bit confuse

"Well, they're not officially members of the guild yet but I think you might want to meet them first" she said

"huh, why me" Makoto was now really confuse

"That's because they belong to the same world you're previously in" Mira drop the bomb on him

"WHAT!"

 _Magic Council:_

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail...those two guilds again" one of the council said, he appears to be irritated after he mentioned the two guilds that causing so much ruckus in the magic world

"Well, what can we expect, that's how they roll, there's nothing we can do about it" another one of them said

"We could just disband them immediately, we're in the council and we hold the power above them" another one said and it appears that he also hated them just like the first one

"We don't need to be so hasted about it" another one said

"And why is that"

"This time, it was confirmed that the Phantom Lord was the one who started, it was based on the townsfolk testimony from Magnolia, so we'll let Fairy Tail off the hook this time"

"Hmph, I guess there's nothing we can do...for now"

"Okay, let's go to main topic of our meeting then..." another one said

"Oh, you mean the earthquake happen not too long ago, is that right" another one said

"Exactly, I know that everyone of you that earthquake was simply cause of natural phenomenon, right" the leader asked, they all nodded

"Yup, that's right"

"That was also on my mind"

"However..."

"!"

"Coincidence or not, after the earthquake, our magical sensors detect a giant land mass suddenly emerge on a large part of the ocean quite far from here" he said

"What!"

"Is that true"

"Yes, it is unknown if this land mass was just a simple one or not, but judging on its size, it was a continent-sided land and I'm sure that..."

"A new civilization has emerge on this world, correct" a blue haired man finished for him

"T-That's correct"

"Interesting...so what action should we take then" a black haired woman beside the blue one spoke

"We're going to wait for thirty days, and regardless of any changes on magic world after its appearance, we'll send powerful wizards on this land to do an actual investigation to see if there's anything beneficial can be found on this landmass or could pose a threat to our country"

"That would be wise"

"I agree"

"That's obvious"

"Okay then, that's all, you're all dismissed"

 _Inside a certain room:_

"A new country huh...that was really a surprise" the same blue haired man during the meeting said

"Well, I must say I was so curious at that, this the first time it happen in the history of magic world" the black haired woman told him

"He he...but actually, I could care less about that for now, let's just focused on our main goal, right Ultear" the blue haired man said

"Of course, Master Siegrain" the woman named Ultear said

 _Unknown Country:_

"This is..."

After closing her eyes due to the blinding light, Kyoko look around to see that they're in the same spot, she look around to see her classmates and their relatives, they're also trying to comprehend on what's happening to them, everyone look around to see that everything was back to normal, a peaceful place just before the Tragedy

"I can't believe this..."

"Hey guys, is it just me or I have a feeling that we're talking to someone just a moment ago" Yasuhiro asked

"Yeah, it's not just you dumbass, we are definitely talking to someone but that strange thing is I can't remember him at all" Mondo told him, everyone can't help but to agreed to him

"Really" Daiya asked him

"Yeah bro"

"Anyway, we'll discuss about that later, for now let's explore this place, it feels so nice and peaceful here" Sayaka said, her band mates and family were beside her

"But Sayaka, we can't be so sure about this place, what if there's some scary beings here" Ayaka asked

"But..."

"We'll get to nowhere if we also stay here forever, don't you think girls" Satomi told them

"Yeah"

"you're right"

"So, what are we waiting for, let's get going" Leon agreed with her, someone was actually clinging on is arm, much to his annoyance and it turns out that it was his cousin, Kanon Nakajima

"Okay, everyone" Jin Kirigiri said as he attempt to gather the attention of the people around but few of them didn't follow and particularly, those few are the Togami family and The Future Foundation heads

"Hey! where do you think you're going" Mondo asked

"Hmph, if the details provided by someone that we can't remember were correct, we are 'restored' so there's no more reason to flock here anymore, we're going home" Byakuya said coldly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Mondo yelled at him

"We're back the way we are, a powerful family that rule the world so I suggest you shut your mouth plankton, or I might do something that you will regret" Byakuya told him

"YOU BASTARD!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kazuo cut the argument, he then look at Byakuya and the entire Togami family

"Yes, we are restored and back the way we are but this time, we already learn our lesson thanks to the Tragedy, so at least we should be able to create a new future for everyone here, a future where we all embrace hope but at the same time, learning from the despair that struck our hearts, if you keep acting just the way before, you will just fall endlessly to despair and lose everything again, you already know that right" Kazuo told them

"..."

"..."

No one dared to talk back at the former headmaster knowing that he was absolutely right, after minutes of silence, Kijo Togami spoke

"Fine, we'll cooperate but that won't change the fact that we are the most powerful family on this world, now move aside"

The Togami family then walk away until they're out of sight, silence envelope them until Celeste broke it

"Well, I guess I'm going home too, if I remember it correctly and if this place is the same as before, my house was just around here" Celeste said as she too walk away, leaving the others on their own

"W-Well, we're going as well, if were really home just like they were saying then, we'll check on our houses too" Sonia said, they nodded as everyone on the 77th class went separate ways, leaving the rest of the 78th class on their own

"Well...they do have a point, there's no reason to go in groups anymore, now that we know where we are, it's safe to assume that we're home so I guess this is where we part ways" Kyoko said

"B-But..." Aoi was slowly crying, parting with friends is really hard

"Relax Aoi, we're just going to our homes and check if everything was restored, we'll see each other again" Sakura assured her, Kenishiro was beside her

"I know that but..."

"As for Makoto, we'll go look for him after we get used to this place, I don't know why but I have a feeling that he's okay wherever he is right now" Kyoko said, Sayaka gasped at that

"H-How can you be so sure about that, he might be in trouble by now" Sayaka asked her, she was worried sick at him all this time

"Well, he had his luck so you don't need to worry about him, besides it was all thanks to him that we're here and you are here" Kyoko said and reminded her

"..."

"Let me guess, you're also going home too, right Mukuro" Kyoko turned to the former despair sisters

"Yes, and I think we have a lot of things to catch up, especially with Junko-chan" she said, Junko nodded and smile at her sister, she may know nothing but she was sure that her sister and everyone else will forgive her

"Is that so, well, good luck on that" Kyoko said, Mukuro and her family nodded at that as they too headed home

"Well, we'll see each other again, so I guess this is it then" Leon said and then everyone bid farewell and go to their respective homes and checked if everything was intact

And so, a new tale of hope begins


	12. Reunion

**AN: As i promised, here's the next chapter of the story, nothing to say important to you readers and let's get to it, here we go...**

Chapter 12: Reunion

Going into the direction of the Strauss Sibling residence quick, Makoto ran as fast as his legs can carry him, his heart was beating fast at the possibility that was one of his friends in there

"Could it be..." he muttered under his breath as he finally reach the house, he gulp first before opening it, he walk to the living room and then what he saw was...

 _Hinata and Chiaki:_

The two were resting in the living room after they clean everything, they were so grateful at Mira for letting them stay so they decided to repay her by cleaning their house, they weren't expert on this field but at least this will make them a bit less burden to them when suddenly they heard the front door opened, they gasped at that, thinking that it was an unknown intruder, Hinata became alerted and signaled Chiaki to stay behind him, then after few seconds, footsteps was getting louder and then...

"GUYS! I'm so glad that you're-"

Makoto gasped seeing Hinata and Chiaki instead, he was dumbfounded

"Huh"

"Makoto..." Chiaki muttered while Hinata look at him

"Nanami...senpai..." Makoto said uncertainly as the three stare at each other for a while and then Makoto took the first move and went to them

"You're Nanami-senpai, right" he repeated

"It's me, why do you act as if you don't actually remember me" Chiaki asked

"Well, many things happened until now" Makoto just told them, not knowing what to say

"I-Is that so"

"So, you we're also brought here on this world" Makoto change the topic, Hinata and Chiaki both nodded

"Y-Yeah, what about you..."

"Well, I was here for a year and I've been living my new life here with the help with some new friends I met here" Makoto answer

"Ehhhh" Chiaki was shocked at that, Makoto smile then he focus on Hinata

"And you are..."

"Pardon me, I'm Hajime Hinata, I'm also studying at Hope's Peak but on a separate branch that they call Reserve Course" he said, Makoto gasped

"R-Reserve Course..."

"You don't remember...that was the other branch on the Hope's Peak other than the main course, which is us" Chiaki said, Makoto tried to remember, there are tiny details he can recall but in truth, he can't remember at all

"I don't know Nanami-san, actually, my memories of my school days at Hope's Peak were taken so I can't remember that much, there are tiny details but all in all, I really don't know" Makoto admit

"Y-Your memories...how" Chiaki asked in shock

"You see, me and the rest of my classmates was forced to participate into a killing game by a certain someone, that someone took away our memories so that we think to each other as a completely strangers, the school was completely sealed so we can't escaped..." Makoto stop then he grit his teeth as he feel that his emotions were flowing through him like a flood

"T-That was terrible, who could have done such thing" Chiaki asked in disbelief

"Well...that's what we thought at first, however we soon found out the truth about it and can't help but to be overwhelmed at the revelations" Makoto continue

"What did you find out then" Hinata asked him

"The sealed school...was actually done by none other than us" Makoto said, Chiaki was in complete shock while Hinata was silent

"EH!"

"Yeah that's true, it was us who seal the school, the headmaster want to protect us from the apocalyptic world, but then it was used against us instead, we seal the school before our memories were taken" Makoto continue

"That way you won't remember anything about it and you will immediately think that you guys were abducted and imprisoned, right" Hinata deduced

"Yeah"

"But, who is this someone you're referring to, it's like you want to tell us but can't" Chiaki asked him

"Oh, the person behind everything was Enoshima Junko, she was the mastermind of the killing game and the tragedy I mentioned earlier" Makoto said

"E-Enoshima Junko..." Chiaki said a bit terrified, it's that girl who kill her in worst way possible

"..."

"That's right, but then again I found out another revelation regarding her that shocks me the most" Makoto said

"A-Another one..." Chiaki gasped

"..."

"It turns out that Enoshima Junko at that time was actually possessed by a spirit, shocking right" Makoto said

"WHAT! Y-You're kidding aren't you, Makoto"

"!"

"No, I'm not kidding Nanami-san, in fact I already met the spirit that took over Junko here on this world, and he's also the one who told me everything" Makoto grunted at that

"..."

Both were overwhelmed at the information they have heard from him

"Anyway, after we defeat the possessed Junko, we're finally able to escape but I was sent here instead by someone that I can't remember who, which actually is the best thing happen to me because I was able to live normally again, up until now I was searching for Kyo-my classmates and you guys know the rest" Makoto finished his story

"Wow"

"So, what about you two, how did you get here" Makoto asked the two of them

"Well, as for me, I was a student of the Reserve Course for some time when one day, I was asked by the board of trustees and researchers for my permission to participate on their project because they saw potential to me" Hinata started, Makoto became a bit interested while Chiaki gasped, this was new even to her

"Board of trustees...you mean that Board of trustees that manage Hope's Peak" Chiaki clarified, Hinata nodded

"Yeah, apparently, They told me that the Reserve Course exist in order to raise massive funds for their research" Hinata continued, Makoto's interest rose and Chiaki was shocked

"Wait a minute, is this the main reason you just vanish after the last time we met" Chiaki asked, Hinata reluctantly nodded at that

"That's right, do you remember our last talk about talent...actually I was about to be convinced by your ideals that despite not having any talent, you can still find a reason to live happy, but then...an incident occurred at the Reserve course building that involves series of murders" Hinata said

"!"

"Wha-"

"And from what I hear, they cover it up again so I tried to went in the main course building to ask a certain someone but I was stopped, I tried to push my way through but I was beaten and he made me remind that I was a talentless, so for that reason I decided to accept their proposal..." Hinata said, Makoto the spoke up

"If you don't mind, what kind of project did you participate in" he asked

"Kamukura Project" Hinata said

"!"

"K-Kamukura Project" Chiaki said

"Yeah, A project that allows one talentless person to obtain all of the talent known to the world" Hinata describe the project

"!"

"W-What did you say"

"You hear me Chiaki, Hope's Peak was actually exist to gather all the talented person across Japan in order to raised them to become the country's hope" Hinata said

"Yeah that's right, that was their motto, I looked up on it when I was chosen" Makoto said

"He's right...is there's something wrong with that then" Chiaki asked

"However, that was only a cover up for the true purpose of the school" Hinata continued

"Eh"

"True purpose"

"That's right, their real objective is to research and study the talents of the students on the 'Main Course' then they establish the 'Reserve Course' on order to raise funds for their research and at the same time, to gather potential test subjects for their experiment" Hinata said

"T-That can't be...t-then among those Reserve Course students...the one they chose was..."

"Yeah, it was me"

"!"

Chiaki was overwhelmed at the information while Makoto was a bit shocked...to think that the school he thought was something that would guarantee his future and his family's was just nothing but a research facility for the talented

"Say...I don't know anything about this yet but...is this known to the public" Makoto asked

"No, the public didn't know anything, this information was only known to the board of trustees and researchers only and of course... to me as well, well if it does...there will be a riot considering that we actually pay massive fees" Hinata said

"Oh, so the students didn't know that their money was just being used for their research" Makoto said

"..."

Chiaki was still shocked, she can't even speak

"So you're saying that you have all the talent right now" Makoto asked him

"Yeah, I can demonstrate some if you like" Hinata said

"No, that wasn't necessary by the way what happen after the project, did you manage to use them in any way" Makoto asked

"That was the strange thing, after the project, I didn't remember anything and when I do, I find myself here along with Chiaki" Hinata said

"Seriously!" Makoto gasped

"Yeah"

Makoto was wondering how that happened, but then it was useless due to the lack of information, he then turn to Chiaki

"So Nanami-san, what about-"

*SLAP*

Makoto gasped as Chiaki slap Hinata hard on his cheek, Hinata was a bit surprised at that but he didn't show it, instead he took her slap full force, he knew that she was angry at him all this time

"You didn't listen to me after all..." she simply said, her bangs were covering her eyes but there's a trail of tears flowing out

"..."

Makoto was actually shocked at the outcome, it seems that these two had develop a bond but it was shattered thanks to this word called 'Talent' so without hesitation, he spoke

"Well, it seems that you two have a lot in your head that you want to talk about so I'll be excusing myself for a while" Makoto said as he exited the living room and went outside

Back to the two, Chiaki was silently crying while Hinata look at her

"Why..." she muttered

"..."

"Why did you agree to it" Chiaki asked

"I'm sorry, I know that you said that talent isn't everything, but...at that time, I felt so powerless...I couldn't even do anything to help someone" Hinata said

"..."

Chiaki didn't speak so Hinata continued

"I know you hate me Chiaki after you heard everything, so don't hesitate to vent your anger to me" Hinata said

"Do you know...This Enoshima Junko told me that you are Kamukura Izuru at that time and she was using your multiple talent to spread despair..." Chiaki spoke

"What do you mean"

"I know...it was actually you on her side, that long haired boy was you but you didn't know because she told me about the project, it destroy your memories and you were reborn as a different person..." she continue, gritting her teeth

"!"

"But I still believe...I continue believing that 'you' are still in there, I held on that thought until the day I die because of her" Chiaki continue

"..."

"But even so...you are the first real friend I had made and thanks to that, I also manage to convince my classmates to bonded together...so even I want to hate you, I can't because I owe you for that" Chiaki said as she burst out, crying loudly in Hinata's arms

"Chiaki"

"That's why... I want to...start over...together with you...if we can" Chiaki said

"Of course...why not" Hinata said as they both hugged each other in comfort

 _Makoto:_

"I wonder if they were really just friends" he whispered while leaning on the wall, he didn't actually went outside and instead, he decided to listen to them, it was a bit of intrusion but he can't help it

"But...what does Nanami-san mean that she died because of Junko" Makoto muttered again but he was interrupt by a voice

"Naegi Makoto, you can come out now, I know you're listening" Hinata suddenly said, the boy gasped

"!"

Makoto emerge from his hiding spot and scratch his head

"Sorry, I didn't meant to..." he said

"It's ok" Hinata said, Makoto smile at them when...

"Oh, that's right Nanami-san, can I ask you something" Makoto said

"Eh! About what" she said

"I heard you said that you 'died' because Junko, what exactly does that mean" he said, Hinata gasped at that too

"He's right, you did say that you just died"

"Well, after my classmates went to confront her, I was separated from them and for some reason I didn't know, Yukizome-sensei lead me to a room full of traps, I desperately tried to find a way out and reunite with my classmates but there are traps everywhere and I was wounded badly..." she said

"!"

"..."

"Then, just when I thought that I was about to be reunite with them, I was skewered by several spikes that came out from the floors, and on my verge of death, I met Hina-i mean Izuru for one last time before I passed away" she said

"T-Then" Makoto asked

"That's the strange thing because I suddenly find myself here along with Hinata, who still had a very long hair at that time" she said

"..."

"Okay, now this is getting a lot more complicated" Makoto said as he process the information he receive from the two, he grunted at that

"Whatever...we'll figure something out tomorrow...hopefully, so what are you going to do for now" Makoto decided to set those complicated matters aside for a while

"Oh, about that...actually...we didn't know what should we do" Chiaki admitted

"I agree with her"

"Hmmm...how about staying with me then" Makoto asked

"Eh! staying with you...do you have a house here" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, how else I'll able to live here for a year" he said

"W-Well..."

"Makoto has a point, we can stick together and then we could go look for the others and I think he can tells us about this world, considering he's already here longer than us" Hinata said

"If you say so but, aren't we became a burden to you" Chiaki asked Makoto

"Don't worry about that, besides my house is too big for me and I was actually getting lonely every time I go home so having you two will be great" Makoto said

"I see, thanks Makoto, we owe you one"

"Don't mention it"

" _So you finally meet them..._ "

A new voice said, the three turn to see Mira with a bag full of groceries, behind her was Elfman, who also carrying the same bag but bigger

"Mira! Elfman " Makoto said

"Yo, Makoto"

"We're back"

Makoto smile and nodded while Chiaki and Hinata bow their heads

"MIra-san, thanks for everything you've done for us" Chiaki said

"It was nothing...actually I didn't do anything that much to help you both, but I was glad that you met Makoto" Mira said

"Well, we'll be going then, Mira, they'll be staying with me" Makoto said

"I see, well feel free to drop by anytime" Mira said as the three was about to went outside when...

"Oh crap! I forgot to report to Master about my job" Makoto said, making Hinata and Chiaki wonder what does he meant by that

"Oh, don't worry about it Makoto, I already told Master that you're meeting Hinata-san and Nanami-san so he'll hear you out tomorrow instead" Mira told him, Makoto breathe a sigh of relief at that

"I see, thanks Mira"

"You're welcome"

Then with that settles, Makoto, Hinata, and Chiaki went to his house, the two was shocked at how big it was

"You're living here" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, it was a bit too much for me so it has a lot of space..." Makoto said as he unlock the door and the three went in and again, Chiaki was shocked at how the things here was organized properly and it really has a lot of space to move around

"Wow..."

"I bet you two don't have anything with you, right" Makoto asked, Hinata and Chiaki nodded

"Well, Hinata could borrow some of my clothes since he can't go around the town wearing black suit but I was wondering about you, Nanami-san" Makoto said

"Eh"

"Maybe I could ask either Lucy, Mira, Levy or the other girls in the guild..." Makoto muttered

"N-No, I'm fine with these clothes, really" Chiaki said

"In school uniform?" Makoto asked, Chiaki didn't speak at that, he had a point

"..."

"Don't worry, it was just temporarily until we bought you two a new ones" he assured them

"I-I see...thank you very much" she said

"Well then, I think you're both hungry, let me get you something to eat" Makoto then went to the kitchen, Hinata and Chiaki then sit on the couch and wait there

 _An Hour Later:_

"Well, it wasn't much but here you go..." Makoto then handed then a plate full of sushi, much the two's surprise

"Well...the ingredients I had was enough to make them, I usually eat at the guild, so this is the only food I can give you" Makoto said, they both nodded as they picked one and eat it and to their surprise, it taste so good

"Wow, this is delicious..."

"It taste great..."

"Glad you like it" Makoto said as the two proceed to eat more until they're stuff

"That's great, thanks for the food Makoto" Chiaki said, he nodded at that as he sit to the couch as well

"So, I think you two had a lot to ask me so here's your chance, I'll answer them as accurate as it can be" Makoto said, Hinata was the first to speak

"To summarize all of our questions...where and what exactly is this place" he asked him, Makoto inhale and then he exhale, this will be a long talk

"A simple question that require a complicated answer huh...well as far as I know, we are in 'Magic World' and as the name implies, we are in a world where magic, a word that we just encountered on fairy tales, actually exist..." Makoto started

"Magic World"

"..."

"In this world, a special particles was mixed around the air, it was called Etherano..."

"We kind of know that story...Mira-san also told us about that while waiting on you" Chiaki said

"Oh..really, well I guess I can skip that part, then how about these, In this world, countless magic and spells exist that can be utilized by wizards around the country, and then...uh...wizards band together to form something that they call a 'Guild' so from that day, several guilds were establish around the country, and these guilds were manage by the 'Magic Council' name 'ERA', they're some sort like a government on our old world, they create rules for peace and bestow punishment on those who will break them" Makoto said

"Ehhhh"

"So there's also a system in this world huh" HInata asked

"Of course, and among the guild, there two types, the legal guild and the dark guild" Makoto continue

"Legal...and Dark...guild"

"Yeah, well first is the Legal Guilds, these are the guilds that was established with ERA's permission, the jobs here were certified and approved by the council" Makoto said

"..."

"Uhhhh...I think I'm getting a headache" Chiaki said

"Well, the next one is the Dark Guild, these are the guilds that was disbanded by the council but they continue running illegally, and the jobs here were actually brutal ones, which is banned by the council like assassination jobs and everything that involves inhumane activities like using a forbidden spells" Makoto said

"EEEKK" Chiaki shivered at that

"Forbidden Spells" Hinata said

"Yeah, among the countless magic exist in this world, there were few and rare ones that was so powerful and dangerous to the point that it might destroy this country or worst, the entire world" Makoto said

"!"

"T-That was..."

"Well, I think that wrapped everything up, I'll tell you about the job levels tomorrow when we arrive at the guild I was in" Makoto said

"I-Is that so..."

"Oh, and I'll also show you how magic works along the way too" Makoto continued, again they both nodded

"I think you two are tired so you can go to sleep, I have an extra futon on my cabinet, you don't mind sleeping together, do you?" Makoto asked as he stood up and went to his bedroom, leaving a confused Hinata and a blushing Chiaki alone

"What's wrong Chiaki..."

"N-Nothing"

 _Tomorrow:_

Makoto went out of his bed, it seems that he immediately fell asleep the moment he laid on his bed, smiling to himself, he walk out of his room and went to where Hinata and Chiaki is but when he saw the two, he smile a bit

"I can see that these two had a rough time" he simply said as he saw the two still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms

"Better not to disturb them" he muttered as he went to the kitchen

Back at the two, Chiaki was the first to open her eyes, and when she do, her face erupt into shades of red, beside her was Hinata and they were actually hugging each other, her heart beat very fast

"T-T-T-This is...don't tell me...me...and...Hinata-kun...really...slept together" she muttered and after few seconds, Hinata open his eyes too and the first thing he saw was Chiaki

"Chiaki, good morning" Hinata simply greet her

"..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get up now" Hinata said, realizing the reason why Chiaki was blushing, he get up first, Chiaki followed suit, then Makoto went again to the living room to see the two awake

"Finally, you're awake" Makoto said, Hinata and Chiaki look at him

"Good morning"

"Yeah"

"Well, we're going to the guild, just tell me if you're ready" Makoto said as he went outside first leaving the two alone

"W-Well, Makoto is waiting for us outside, so let's hurry and get freshen up, Hinata-kun"

"Yeah, you go first Chiaki" Hinata said, she nodded at that

"Okay"

 _Few Minutes Later:_

"Sorry for the wait" Hinata and Chiaki went outside to meet Makoto, Hinata was wearing a simple white t-shirt and pants that Makoto lend to him while Chiaki was still wear her school uniform, since she didn't have anything, she have to wait for Makoto to borrow some from his new friends

"Let's go"

"Yeah"

Then the three went down from Makoto's house towards the guild, and while on the way, Hinata and Chiaki was looking around and was amazed at how peaceful their lives here, they can tell that all people are so friendly at each other

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two, were are currently in Magnolia town, a place located in the center of the eastern part of Fiore and beside this town is the Hargeon port" Makoto told them

"Fiore" Hinata said

"Oh, Fiore is the name of the country where we are now" Makoto answered

"Oh..."

"Beside Magnolia, there are other place here in Fiore, maybe we can explore them if we have time, oh we're here" Makoto then stop and turn to the Fairy Tail Guild, the holes created by Gajeel's giant clubs were under construction

"So this place is your guild, right Makoto" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, let's go"

Then the three went inside the guild and when he open the door, Makoto look at the guild and what he saw was...

"So, you manage to get back here alive, scum" a threatening voice said, Makoto sigh

"Laxus..."


	13. Continent of Novoselic

**AN: This took longer than i expected, i was just busy for quite some time, and i was actually working on my new crossover on My Hero Academia so my time on computer was divided on this one and that one, here we go...**

Chapter 13: Continent of Novoselic

Laxus grin at Makoto, meanwhile all the guild members plus Hinata and Chiaki were looking at the two and they can feel the two's magical pressure

" _W-What is this feeling..._ " Chiaki thought, sweating a bit at the sheer pressure coming from Makoto and the other guy, and also she can definitely tell that Makoto's attitude completely change

" _Is this the effect of magic in a person_ " Hinata thought, despite being a calm person, standing in front of Makoto like this could actually alerted his senses a lot

"What do you want?" Makoto asked the blonde guy in a serious tone yet he's trying to be a nice guy around his guild mates

"Just checking if you're still alive and unfortunately, you are..." Laxus answered him smugly

"Is that so, well then I'll appreciate if you move aside" Makoto asked as politely as possible, then he turn to his two friends and motioned them to followed him on which the two did, Makoto was about to get past Laxus and just like he predicted, he attempt to grab his shoulder, but...

"!"

Laxus suddenly froze when his hand was merely an inch on Makoto's shoulder, the ahoge guy look at him but his eyes were no longer the normal green the way it used to be.

Instead, his eyes has now dark green iris with white pupil being surrounded by a white circular outline around it (AN: The same eyes Gray use to inspect Tempester, If you can't understand, look at Fairy Tail chapter 398 page 6, it was never shown to anime so I just made up the color)

" ** _Step aside_**..." Makoto slightly threatened him as he move, Hinata and Chiaki following him, Laxus felt that he was paralyzed and can't do anything so without much of a choice, he let him pass

Everyone was shocked at that they can't move as well, Makoto ignore them as the three went to Makarov on the counter, his eyes return to normal green

"That takes some guts." he simply said, Makoto move his eyes to Laxus

"It was his fault..." he told the guild master

"Alright then, let's go over to my office, you two can follow us." Makarov said as the four went to the second floor, leaving everyone alone including Laxus

"Hmph, now did you learn your lesson, Laxus?" Erza spoke, the blonde guy grit his teeth after getting over the shock of Makoto's glare, then rage was slowly consuming him

"Just you wait! all of you! I will prove that I'm the strongest here on guild!" Laxus shout as he disappear before everyone

"Oh my..." Mira remark

"W-W-Wha..." Lucy stuttered

"That was the first time I've seen Laxus like that, it's hilarious...guess I owe Makoto for that." Gray said

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laugh while holding his stomach then everyone returned to their own business after that event

 _Makarov's Office:_

"That was some show you've put on, Makoto" Makarov said, Makoto sigh while Hinata and Chiaki was amazed at the display of aura, so that was magic he's talking about

"I can't say I blame him though..." Makoto said, it seems that he knows the reason the older mage behave like that, Makarov agreed to him

"Just ignore Laxus, he'll change one day, putting that aside, you can tell me what happened at your quest" the guild master asked, then Makoto start talking and telling them his experience on his first S-Class Job

 _Few minutes Later:_

"A demon underneath an island...now that was interesting" Makarov said

"Yeah, and the curse was created by Moon Drip ceremony, and the one performing it was Gray's old friend, his name's Lyon Vastia" Makoto continue

"Gray's old friend..." Makarov said

"Yeah, apparently the frozen demon was called Deliora and it was the one who killed Gray and Lyon's Master, Ur, the latter was devastated since he can no longer surpassed his master so he thought that if he manage to defeat the demon who killed his master, he'll finally surpassed her but the demon was too powerful for him" Makoto said

"I see, so what happens to the demon?" he asked, Makoto look at him and took a deep breath

"I destroy it." he said the three was stunned

"You did?" Makarov said in disbelief

"Yes, and that's because of this..." Makoto then raise the right sleeve of his hoodie and then a black strange mark appear and it was emitting a lightning aura

"T-T-That was...is that what I'm thinking...b-but.."

"Yeah, it is...I'm now a Lightning Devil Slayer" Makoto said

"W-Where did you...get it?"

"The chief of the village on Galuna Island give me a book that contain the magic" Makoto answered

"I-I see" Makarov said

"Um...is there anything else...I think I have to focus on Hinata and Chiaki over here now" Makoto asked

"No, I think you mention everything, you're free to go-wait, before you leave, there's something I'd like to ask? Makarov asked, Makoto tilt his head in wonder

"What is it?"

"Are you aware of the earthquake that happened not too long ago?" Makarov asked

"Earthquake?...No, I'm not" Makoto answered

"I see, I guess it only occur around here...oh, you're free to go." Makarov said

"Okay then, see you later Master" Makoto then wave at him, Hinata and Chiaki followed suit

 _Outside:_

"Sorry about earlier, he was just like that." Makoto apologized to the two, regarding to Laxus' behavior

"No, it's nothing really" Chiaki said

"So, what are we supposed to do then?" Hinata asked the two

"Hmmmm...We can explore Magnolia if you want." Makoto offered

"That's would be great, and while we're at it, we can look for my new clothes, as well as Hinata's..." Chiaki said

"Okay, then it's settled, just stick with me and I'll show you around" Makoto said as he started to show his new friends around Magnolia

 _Far away from Magnolia_

 _Kirigiri Kyoko's POV:_

 _It's just like a dream, a dream that I never thought it will came true, why did I ask...it's because my parents are here with me and my family was complete, and it's not just me, even my classmates and their loved ones are here on this strange yet peaceful place that strongly resembles our old world._

 _And I owe it to the person that help me through the course of Killing School Life, Naegi Makoto...oh speaking of him, we still haven't found him...at least not yet, well because we're so busy adapting here together with the others, but I'm sure that wherever he is, he's in good hands, so right now-_

"Kyoko, are you awake?" I heard my mother's voice echoed on downstairs, I temporarily stop writing on my diary and answer her

"I'm awake mom, just give me a minute." I yelled back, then I close my journal and then get dressed in my signature outfit (AN: Her clothes in Killing School Life, of course), then I went down to see my parents, my dad was sipping coffee while reading newspaper while my mom was cooking breakfast, I smile at the scene

"Hey, how long are you going to stand up there Kyoko, let's eat" Jin said, Kyoko went to the empty seat beside her dad, then her mother follow suit, sitting on the other side of her husband

"Thank you for the food!"

Then we proceed to ate our breakfast.

 _Maizono Sayaka's POV:_

While I was eating, I look to see my parents and my sister with me, I still can't believe that they're here, it feels like that I'm dreaming but I know that this is real, and I was so happy.

And I have to thank Makoto for this, despite that I frame him on the Killing School Life, he still care for the others especially on the one who murder their own friends and that includes me (even though my plan backfired).

But unfortunately, Makoto was not here, if he only was here with us, my life will be complete and for some reason, I-

"Big sis..." I hear my sister call me

"Huh"

"What's wrong, your face is red, mind if you tell us" she asked me while grinning

"Eh! N-Nothing, I was just thinking of something" I replied

"Or rather...someone~" my mom tease me, at that I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment

"I-It's not what you think..." I said in defense but my face betrayed me

"Hey, you two, that's enough, let's finish breakfast so Sayaka can go to school" her father said

"That's right"

 _Ikusaba Mukuro's POV:_

"Hey sis, I heard that we're going to Hope's Peak Academy, is that true?" My younger sister, Junko asked me, I turn to her and nod

"That's right, we are...I guess we can continue our normal school life...after everything happen." I answer, but really I don't what will happen from this point on...is as if our life was reset with all of my love ones here including Junko-chan.

Speaking of her, it's been refreshing for me to see her act so normal...unlike before where she was a sadistic woman who think of nothing but despair.

Well, it's all over and she's here along with mom and dad, and I have thank Naegi-kun for all of this, speaking of that boy...he was still missing but one day he will appear and if he does, I will be the-

"Hey sis, can I ask, what is my title when I'm attending Hope's Peak?" Junko suddenly asked, I turn to her

"You were the Ultimate Fashonista" I said

"Fashonista...okay I least that makes sense to me...I'm kind of into fashion anyway" Junko said

"Is that so" I shrug

"Okay, girls time to head out, you don't want to be late." our father said, we nodded as they got ready for school, we bid goodbye and then exit the door and walk to the street, while walking I look around as everything was really normal, people were doing their own business and kids were playing on the street without worries, I can't help but to smile at the scene, it's so peaceful

"Mukuro-nee" I heard Junko call me, so I turn to her

"What is it?"

"If what you and the others said was true...that I ruined everything...do you think that I...you know...do it again?" she hesitantly asked

"No, as we said, it seems that you're just possessed at that time and it's not entirely all your fault, heck even me was feeling guilty of all of the people I've killed while following 'your' orders" I answered, it's true, ever since I've found out the truth about my sister, a huge wave of guilt wash over me, despite being a soldier who were trained to kill.

"Is...that so" she said

"Anyway, everything was back to normal so all we have to do is to move forward and live our new lives here...along with everyone else." I said, trying to cheer her up, well it seems that it work and face me with a smile

"You're right...and also, mind if you do me a favor and tell me who is Makoto. if I ever see him, I have to thank him." Junko added, at the mention of that name, my face turn red a bit

"S-Sure, no problem" I said, then I heard someone call us.

 _Normal POV:_

"Mukuro-chan! Junko-chan!" Sayaka yelled as she saw the two approaching, The siblings turn to see the idol waving at them, they greet her back

"Oh, Sayaka-san, good morning" Junko said as she bow at her

"Morning" Mukuro simply told her

"You too" Sayaka said, then another voice joined in

"So early huh...eager to start our 'first day' at school?" Kyoko told the three, they turn to see her, and greet her back

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, morning" Sayaka was the first to greet her, the detective smile

"You too"

"Okay, let's go" Mukuro said as the group of four enter the Hope's Peak and soon the school was being populated by many students resuming their normal lives

 _Inside:_

The four women enter their room only to find out that almost everyone was here, well screw that, EVERYONE was here already

"Yo! you're late" Hagakure told the four

"You're just early" Kyoko respond

"Yeah, we're so excited to start our first day...hopefully not on a school with Iron plates on the window and steel door on the entrance this time" Leon told them, Mukuro and Junko flinch

"Oh, sorry about that" The baseball player took back his words, the two nodded at that, accepting his apology

"Well, since it was too early to start a lesson, I think we discuss about some important things" Byakuya stated, everyone look at him

"What kind of important things?" Sayaka asked the Heir

"Well, first of all, about Makoto's whereabouts" he pointed, the four girls react at that

"Y-You mean you know where he is?!" Sayaka was the first to asked

"I wish it was but unfortunately, we still didn't know, even with all of our power, we still couldn't find him, it seems that he really is in different place" Byakuya answered, normally he wouldn't bother looking for the luckster but he owe him a couple of things and there's no way he will leave it unpaid.

"I...see" she said, her spirit was brought down on the ground

"What I want to discuss is...maybe we should help the Future Foundation look for him, I can't believe I'm saying this but the entire organization actually prioritized him, I don't know their intentions but I heard that since he's not here, they were trying to go look outside our continent, I have a hunch that they're using him as a part of their reason to explore outside" he said

"Outside? wasn't that kind of dangerous? I mean we're informed by someone that we're in World of Magic now, if that was true then it would be too dangerous to move outside without taking precautions and preparations" Kyoko asked, she still can't believe that magic actually exist here, considering that none of them were able to use it.

"It was, but it's not like we're going to seclude ourselves here forever, we have to go look outside sooner or later."

"I see, oh what about our government then?" Mukuro asked

"About that, I heard from my father that the Togami Corporation, the Future Foundation and the Royal family decided to team up together and establish a name of our continent" Byakuya answered

"Oh, what is our country's name then?" Sakura asked the Heir

"The Continent of Novoselic"

 _Makoto:_

"So, How's this one?" he asked as he showed Hinata a simple varsity-like jacket to him, the red-eyed boy look at it

"Fine with me, it was just clothes anyway, anything is okay as long as I can wear it other than my black suit." he answered, Makoto nodded at that and then he look for Chiaki, he eventually find her testing a dark green hoodie with a cat like design on the hood, she was looking at the mirror

"So, you're into hooded jackets too, just like me?" Makoto suddenly asked, Chiaki was startled and turn to him

"KYAA!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew that I'm here" Makoto apologize

"N-No, it's okay, I was just shocked, that's all" she reassured him

"Well...I was saying about your interest into hooded jackets.." Makoto return to the topic

"Yeah, I like them and when I found this one..." she gesture her body, turning left and right, showing him the jacket she's wearing

"...It kind of reminds me of my old outfit" she finished, Makoto smile at that

"I see, then pick what you two want and I'll pay for it" Makoto said as he waited for the two to finish shopping

 _Few minutes later:_

"That was great but are you sure paying all of it for us?" Chiaki asked Makoto, she kind of feeling guilty that Makoto was the one who paid for all of their clothing, Makoto just shrug it off

"I told you, you don't need to worry about that, the reward I've got was really high on my last quest and I don't know where I can spend it besides on my daily needs, after all, you don't have anything with you for the time being" Makoto answered

"Y-Yeah" she said

"Thanks Makoto, we really owe you one" Hinata said

"It was nothing, we're living on the same roof now" he told him

"By the way, I think you said that you're going to tell us about Magic and Job levels, right now, I was curious" Hinata said, Chiaki agreed at him

"He's right..."

"I see, well I'll tell you after we get something to eat" Makoto said and then his stomach growl as a indication, Hinata and Chiaki nodded

"I...guess you're right"

 _An Hour Later:_

The three were now in secluded forest, after they grab something to eat and drop their belongings on their house, Makoto lead the two to the forest he used to practice his magic when he was still novice, it was just near his house actually

"Well, first of all, magic is something that every wizard possess on this world the moment they were born, the container they have is small at first, but it grew bigger and stronger as they undergo training and growing up" Makoto said

"Training..."

"Training, you know, sit ups, push-ups, fighting, etc...but on other cases, there are some who were born with already a strong and immense magic power..." Makoto continue

"Really?"

"Yup, it's true, after all not everything was born equal, there are some who have possess a vast amount of intelligence regarding spells on their young age" Makoto said

"Wow, it was just like talent" Chiaki said

"I agree with you, but the difference is, Magic is more complicated than Talent and I already remind you of what will happen if it was used on wrong way..." Makoto reminded them, Chiaki shiver while Hinata just nodded

"Y-Yeah"

"Okay, now that's done, this is what magic looks like when executed raw" Makoto then raise his hand and he clenched his fingers except on the point and middle finger, then Makoto aim it on a nearby rock, then Hinata and Chiaki saw a bright green orb of light filled with energy forming on the tip of his two fingers, the two can tell that it was Makoto's magic power

"Magic has some kind of aura too, it's color depend on the user, if you ask" Makoto said and then he fires the concentrated magic power on the rock, pulverizing it and it's not just the rock, the magic bullet travel in speed of light, destroying several trees in its trajectory before disappearing, the two was stunned

"No way!"

"!"

"That's the first one, now, this is magic when you execute it in form of spell" Makoto said as he raised the right sleeve of his hoodie and then the Devil Slaying mark appear on his lower arm, then he clench his fist and a purple lightning ignite from it

"!"

"See what I mean?" Makoto asked

"Yeah"

"Well, that was about it, just as I said last time, there are lots of spells on this world, every wizards master various spells, and there are some who were capable of mastering more than one or two spells" Makoto said

"!"

"Well, that's all about magic, on job levels, it was ranked based on letters" Makoto

"Letters?"

"Yeah, it was classified from C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS" Makoto said

"T-That's..."

"C-class quest was the lowest, therefore, it was the easiest one, B-class was average, A-class was hard, and above the three, S-class, SS-class and SSS-class was the difficult ones, actually S-class quest was dangerous enough to lose your life on the way, that was the one I took before you two arrive on the guild, about the other two...I really didn't even think of going on one..." Makoto explain

"I see"

"And, that's it, there's not much to tell you about those anyway, I was just taking the ones that I knew that I can finish without trouble" Makoto said

"So, the fact that you told us all of these information, I want to asked this since we saw you, well if you have magic power, could this also mean that...we also have this container that captures Etherano and turning it into magic power, just like you?" Chiaki hesitantly asked

"..."

"Chiaki"

"I just thought that we could...do something to help you...I may have talent but it only applies on games, and to be honest, I really feel unreliable all the time and especially that we're now in completely different world where humans and animals was not the only living creatures exist, so if there's a chance that we also got this magic inside us...we can finally...help.." Chiaki explained to him

"Nanami-san"

"Well..."

Makoto look at her, he completely understand her feelings, heck he would ask the same question if he was on her position, after some time he look at the two

"Well, I will be honest with you two, but I don't know..." he said

"!"

"..."

"But..." Makoto said, the two look at him

"I sense a tiny energy from within you two at the same time" Makoto finish, the two gasp at that

"R-Really, then..."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think you have the same magic power as me, it was very small and I think we can figure something on how to release it."

"..."

"T-Then" Hinata started, he had an idea what will Makoto would say

"Yup, I have to train you both in order to make that happen" Makoto told them


	14. Everyday life

**AN: Sorry that the chapter was a bit short, i hope you don't mind, besides, as the title implies, this chapter only shows how everything was going on around the new continent and how are our Ultimates were doing without those three, anyway i think that's all i can say for now-oh wait, i almost forgot to mention this, but this story is mainly Danagnronpa-centric, meaning it will focus on Danganronpa characters while they're on the world of magic, so some Fairy Tail arcs (e.g. Tower of heaven arc, etc.) won't be seen here, just think that they're happening simultaneously as Makoto's adventure was being told, and since i'm no longer following the original arcs of Fairy Tail, the update will be slower than usual, here we go...**

Chapter 14: Everyday life

 _Continent of Novoselic:_

"It feels like a dream..." a orange haired woman told herself, she's currently wearing a light blue suit skirt, she was the former Ultimate Houskeeper, Chisa Yukizome and she was standing at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy

"Okay, this time, I'll guide my students towards hope." she exclaimed as she enter the gates in order to meet the headmaster... _for the second time_

 _Headmaster's Office:_

"I'm here, Headmaster!" Chisa said cheerfully, Jin Kirigiri smile not at her but on a deja vu he suddenly felt, and as always, Kizakura Koichi was sitting on the sofa waiting for instructions (He's not drunk this time, if you ask)

"Well, I suppose I don't need to tell you this Yukizome-kun, but-"

"Yes! I know...then can I go to them now?" She quickly cut him off due to her excitement, she knew that she will be reassigned to Class 77th, Jin almost laugh at her enthusiasm

"Yes, just as I thought but there's difference...this time, you will be their official homeroom teacher instead of assistant teacher, Chairman Tengan requested it, since he knew how close you were to them before the tragedy" Jin said

"Yes..."

"Oh, you're dismissed if you don't have anything to say."

"Well then..." Chisa bowed and then she left to meet them, after she disappeared, Koichi walk to him

"Do you really think she will be okay...after all, they're the former Remnants of Despair, as Munakata called them" Koichi said

"She'll be fine, she's not a graduate of Hope's Peak for nothing, besides...if they were despaired as you told me, they wouldn't act innocently like this, wouldn't they?" Jin replied, Koichi smirk and then his face turn serious after

"So, about the Future Foundation...it seems Munakata decided to finally go out, even though Chariman Tengan was opposed to it." Koichi told him, at that, Jin couldn't help but to gasped

"So early...I thought we will have to get used to our new life here first...he's rushing things I might say" Jin said

"And one more thing, I'm sure you're aware that Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Luckster of 78th class. Hajime Hinata, the student of Hope's Peak former branch, the Reserve Course and Nanami Chiaki, The Ultimate Gamer of 77th class was not here with us...or in this continent at least, I think he's using them as one of the reason so that we can explore outside immediately, normally I wouldn't disagree to that and so does the chairman, but..."

"But what?" Jin asked

"It's more like to us that he intended to hunt them down for unknown reason rather than to rescue them, and I have a feeling that he's mainly after Makoto, considering on what the boy did." he finished

"..."

Jin didn't replied to that but he wondered why in the world would Kyouske Munakata will hunt Naegi Makoto, a boy who brought an impossible miracle to them, shouldn't he be grateful to him because he manage to restore everything and everyone, he could only sigh at that, he's over thinking things again, which he hope he was right

"Maybe or maybe not, I don't know, but right now we should focus on what we have, we'll worry about that later" Jin said

"You're right, and besides, Kyoko-chan will be sad if anything happen to that boy, wouldn't you agree?" Koichi added with a teasing smile, Jin just look at him

"..."

It's true, ever since he was revived and reunited to her wife and daughter, he can't help but to be astonished at Kyoko's change of attitude regarding Makoto's well being, whenever his name was mentioned, her stoic mask will always shattered and shows worry over him

"I suppose you're right, and also from what I heard from her stories, it seems that he always help her on course of their Killing Game" Jin told him, he still blaming himself at that event, if he had figure it out that-

"I guess that's normal, she's actually on puberty you know and also...she's a woman after all"

Jin could only smile

 _Class 77th:_

Taking a deep breath, Chisa calm herself as she grip the door handle, taking one last breath, she open it and enter, she was about to greet them but-

"SURPRISE!" The entire class 77th yelled, The homeroom teacher was shocked, everyone was present, well except for Chiaki, who was still missing

"Everyone..."

"We already knew that you will be assigned to our class, so we took the liberty to gather here so you don't need to chase us again" Sonia told her with a smile, Chisa could only smile at that

"HEH! what an annoying bunch...Why should I team up with all of you bullshit?!" Fuyuhiko snorted, Chisa can't help but to grin at that, he has the same reaction the first time she met him

"Don't worry, young master didn't mean that, he was just so happy that everyone was here together" Peko reassured their homeroom teacher

"I know" Chisa replied

"HEY!" The gangster growled at his swordswoman

"Anyway, since classes wasn't actually required in the first place, why don't we celebrate together first?!" Akane yelled, as she snatch a barbecue from Hanamura's grill

"HEY! that ain't done yet!" the chef complain but it was useless because the gymnast already finish it in one go

"Well, seeing everything and everyone here, why not?" Chisa said as everyone roared in excitement, while everything was happening, the homeroom teacher look at the empty desk and remembered Chiaki, she wondered where in the world is she now? is she okay or what?

"I wish Nanami-san was also here" Sonia said, Chisa look at the princess' direction, who also share her point of view

"Yeah, but after everything happened..." Chisa's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, Sonia can tell that their teacher was blaming herself on what happened to their class representative

"I'm sure Nanami-san wasn't blaming you on her 'death'..." Sonia told her

"Sonia-san"

"Don't lose hope, sensei..." Nagito joined in to their conversation, Chisa and Sonia turn to him

"Komaeda-kun"

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's doing fine..." he added

"...That's right"

"HEY!" The three heard Akane yelled, they turn to see her holding three sticks of barbecue, beside her was a obese version of Byakuya, eating at fast pace just like the gymnast and Nekomaru was also matching their eating pace

"If you stay like that, the food's going to be gone..." she said, the three went to the group to eat their share

 _Class 78th:_

In contrast of 77th, it seems that they're having lesson with their own homeroom teacher, but only few were actually listening.

"I'm bored!" Junko lay her head on her desk, and it seems she's not the only one, Leon, Mondo, Yasuhiro and Hifumi share her boredom too, Celeste was sightseeing since she was near the window, Byakuya was reading a book that is not related to the lesson, Touko was busy looking at him.

Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Aoi and Sakura was actually paying attention to the lecture, however, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mukuro's eyes were on the lecture but their mind wasn't present as they're thinking about something

 _Future Foundation:_

Kazuo Tengan was in his office located on the top building, normally, the organization was supposed to be disbanded since everything was return to normal but Munakata Kyouske and Sakakura Juzo suggest that in order to maintain peace and order, the Future Foundation must remain it's presence in order to prevent the same tragedies from happen again, well he totally agree with the idea but what he doesn't like was he also intended to punish Junko, Mukuro and the entire Class 77th, since they're the responsible for the world's destruction

 _Flashback:_

 _"Kyouske, Don't you think you should reconsider first...everything returned to normal so there's no reason to bestow punishment to them and besides, it's not entirely their fault" Tengan told the vice-chairman, but looking at his stern face, it seems that he's really taking this very seriously_

 _"No!" Kyouske told him on a tone that made anyone shiver in fright_

 _"..."_

 _"Enoshima Junko, Ikusaba Mukuro and the entire 77th class are the ones responsible for everything, now that those brats are here again, do you think that I can easily trust them after what they have done?!" The vice-chairman told him_

 _"I understand your reason Kyouske, but at least we should watch over them and their behavior as well before we take action" Tengan reasoned him_

 _"So, are you suggesting that we should wait until those two bitches from 78th class and those bastards from 77th class act and destroy everything again , is that what you want to say old man!?" Juzo remark loudly, it was obvious that he's supporting Munakata's idea_

 _"No! What I want to say is that we should be careful from our actions from now on" Tengan said_

 _"And that's what I'm about to do Tengan, I'm just trying to get rid of the 'roots' before it grows into more problematic manner to the point that we can't do anything again" Kyouske said, Tengan was gradually getting an headache on this conversation_

 _"..."_

 _Tengan look at the two and ponder on what he should do next, after minutes he sighed and then he spoke again_

 _"Okay, since you're not going to back down anytime soon, I have an idea, I heard that Chisa was formerly assigned to the 77th Class, who were also members of Ultimate Despair...I'll ask Jin to reassigned her again to the 77th Class so she can fully monitor their actions, I'll also assigned Ruruka Ando and Sonsuke Izayoi to monitor the two students, Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro from the 78th Class...until then, no violent action will take place until we gather evidence, is that alright with you?" Tengan asked him, Kyouske and Juzo let out a 'hmph' at that_

 _"Okay, I agree but if we prove that those kids were up to no-good again, I'll execute them immediately" Kyouske said_

 _"...Fine"_

 _End Flashback:_

"At least I manage to settle this in a right way..." Tengan sighed again as he look at the window of his office

"Makoto, young man, it seems that you given us so much hope that it was being abused already..." the old man muttered to himself as he continue his work

 _78th Class:_

"Finally!" Junko moaned as she get up from his seat, the morning class was over, so they have an hour for break time, she then went to his sister

"Mukuro-nee, let's go on the cafeteria" Junko asked her sister, Mukuro nodded as the two went together, after the two exit the classroom, they heard Kyoko's voice calling them

"Hey!"

The two turn to see the detective catching up to them

"If you don't mind, can I go with you two?" she asked them, the two sister look at each other before answering her

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Junko said, Kyoko smile at the two and then another voice was heard

"Me too!" The three turn to see Sayaka catching up to them

"Sayaka-san" Junko said

"Sorry about that, Leon was actually flirting to me to the point that it was really annoying, so I decided to leave him with 'something' and go with you guys to have a peaceful lunch, if you don't mind, that is..." she said

"Sure, why not, the more the merrier as they say..." Kyoko said as the group of four went to the cafeteria to get some lunch together.

 _Back at the classroom:_

"Wow...she's an idol alright but she sure pack some punch." Mondo said while looking at unconscious form of Leon with a fist mark on his cheek, his bruise was being treated poorly by Chihiro

"Well, it was his fault in the first place, Sayaka-chan already said that she wasn't interested in him but he's still forcing himself into her..." Aoi said

"I agree, why should every men always like this?" Sakura asked

"HEY! Don't put me on the same level as that dipshit!" Mondo growled at the Martial Artist as he point at Leon

"Bro, Language!" the Moral compass told him

Mondo could only grunt in response

 _Cafeteria:_

"So, you actually punch the red haired goatee and left him like that?!" Junko shouted and can't help but to laugh, her hands was on her mouth to contain her laughter, unfortunately, it isn't helping her either

"I actually feel bad for him, but I think you just did the right thing, he shouldn't forcing himself onto you like that" Kyoko said

"I know..." Sayaka mumbled

"So...any news about Makoto" Mukuro asked them, Kyoko and Sayaka gasped at that

"No...not anything about him..." Kyoko answered

"..."

"I really wish he was here so I can finally meet him" Junko said, she was really curious at the boy that save them, and the way her sister and her other two classmates react like that every time his name was being mentioned, it appears that he was very important to them

"Don't worry Junko, once we find him, we'll introduce him to you" Mukuro reassured her

"I see"

"Well, then I-" Mukuro stop talking as she abruptly stood up and look around the cafeteria, she observe the other students around but she didn't find anyone suspicious

"Mukuro-nee, is there something wrong?" Junko asked her sister

"N-Nothing, I just felt that there's someone's watching over us" Mukuro said

"Do you have any idea who was it?" Kyoko asked the soldier, Mukuro shook her head

"I don't have an idea, sorry..."

"Maybe you have a stalker" Sayaka suggested

"Me? Stalker? That's impossible, and besides, if I do have one, I already confront him right away since I was able to sense them" Mukuro said

"Is that so?"

"Anyway, lunch was about to end, let's head back to the classroom" Sayaka said, they nodded as they finish their food and went outside of Cafeteria

 _Somewhere:_

"I can't believe Chairman Tengan assign us to observe the Despair Sisters" Ando Ruruka, the Ultimate Confectioner of 76th class grumbled

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, since they're the responsible for everything happened to the world" with her was the Ultimate Blacksmith of the same class, Sonsuke Izayoi

"You're right, but I was amazed that she manage to sense our presence the moment we peek from the door" Ando said

"She was the Ultimate Soldier for nothing, I guess" Sonsuke answered her

"Anyway, we have to be careful from now on if we're going to observe the two" he added

"Yup, definitely right"

 _77th Class:_

"ANOTHER LAP! GET GOING!" Nekomaru yelled as he, Souda, Sonia, Hanamura and Fuyuhiko was running on the track and field, the rest of the class was watching the participants, some were cheering on them, Nekomaru already on his 7th lap while the others were on their second one but it seems that they already tired, which was understandable

"WE'RE NOT YOU!" Fuyuhiko yelled at the Team Manager

"L-Let's...*pant*...take a...*pant* break" Souda manage to spoke out

"This is so much fun" Sonia said and to their surprise, she's not showing any sign of exhaustion yet after an hour of running around the field

Chisa smile as she watch her class having a good time, this is the one she want to see from them, making good memories along with the others as well as forging unbreakable bonds that they will carry until the day they die

"Sensei..." Nagito said, the houskeeper turn to the white haired boy

"Komaeda-kun, you need something?" Chisa asked him

"There's something I would like to ask you" he said

"What is it?

"I overheard you on the phone earlier...is it true that you're here to monitor us?" he asked, Chisa gasped at that

"W-When did you-"

"I accidentally heard you when I was actually chasing a coin that I accidentally drop, it rolled on the same place you were in while you're talking to someone on the other line" Nagito said

" _Just because of a coin...what bad luck for me_ "

"Well..." Nagito was waiting for an answer, Chisa then let out a heavy sigh

"Since you already hear almost everything...there's no point hiding it to you...yes, I'm here to monitor you and your classmates since you're the former remnants of despair, the Future Foundation was wary of you so I volunteered for the job, but don't be mistaken Komaeda-kun, I was really happy reuniting with you guys and don't worry, I'll do anything to prove that you're all really innocent..." Chisa said

"Is that so..."

"That's right"

"Well, then for the sake of hope and preserving it...sure, I'll keep this a secret but I have the feeling that they will find this out eventually" Nagito said

"Thank you and I know"

 _78th Class:_

Afternoon classes are over and it's time for the students to go home, Leon finally learn his lesson so he's keeping some distance away from Sayaka, considering on what happened between them during school time, the Idol was planning to meet with her band mates for practice, Kyoko was meeting with his father, Junko and Mukuro walk the streets together, Aoi and Sakura was going to the recently opened gym for a visit and the others were on their way home as well, Byakuya was on his expensive limousine, leaving his stalker, Touko behind, Mondo meet up with his brother and the Crazy Diamond gang and etc.

"Well, not bad for the first day" Junko said as she and Mukuro went home

"Yeah, it was actually fun" she replied

The two were silent on their way until Mukuro suddenly stop on her tracks, confusing Junko, and then she turn around and spoke

"Are you the one who I sensed on the Cafeteria?" Mukuro asked no one, making Junko gasped

"Mukuro-nee, who are you talking to?" Junko asked and then after seconds, two people emerge from their hiding place

"You are..."

"Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro..." Sonsuke said and with him was Ando Ruruka, glaring at the two sisters

"Sonsuke Izayoi and...Ando Ruruka" Mukuro said, recognizing the two heads of Future Foundation in front of her

 _Continent of Ishgar:_

"You want us to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10 km. run in order to train our body and release our magic potential?" Hinata asked Makoto, who simply nodded

"Don't you think that was...insane" Chiaki agreed

"Well, at first it was but eventually, you'll get used to it, besides, that's the most effective way I can think of to bring your hidden magic power out and train your body at the same time" Makoto said

"It's not a big deal to me, but I think Chiaki won't be able to complete even one of those" Hinata said, he was somewhat worried about Chiaki regarding the said training regimen

"Well, I'm not saying that you should complete it right off the bat, you can start slow if you want, for example, 10 push-ups, 10 sit-ups, 10 squats and 1 km. run, then if your body and mind manage to accustomed to it, you can go higher until you manage to complete it" Makoto said

"Oh...t-that makes sense" Chiaki said

"Is that what you did to increase your magic power and train your body too?" Hinata asked

"Until now, yes, and every single day, I might add..." he said half-truth, the two can't help but to gulp

"Well, we'll start tomorrow morning, is that clear?" Makoto said, the two nodded, then the three went home to get rest for tomorrow's training.


	15. Training Starts

**AN: ...nothing to say anymore, just read the chapter, let's get this over with...**

Chapter 15: Training Starts

 _Magnolia Town:_

"...99...100..."

Hinata panted after doing the last part of exercise on the training routine Makoto told them they should do, thanks to his enhanced strength that he got on the project, he actually manage to complete the hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats and 10 km. run right off the bat, albeit he was panting very hard afterwards

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked him casually after kneeling to him

"I'm...okay..." the former reserve course student told him

"Here, Hinata-kun"

Chiaki then went to him and gave him a bottle of water, Hinata gladly took it and drink it in one gulp, the girl decided that she really wasn't up on this training regimen that Makoto introduce to them so she decided that she wouldn't do it...but that doesn't mean that she'll give up on her magic, she was sure that there's another way

"Well, how do you feel?" the Crash-Disassembly/Devil Slayer mage asked

"Very tired...and you're telling me that you're doing this even until now?" Hinata asked between ragged breath, he still can't believe such training exist

"Yup, here, let me demonstrate it to you..." Makoto then started with push-ups...

* * *

Both of them was shocked at what they just witnessed, Makoto manage to complete it on just couple of hours and not just that, he did the four types of workouts one after another, showing only little signs of exhaustion

"T-That was incredible..."

"Well, I guess doing it every single day really get you body accustomed to it, eh" Hinata commented

"Yup, well, since Nanami-san doesn't want to do it and Hinata complete the first set, I say let's go to the guild" Makoto suggest, both nodded and then they went home and change their clothes

* * *

"Erza-san...are you going on a quest?" Makoto asked the red-haired mage, seeing her outside of the guild with her wagon full of luggage

"No, we're going on a resort, you can call it a vacation" She replied to him, Makoto tilt his head

"Resort? Vacation?"

"That's right..."

The three turn to Lucy, who just came out of the guild along with Natsu, Gray and Happy, the former was holding tickets

"I see..." Makoto muttered

"Do you want to come with us Makoto?" Lucy asked, Makoto just wave his hand

"Sorry Lucy, I would've love to but Hinata and Nanami-san need me here, they're still new on this town so I have to guide them" Makoto politely declined her invitation

"Oh, that's too bad" she said, a little bit disappointed but she completely understand his reason

"Well, enjoy your vacation then..."

Then Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki went inside the guild while Team Natsu went on the resort they intend to go to spent their time together with each other

 _Later:_

"Hmm...you want my help to determine the type of magic they have?" Makarov repeated what Makoto just told him, the ahoge guy nodded

"Yup, it's safe to assume that both of them have magic power, even though is very faint, I currently introduce them to the training regimen I was doing to train their body but I also want them to know some spells and I figured that you can help us, Master" Makoto told the guild master

"Well, let's see..."

Then he went down to the stool and signaled the three to follow him, after few minutes of walking, they arrive at the library that contains many types of magic and how to cast them

"Well, first of all...to tell you the truth, I really don't know how to help you both on your struggles but I hope that this library can help you instead" Makarov said

"Is this..." Chiaki was shocked at the amount of books inside

"Correct young lady, this is our magic library, where known magic spells were recorded, I'll let you access this place until you figure out what type of magic you two want" Makarov said with a smile on his face

"Thank you very much" Chiaki thanked him

"It's nothing..."

 _Continent of Novoselic:_

"M-Mukuro-nee..."

Junko went behind her sister, Mukuro, the latter glared at the two future foundation leaders

"So, these bitches were..." Ando started, Junko and Mukuro was slightly became irritated at the woman's tone and the way she called them just now

"They are...Ruruka, but unfortunately, we are only here to observe them and give them a warning, so don't start anything here, okay..." Izayoi said, Ruruka pouted at that but she nodded

"Warning?..." Mukuro wondered out loud enough for Izayoi to hear it, the Blacksmith turn to her

"That's right, thanks to the stunts that both of you pulled off before, the Future Foundation put you under the organization's tight watch in order to ensure that you won't be able to do anything again, so I suggest that you should keep your actions in check from now on, because we won't hold back the time we caught you two..." Izayoi explained to them two sisters

"..."

"Well then, farewell..."

Then the Ultimate Blacksmith and Confectioner disappeared on their sight, leaving the two alone in their thoughts, after the very long silence, Junko was the first one who spoke

"Mukuro-nee...is that really terrible...what I did previously?" she hesitantly asked, the

"..."

Mukuro didn't know what to say to her or even how to comfort her at a time like this, Junko was being accused on the sins that she didn't commit, as a soldier who only follow orders, she has zero experience regarding this matter, she wish Makoto was here, he was the perfect person for this kind of job

"Unfortunately, it was..." she finally said, Junko let out a tired smile at her

"I see..."

Then after that ordeal, Mukuro and Junko went home with an awkward silence enveloping the two

* * *

Makoto was reading through several books that contain some spells together with the two in the library, he decided to kill some time by reading while Hinata and Chiaki were reading and searching some spells they might like, Makoto currently told the two to just keep looking and read books as much as they can, who knows they might find some spells that caught their interest, it's the one of the best way to determine what magic a person likes (You can call it a gut feeling, I guess)

"Hmmm..."

Makoto then decided that he read enough, so he close it and then return it back to the shelf, he was about to pick a new one when Chiaki call his name

"Makoto!"

Makoto's eyebrows rose and then he turn to Chiaki, who's holding a book on her hands

"What? You find something?" he asked her

"Well...sort of, here take a look..."

Makoto went to the girl and she show him a certain spell, he whistle at that after reading it...what do you know...this kind of spell was somewhat related to her talent, maybe...

"Archive huh..." Makoto muttered, Chiaki nodded

"Y-Yeah, I read about it and for some reason, this was a very interesting spell...so maybe if I can master it...what do you think?" the gamer asked him

"Well, it all depends on you, Nanami-san, but if that type of magic caught your interest, then who am I to stop you" Makoto said

"Thanks..."

"No problem, but first of all, we should go training your magic power and put more effort on it too, from what I've heard, Archive is a very complex magic to be learned by some amateurs...In fact, I still don't encounter a mage utilizing that type of magic even until now" Makoto told her

"Is that so..."

"That's right, but you shouldn't worry, as long as you put your heart in it, you will master in no time" Makoto encourage her

"Yeah"

"Well, I wonder about Hinata? Did he manage to-"

"Unfortunately, I didn't..."

Makoto and Chiaki was startled at Hinata's voice from behind them

"Hey!"

"H-Hinata-kun, that scares me" Chiaki said

"Sorry...well, back to what I said, all of the spells here are actually kind of boring...it seems that I didn't find any interest on those...is there any more books here Makoto?" Hinata asked, Makoto shook his head

"Sorry Hinata, but that's all of it...well, what type of spell did actually catch your interest then?" Makoto asked the boy

"About that..."

Hinata then look at Makoto

"The one that you're using right now, what kind of spell is that? I doubt that it's just an ordinary lightning magic" Hinata asked him, Makoto gasp at that but nevertheless, he answer him

"Oh this..." Makoto then show his right arm, then after applying a bit of magic on it, the lightning devil slayer mark appear on it

"This spell is classified as a slayer-type spell, the one that was specialized on destroying demons...the Lighting Devil Slayer Magic" Makoto said

"Devil Slayer Magic..." Hinata repeated, getting a bit interest at the said spell

"Yup, this kind of magic is actually very unique and for some reasons...It can't just learned casually just like the basic ones here on this library..." Makoto said

"!"

"Well, I guess this will take a lot of explanation...first of all, aside from the basic spells I've already mentioned to you guys, there are even more complex ones...spells that required...uhh...how can I describe this..." Makoto was now thinking thoroughly

"..."

"Nevermind...my point is...if you're not interested in basic spells here Hinata, I can tell you the rare ones that was only acquired through monsters..." Makoto said, this surprised Chiaki and caught Hinata's interest

"Eh!"

"Monsters..."

"Yup, Monsters...such as Dragons, Demons, Gods and the like...we're in a magic world after all, so don't be surprised to find those kind of creatures here aside from us Humans" Makoto remind them

"O-Okay" Chiaki agreed

Hinata just nodded at that

"Okay, now that's done, there are few types of magic that was taught by monsters and obtainable through other means, those type of magic are called lost magic, even though it isn't limited to slaying type magic" Makoto started

"Lost magic?"

"Magic that isn't practiced anymore...an extinct one...and since the source of it had already perished, there's no way you can have it anymore..." Makoto answered

"T-Then...that Devil Slaying Magic you have was...also part of Lost magic..." Hinata said, Makoto slightly nodded

"More or less...but one perfect example of that kind of magic was the Dragon Slayer Magic" Makoto said

"!"

"And as the name implies, it's a kind of magic that was designed to slay dragons"

"Kind of like the ones you have but it was for demons instead" Chiaki said

"Correct and there's another one, It's called God Slayer Magic..." Makoto told them

"God Slayer Magic..."

"Yup, it's for gods...and then there are other few lost magic but I don't have any information about them, I'm just focusing on what I have right now, besides, there's no need to master every magic in the world you know..." Makoto said

"T-That's right..." Chiaki let out a laugh

"So, Hinata, did that actually-huh"

Hinata was now deep in thought about it, it seems that he's really thinking on what Makoto told them

"God Slayer Magic...huh"

* * *

After spending more time in the library, Makoto and his friends went to the bar where Mira was working on, after seeing the trio, she greeted them with a smile, Makoto return it as the three request a food from her, Mira nodded at that

"Oh, Makoto, I heard from master that you guys were on the library, is that true?" she asked

"Yeah, we just gone there few minutes ago" Makoto answered before eating his ramen

"I see, well then, any progress?" Mira asked

"N-No, there's nothing yet Mira-san, we just came there to see several spells" Chiaki answered

"Really?"

"Yeah, but in think they're actually getting interested on few back there" Makoto added

"I see, that's a good sign then..."

"Well, it was, but for Hinata..."

Mira gasp a bit as he look at the other boy with ahoge

"So, what about Hinata-san?" Mira asked

"Well, actually, Makoto introduce us to the other spells that was being taught by monsters" Hinata answered

"!"

"A magic being taught by monsters...are you referring to Dragon, Devil and God Slayer magic?" She asked them

"T-That's right..."

"Well, it was impossible at this era, well mainly because said monsters were actually either extinct or extremely rare and besides, there's no guarantee that they will teach you anyway, most of them actually loathe humans, they'll kill you the moment they sense you" Mira explained to them

"..."

"But there are few ways to obtain them even in this era though artificial means...by the way, what kind of magic are you interested in?" Mira asked Hinata

"God Slayer Magic..." he answered

SIlence cover the four and after a while, Makarov arrive and join in to the conversation

"Did you just say God Slayer Magic?"

Everyone turn to the guild master, Hinata nodded at that

"Y-Yes"

"Hmmm...How I can put this into words...oh yes, it was the one you called a perfect timing" Makarov said out loud

"!"

"M-Master, who do you mean 'perfect timing'?" Mira wondered, Makarov signaled them that he will return shortly, then after a minute, he came back with a old looking book on his right hand, Makoto was shocked, this type of book was the one he just received from Chief Moka during his Galuna Island quest, don't tell me...

"W-What is that book, Master?" Mira asked, Chiaki was also wondering

"Well, it's a-"

"Book containing a certain magic, right Master?" Makoto interrupt, the four other occupants gasp at him

"T-That's right...how did you know?" Makarov asked

"Well, my Devil Slayer Magic I have also came from a book like that too, so..." Makoto told them

"I see, well then, as Makoto said, this book contains a certain powerful type of magic" Makarov said

"B-But master, where did you get that?" Mira asked

"Hmmm...It was around the time me and team Natsu was lost on a canyon and also during the time we found an abandoned looking village there..."

 _Flashback:_

 _Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza scattered around the abandoned village to investigate the mysterious disappearance of its inhabitants, although his stomach was telling him to eat the food that was now in front of him, his gut was telling that there's some mysterious happenings here and so, he decided that he should take a look and investigate while enduring his hunger_

 _"Ugh...I'm starving..." Makarov muttered after his stomach growl again in hunger, he then open the door on one of the houses there, he thoroughly look around it and then after concluding that there's nothing suspicious, he was about to leave, slamming the door shut..._

 _*SLAM*_

 _*DROP*_

 _"!"_

 _Makarov heard something was dropped inside the house, normally he would brush it off as nothing and leave but he suddenly felt magic power coming from inside the house for no reason, he open the door and return inside to find an old looking book on the floor along with some wooden fragments near it, then he turn his head up and notice that a part of ceiling has a hole and it was aligned on where the book is, he then refocused his attention back at the book_

 _"W-What is this book?" Makarov asked no one as he inspect it, and for some reason, it was glowing and emitting an aura_

 _"..."_

 _Makarov took the book and after nothing bizarre happen after he grab it, he decided that he should keep it and then he continue searching for clues_

 _End Flashback:_

"So, you found it on one of the abandoned house?" Mira asked him, the guild master nodded

"That's right, after we solve the case and the villagers went home, I secretly asked the owner of the house where I found the book, but he told me that he didn't even remember having this on which it was totally strange but nevertheless, I decided to keep the book anyway..."

"Is that so, but why are you giving this book to me?" Hinata asked

"I don't know...but you can call it a gut feeling" Makarov said

"!"

"For some reason, I have a feeling that the magic you seek was in this book, so why not keep it? Even though I decided to hand it to the other mages here, I doubt that there's no way they can unlock it anyway, but maybe you can..."

"..."

Hinata then decided that he should accept it, taking the book from the old man's hands, he look at it one last time before putting it on the bar table and then continue eating his food

"Well, I guess I'll be heading back to my office then" Makarov then leap to the second floor, leaving the four alone

"I guess you two have some work to do now" Mira said

"Y-Yeah"

* * *

"So, how's our state our economy then?" Tengan asked, he and the other Future Foundation heads were having a meeting on HQ in order to tackle some very important topics, and that includes the agricultural state of their country

"No need to worry, everything's in order and I will make sure of it" The former Ultimate Farmer, Daisuke Bandai reported

"I see, well then..."

And then the topic was shifted on infrastructure, status of their country and anything that revolves around their new home, then after some time, the meeting have reach it's end, the occupants were slowly leaving the room until the ones left was Tengan, Munakata, Ando and Izayoi, Sakakura want to stay behind but Munakata give him another work to do

"So, how's the Despair sisters? Did they act weird again?" Munakata sternly asked the two, Izayoi was the first one who answer that

"No, they seem pretty normal for me, especially Enoshima Junko, she's not showing any signs of any hideous personality..." he told him, The vice-chairman slowly nodded at that

"That's right, even me was surprised at how she act this time, she's just like a normal high school girl to me, not a sadistic woman she used to be..." Ando commented, Munakata give it a thought for a while, then he let out a heavy sigh

"Just keep observing the two and report any suspicious activity that might come from them" Munakata ordered

"Yes!"

"Not again!"

Then the Confectioner and Blacksmith left the room, leaving the two alone, Tengan look outside in order to find some interest on the clouds floating on the blue sky, oh how he missed this scenery compare last time, silence was enveloping the room until Munakata broke it

"I'm still not convinced..." he said out loud, Tengan turn to him

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's so obvious that it was an act..." Munakata insist

"..."

At this point, Tengan didn't replied and just return his gaze back outside the building

"If that's really your opinion, then I won't waste my time berating you again, but let me remind you that those two are no longer a threat anymore...for the last time..." he said then he, too, left the room, leaving him all alone in his own thoughts

* * *

Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki were walking on the way home, Hinata was holding the book Makarov gave to him recently, but the problem is...he didn't know how to master the magic inside it

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Chiaki asked

"...nothing"

Makoto look at the boy and he immediately knew his problem despite saying it, how can he not? If he's suspicion was correct, a magic was hidden inside that old looking book and it appears that it need a certain action/trial to activate it

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out someday and I'm sure of it, for the mean time, how about we go to a job..." Makoto suggest

"Eh!"

"Hmm..."

"B-But we still haven't-"

"Don't worry, we're just doing the simple ones like community services and doing some errands, nothing dangerous" Makoto said

"Really? A job like that exist?" Chiaki asked him, Makoto nodded at her question

"Sounds great!"

"I don't mind too and also with that, we can finally see how these quest can be done here on this world, it would be a great lesson for us" Hinata agreed to him, Makoto grin

"Okay! Let's grab some things and then we go back to the guild so we can pick an easy quest for us to do"

And with that, Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki went back at fast pace to prepare for their quest (Hinata and Chiaki's first quest)

 _later:_

"We're going!"

"Yeah, take care..."

Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki was now outside of the guild, dressed in their casual clothes

Makoto has his signature teenage clothes but without the blazer

Hinata wore a black shirt underneath a red/white varsity-like jacket that he bought, pants and blue/white sneakers

Chiaki, just like Makoto, wore her signature outfit including her dark green hooded jacket with a cat-like ears design on the hood

Mira was also outside too, wishing good luck on the three, she was still a bit surprise at Makoto's decision to take the two on a quest, but considering the difficulty, there's no need to worry, she guess that Makoto just want to show them at how quest can be performed as a part of their training...

"Well, we'll be back maybe after two or three days..." Makoto told the white haired girl, she nodded at that, seeing the two quest paper Makoto was holding

"Yeah"

"Well, Mira-san, goodbye" Chiaki said, Mira smile at her and nodded

"Yeah, have a safe trip"

Then the three went on a train station to begin on their journey

* * *

"This is so tiring..." a man with lavender eyes and black hair complain after plowing few holes on the ground, he was currently dressed in a farmer clothes and holding a mattock, he was sweating a little at the work he'd done on the fields

"Dear, let's go have a lunch, the food's ready!" a woman with a brown long hair and a desaturated green eyes called to his husband, the man turn to her and smile, despite their ordinary life now, they we're one big happy family...if only that their other child was here too, life would be perfect for them

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Then man then put the mattock on their garage that was full of gardening tools and then head inside to have lunch, waiting for him was his wife and their daughter, a young woman with a dark brown shoulder length hair and a desaturated green eyes, similar to her mother, and the most distinguishable feature was her ahoge sprouting on top of her head, similar to Makoto and Hinata

"Komaru..."

"Yes?"

"How's the request paper you've sent?" Her mother asked while eating

"It's done, all we have to do is to wait for someone to respond and help us on the fields" Komaru replied to her

"I see, it so sad seeing that your dad was the only one working on the fields" she replied, Komaru nodded at that silently

"I know..."

"Like I told you, I'm perfectly fine, I can still manage..." Komaru's dad replied but it was useless now that they've sent a request paper

"No dear, you need help, besides there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I know, but what about the payment?"

"We'll think about that later dear, for now, let's just eat"

Then the three continue eating and continue their very normal life, the one that was bestowed to them by an unknown entity


	16. Hostage

**_AN: Well, I manage to finish this chapter mush faster than the last one because I actually wrote this on my smartphone using the official FanFiction app, I was glad that it's now working on my phone, the earlier versions was actually having a 'forced close' issue on it so I won't be able to use the app, well here we go..._**

Chapter 16: Hostage

 _"So, this is what Makoto mean by ordinary jobs..."_

Chiaki sigh to herself while dressed on a maid outfit and endorsing the restaurant behind her, well, she isn't complaining on the job and at least the maid outfit she wore wasn't too revealing either, but standing all day was killing her legs, that's one thing for sure and not just that, the sun's rays that shines down brightly makes her body very hot and sweaty while working, Makoto and Hinata we're inside and serving as waiters for the establishment, lucky for them

It turns out that one of the two quest paper Makoto took was concerning about the lack of employees of the certain restaurant and so, the establishment sent a request to all guilds for someone who was willing to take the job and that's how those three we're in that situation

 _Inside:_

"This is just like an ordinary jobs on our previous world..." Hinata complain after he serve the food on one of the costumers and then he went to Makoto's side, who's currently on stand by for there's no new costumers yet and he just took the order of the recently new one and now, he's just waiting for the food to be ready

"Exactly as you said, this type of quests was just for someone who want to earn jewels without endangering themselves...it's a perfect opportunity for you two, but unfortunately, we have to stay for a week because the restaurant was so short on manpower right now" Makoto reasoned to him, this unexpected outcome forced him to send a letter to Mirajane that they won't be back for a week

"I know..."

"Good, let's do our best then..."

After that, Makoto was called by the chef in order to deliver the food from the new costumer

* * *

Many hours have passed and their shift was finally over, the three wizards we're on their way on the inn they rented for a week, money was not an issue for them on the meantime since Makoto earn a lot during his last quest, taking out their room key, Makoto enter the room first and then he was followed by Hinata and Chiaki, the room was big and has three beds and a single bathroom

"You really picked a good room for us Makoto" Chiaki said, Makoto nodded at that

"Is that so...well, who's going to take a bath first?" he asked them

"Me first..." Chiaki volunteered, the two boys nodded, then after taking the towel on her bag, she went on the bathroom and lock the door, few seconds after she went inside the bathroom, the two boys then engaged on a serious conversation

"So...did you do the workout before we go to work this day?" Makoto asked him, Hinata nodded

"Yeah...you told me that I have to do it every single day...what about you?"

"Of course...I just woke up earlier than you two so you didn't notice" Makoto replied to him

"I see..."

Then silence enveloped the entire room and the only thing that can be heard was the sound of the water in the bathroom where Chiaki is...it was too quiet until Hinata finally broke it

"Makoto..."

"What is it?"

"During the time that you we're staying here on this world...have you found someone else here beside us?" Hinata asked

Makoto was silent at that question but after few moments, he spoke

"No, I still have no clue on where they are, in fact, I still have no lead on what happen to them ever since I came on this world or if they're even doing well in case they're also present here, not to mention, I'm also worried sick about my parents and my sister too...each day pass feels like hell to me and if it wasn't for Natsu and the others in the guild, I probably commit suicide due to loneliness already" Makoto told him, Hinata nodded at that while feeling sorry to him, well, he can't blame him since even he was worried about his parents as well and he was sure Chiaki was worried too

"I see...I'm sure we will find them someday and this time, you're no longer alone...we're going to find them together" Hinata told him, making Makoto smile at his support

"Thanks Hinata"

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but could you two get out for a while, I'm going to change..."

Makoto and Hinata turn to see Chiaki, a towel was wrapped on her figure while holding her used clothes

"Uh...sure" Makoto awkwardly said as he hurried outside their room, as for Hinata...

"I guess I'll go take a bath next..."

Hinata took his own towel and went to the bathroom, leaving the gamer all alone so she can change to her night clothes

 _Later:_

After a couple of hours, everyone was done taking a bath and was dressed in their pajamas

"Good night, you two..." Makoto said

"Yeah, good night"

then the lights were turned off as the three immediately fall asleep due to tardiness

* * *

Next day, Makoto was the first one who woke up, Hinata and Chiaki we're still fast asleep, well it was still five in the morning so it wasn't a surprised, and so, he get up on his bed, change into his civilian clothes and then he went out to breath fresh air, the inn they're staying was near seaside so the air would be a lot more refreshing

Then after that, he start doing his self-made training routine and finish it faster than the last time so right now...

"I wonder what I can do before our work?" Makoto muttered to himself

Then after he said that, he saw a man that was removing a 'close sign' on his place, nodding to himself, he went into that place, which was starting to open and then he approach the man he assume to be the owner of it

"Good day, sir" the owner greeted his probably to be his first costumer this morning, Makoto smile at him as he went inside and take a look on their menu

"What would you like?"

"Just a simple ramen, is that okay?" Makoto said

"Of course, just wait for a while..." the owner then prepare the food Makoto asked, then after five minutes, it's finally done, Makoto then took a pair of chopstick on the group of chopsticks that was placed on the side of the table

"Itadakimasu!"

Thren he start to eat his food and savored the taste, he got to admit, it taste better than the one on the guild, then while he's at it, the owner then decided to talk to him to kill some time

"Hey kid, are you a wizard?" the owner asked him, Makoto swallowed first before answering him

"Yes, me and my friends are here on a quest, why do you ask, sir?" Makoto said

"Then in that case, have you heard the rumors?" he asked him, this made him stop eating temporarily and focus on the owner

"Rumors...of what?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around that the magic council was actually gathering powerful mages across Ishgar in order to conduct an exploration somewhere..." the owner told him, Makoto raise an eyebrow, that was interesting humor

"Not yet, actually, we've been just here yesterday so I still didn't caught wind of it yet" Makoto replied to him

"That's understandable...well the reason I ask that is because it might interest you since you're a wizard yourself, they might pay you bigtime if you and the others manage to complete it, and I don't think that's something you want to miss" he said, Makoto smile at him as he finish his ramen

"Thanks for telling me, mister, I'll think about it...here's the pay" Makoto then handed him some jewels as a payment for the food, the owner gladly took it

"Thanks kid, come back again sometime" the owner said, Makoto nodded at that and then he return to the inn to check if his two companions were awake

 _Few Hours Later:_

On the road, a cart was being pushed by a certain man with purple eyes and then he stop on the shop where Makoto had his breakfast early this morning, the owner then went out of the shop to greet the man

"Hello, Mr. Naegi..." the owner greeted the man with a smile, he return the greeting as well

"Here's the vegetables you ordered..." Mr. Naegi said, pointing at the cart he had that was full of different kinds of vegetables like cabbage, lettuce, and others that he grew on his fields

"Thanks..."

"That would be 10,000 jewels"

"Wait right here..."

The owner went inside for a minute and then he return with a bag that contain the payment, he handed it to Mr. Naegi, who gladly took it

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir" Mr. Naegi said, the owner smile and nodded at him

"Me too..."

Then Mr. Naegi help the shop owner unload the vegetables and after few minutes, Mr. Naegi bid farewell to the owner and left with his cart

 _Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki:_

It's their second day on their quest, Makoto and his friends just do what all employees should do, they were glad that nothing strange have ever happend yet but as a wizards (wizard-in-training on Hinata and Chiaki's case), they must be alert at all times for any unexpected happenings

"As usual, another ordinary day..." Chiaki said, it was now her turn to take a break from her work, Makoto and Hinata was still on duty, not that she mind it anyway

"Might was well I takek a sit for a while, my legs were sore from standing outside" she said, taking a chair and then she sit there, then her thoughts drifted on something

 _"Hinata-kun was working hard on his training, as for me..."_ she thought while resting, Chiaki still didn't know what should she do about her magic power that was still dormant inside her, if this keeps up, she won't be able to catch up to them and she will just become a burden during their quest, she was too deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice that someone enter the back of the restaurant where she was resting

"You seems to be in trouble Nanami-san, is there something wrong?"

Chiaki gasp a bit and turn to the source of the voice, it was Makoto, he was now on his break too

"Makoto...well, kind of..." she answered him, Makoto then took a cup and then went to the water dispenser, filling it with water and then he took a sip

"If you're having trouble on the job, we can cancel the quest..." Makoto asked her, she shook her head

"That was not my problem...It's about my magic..since I told you that I don't have what it takes to do the training regimen you told us because I'm a girl...I fear that I won't be much of a help in case we took some quest that involves more challenges" Chiaki told him, Makoto was silent at that for a moment, he completely understand her since he was also on the same boat when he first started his new life here

"In that case, I will ask you this one question Nanami-san, are you determined to get stronger?" Makoto asked

"O-Of course I am" she stuttered, causing Makoto to narrow his eyes to her and then, he spoke

"I don't think so..." he simply told her with a very serious tone, Chiaki was shock at that

"What!"

You're hesitating...if you want to get stronger and utilize your magic, you must work hard for it and give it your all, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, if you have the will, there's always be a way...now let me ask you again, are you determined to get stronger?" Makoto asked for the second time, Chiaki look at him, his words actually making an impact to her

So this time, Chiaki then face him directly and smile

"I am"

At that answer, Makoto let out a small smile

"So, are you ready to do the same training like Hinata?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Good, you'll start tomorrow, got it?" Makoto told her, she nodded

"Okay"

"Great, now let's get back to work, break's over" Makoto said and the two went back to their respective stations, Makoto replace Hinata for the time being since it was his turn to take a break

* * *

Back at Magnolia, Mira receive a letter from Makoto that the first job that they took actually require for the three to be there on whole week, she quickly understood it and then went to Master's office on the second floor in order to tell Makarov about the change on their schedule

"I see, so those three won't be back for a while, huh..." Makarov said

"It's seems so, but since the job was not dangerous anyway, there's nothing to worry about" Mira said

"Yeah"

However, just as the two finish talking, a very loud explosion occurred making the whole building shook, it seems that the explosion happen on the first floor of the guild so Mira and Makarov quickly ran down to the first floor and what awaits them was...

"YOU GUYS!"

Mira and Makarov saw the unconscious members of their guild, almost all of them were severely injured and yellow lightning strands were sparking on their limping bodies, they were paralyzed

"Hey, Old man..."

Makarov was shocked to see Laxus and his group, the Thunder Tribe, which consist of Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, they were standing on the center of unconscious bodies

"LAXUS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Makarov yelled in rage

The blonde man grinned menacingly at them, causing the two to suddenly shiver for unknown reason, at that time, Mira realize that there's something wrong with the four wizards in front of them

"Master, look at their faces..." Mira said, Makarov wasted no time to do what she told and he was stunned as well

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen's eyes were glowing red, while the left half of Laxus' face was covered in pitch black energy with a red lightning-like left eye, a yellow lightning aura was covering his being, indicating that he's exerting his magic power

"Who the hell are you?! What did you do to them?!" Makarov demanded

 ** _"Upupupupu..."_**

Then 'Laxus' let loose an intense lightning magic around the guild for the second time

* * *

"!"

Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki gasp simultaneously, it's definitely not their imagination at all, they did sense something from somewhere far away, the three wizards were currently chatting since it's almost end of their shift and there's no more customer, so they're killing time by having a conversation when they felt it

"Makoto, did you-"

"I did..." Makoto spoke before Hinata could finish his question

"Chiaki, what about you?" Hinata asked her

"I sense it too...what was that?" Chiaki asked them

"I don't know...but somehow, that feeling was familiar..." Hinata answered them...Makoto, on the other hand, has a very bad feeling about that sensation and the fact that Hinata and Chiaki sense it as well means...

"That feeling...could it be..." he muttered

But unfortunately, they don't have time to think about it as the three were told that their shift was over and it's time for them to go

* * *

 ** _"Upupupu, well then..."_**

'Laxus' look at all of the unconscious guild members including Makarov and Mirajane, everyone was being held hostage on their own guild, their hands were tied up by a magic sealing handcuffs and their mouths were gagged by a cloth

"What should we do next?" 'Freed' asked them

"Of course...we'll wait for them to rescue their comrades...that's it if they can get past my BABIES!" 'Bickslow answered him, before laughing menacingly

"This will be great, seeing the despair on their faces will become a magnificent sight that we will definitely enjoy" 'Evergreen' said, a drool can be seen on her mouth

 ** _"Upupupupu...Naegi Makoto, Hajime Hinata and Nanami Chiaki...I can't barely wait for this...who will win this time, your hope or my despair"_** 'Laxus' said gleefully while sitting on the bar table with his arms crossed, while grinning sadistically

* * *

At Akane resort, Erza suddenly had a bad feeling on her gut, after their intense fight against her former friend Jellal as well as the incident on the place called Tower of Heaven that made her remember all of the bad memories on that place, she, Natsu and the others ultimately prevail and not only that, they manage to get her other friends (Sho, Wally and Millianna) back to her side, though their reunion was only short since they decided to go on a journey themselves after the fight in order to find their purpose in life, but instead of stopping them, Erza actually respect their decision and wishes them good luck

 _"What was that feeling?"_ she thought but suddenly, Lucy enter their room

"Erza, quick...Natsu and Gray are fighting again, you've got to stop them or else we'll pay for the damages...again" she told her while panting heavily, Erza's eyes twitch in annoyance

"I'll be there..."

With that said, Erza follow Lucy in order to teach those two morons a lesson

* * *

Makoto was still awake and outside of the inn, Hinata and Chiaki was inside their room, it's either both were resting or one of them were taking a bath after their second day of work, no matter what he do, he can't shake off that bad feeling they just felt recently

"Damn it...I was suppose to be sleeping now, not standing like this"

Makoto tried to cool himself outside but it barely help him at all, that feeling was something he had when he's about to experience a dreadful sensation like...despair

Makoto then remember his first encounter with that evil spirit that he named himself Monokuma on Galuna Island, who claims that he's the responsible for their world's destruction by using Junko and Mukuro to spread despair, then after much more thinking, Makoto end up with only one answer

 _"Don't tell me...that entity calling himself Monokuma has started to move again...I hope not"_ Makoto thought to himself

With no other choice, he return inside the inn, he can only hope that whatever it is, it wasn't troublesome to deal with

* * *

Komaru was getting herself ready to bed, until now, there's still no one responding on their request so she have no choice but to help her dad on the fields and luckily, he manage to sell all of the vegetables they manage to harvest for this week

 _"Big bro, I wish you're here so you can help us"_ she thought, thinking about her older brother, where is he? Is he okay or what? those questions made not only her but their parents worry even more, they already knew that he won't be able to survive alone

"No! Komaru, I shouldn't think that way! He's fine and that's all there to is..." she tried telling herself that many times but doubts was still getting ahead of her

"Komaru! You're still awake?" Mrs. Naegi shouted

"Ah, Yes! I'll be going to bed shortly so don't worry about me, mom!" Komaru yelled back, then after she didn't hear any reply from her mother, she assumed that she finally left her alone, then changing to her pajamas, Komaru sigh in defeat

 _"Well, I guess it's time to sleep then"_

Then with a big yawn, Komaru went to her bed and fall asleep quick, it was so tiring working on the fields all day


	17. Arrival

Chapter 17: Arrival

 _One Week Later:_

"We're so grateful for your help, young wizards of Fairy Tail..." the manager told them, Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki nodded at them, behind the manager was his staff, who also expressing their gratitude to the three

One week have passed and they successfully complete the quest, and so, it's time for them to leave and it feels kind of sad since they've become quite attached to the staff, but sadly, they still have another one more quest to complete so they need to go

"It's nothing Mr. manager, we're just doing our job" Makoto told him

"I know, but still...you guys are so kind enough to take our request and it means a lot not just to me but to my staff too" he replied

"I can see that..." Hinata said this time

"Well then, have a safe trip on the way, I guess..." the manager told him

"Yeah...you guys take care too"

Then the three walk away while waving their hands at them, the manager and his staff wave back at them as well, then after bidding farewell and while walking, Makoto took the other quest he had and read it

"So, what's our next job?" Chiaki asked him while peeking at the paper

"Let's see...It says here about helping a family on their fields, the rewards is 10,000 Jewels...that's all" Makoto answered them

"So we're on the fields this time" Hinata said

"Yeah..."

Then, the three decided to go the location on foot, the town wasn't actually far from the establishment they've worked with and it'll be a great exercise for them

* * *

A green basic magic circle appeared on a part of the fields and after few moments, several plants of different kinds were actually growing on the ground fast and bearing several fruits and vegetables

"I can't believe how convenient magic is on this world..." Mr. Naegi said as he watch Komaru use her Plant Magic to grew the seeds that he recently planted on extremely fast rate, then, after that display of power, Komaru panted heavily, it actually drain her Magic Power a lot, but it didn't matter as long as she can help her parents using her newfound power

"Are you okay, Komaru?" Mrs. Naegi asked seeing her exhausted state, their daughter just let out a weak smile

"I'm okay, mom, dad...I was actually happy that I was able to help you this way so don't worry about me" Komaru replied, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi exchanged looks at each other

Their life revolves like this...Mr. Naegi would plow and plant seeds on the fields then Komaru will use her magic to grew them so that they can actually put them on use, thanks to that, they were able to support their financial and daily needs without trouble, but it uses a considerable amount of Komaru's magic power great enough to exhaust the girl and put her on her knees, Mrs. Naegi actually told her that she should only use her power during only on emergency but Komaru was persistent and told them that she want to help them and besides, she told them that this way, she can actually get used to this gift she received, more like training for her

Speaking of her magic power, she, along with her parents just woke up on this strange world a year ago, she was so happy that she finally got to see her beloved parents, she thought that they died after the tragedy that destroy their lives and everyone else but it seems that they were given a second chance for unknown reason, on which they were grateful

The time she actually discover this power is when the first month of their adapting to their new life, they were glad that most of the people on the unknown town they're in were kind to even strangers, they actually help them and welcomed the Naegi family like they have known them for a long time, and so, adapting became a little bit easy for them, but one day...

 _Flashback:_

 _"Thank you so much for helping us, madam" Mrs. Naegi said, she and her family was staying at someone else's home, it belongs to a woman in her 40's_

 _"It's nothing, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like" she replied to them_

 _"But at least, let us repay you for your kindness, Mrs..."_

 _The woman smile_

 _"Dorothy...that's my name" the woman named Dorothy told them_

 _"Yes, Thank you so much, Mrs. Dorothy"_

 _"Well, if you insist of returning the favor...we have a fields on the back of my house, my husband was taking care of them but he passed away two weeks ago, and now, most of the fruits and vegetables on the fields were already rotting, so if you don't mind, could you take care of them for me?" Dorothy asked_

 _"Of course, we will..."_

 _Then, Mr. Naegi immediately started working on Mrs. Dorothy's fields, plucking the rotten fruits and decayed vegatables and replacing the dead plants with a new one, it will take some time for them to grow_ _so this will be a huge challenge for him_

 _"Dad, let me help you with that..."_

 _Mr. Naegi turn to see Komaru behind him_

 _"Komaru...no, this is a man's job, you stay at the house and help your mother and Mrs. Dorothy there, I can manage here..." he replied to her_

 _"We're already done on the chores dad, and mom actually ask me to help you here, so here I am" Komaru told him_

 _"Oh...well, in that case, go get me a seeds of eggplants and...uh...apples from the garage, most of the damaged plants were those, so we have to replace them quick" Mr. Naegi said, Komaru nodded_

 _"Okay"_

 _Komaru went back to the house and enter the garage, she went looking on a wall to her right, where all of the pack of seeds that hanged on the wall are located and ready to be planted, then, she carefully read the text, scanning through them_

 _"Let's see...eggplants...there! And then...apples, yes!"_

 _Komaru then took each of it, she then went outside, and then, she notice something on her hand, she gasp at the sight_

 _"Eh! The seeds...they're glowing?..." she thought, and then, the glow intensifies and the next thing happend, the seeds sprout a single plant and then it actually grew bigger and bigger on her palm_

 _"W-What the-KYAAAAAA!"_

 _Komaru screamed at the strange happening that occur in front of her, she quickly dropped the seeds on the ground in shock, luckily, her parents and Dorothy heard her scream and rushed to her side, Mr. Naegi temporarily left the fields after hearing her daughter_

 _"Komaru! What happend?! Are you okay?"_

 _Komaru turn to the three people behind here and notice the grown plants on the ground, it already bearing apple_ s _and eggplants, it appears that they were all mixed up at each other_

 _"W-What!"_

 _"What just happend? H-How is this...possible?" Mrs. Naegi ask after seeing the seemingly merged plants_

 _"What a coincidence..."_

 _The Naegi family turn to Dorothy, who had an amused look on her face_

 _"Eh!"_

 _"What are you talking about, Dorothy-san?"_

 _"It appears that your dear daughter has magic on her own, and not just that, it's the same as mine..." she told them, that statement itself shocks the three people_

 _"EH!"_

 _"M-M-Magic...W-What are you talking about?"_

 _Dorothy simply sigh, it seems that these people didn't know the existence of magic on this world...what a grief_

 _"As I said, magic is part of our daily lives, it was present everywhere, here, let me show you something..."_

 _The woman then raise her right hand and then, a green magic circle with a leaf pattern on the middle of it appear on the plants that Komaru dropped, and then, to their surprise, the plants were shrinking, the apples and the eggplants were shrinking until it was gone, and then, after few seconds, it reverted back into seeds, then, she took them and hand it back to Komaru_

 _"No way..."_

 _"T-That's..."_

 _"See what I mean?" Dorothy said with a smile, Komaru and her parents simply nodded at that, not actually sure on what to say_

 _End Flashback:_

Ever since then, Komaru tried to use it again, she successfully did, but to her surprise, she find herself always exhausted each time she uses it, Dorothy then told her and her parents everything she knew about magic and how they work, as well as it's limitations, the three members of Naegi family was stunned at that, to think that the term 'magic' really exist in here, and not just that, their daughter can actually use it, and that brings them to the second question...

How in the world can Komaru use it?

Base on the tale Dorothy told them, magic was in-born...meaning that humans can have it the moment they were born and only 10-20 percent of the world's population can harness it so how the girl can use it was a totally new discovery

Dorothy herself didn't know the answer to that, but the fact that Komaru has it means there's still some mysteries that shrouded this energy called magic even to the natives, she then told the Naegi family that they should be lucky that at least one of them can use it, it will made their life much easier

Back to the present, Komaru decided to take a quick rest and recover her magic power while Mr. Naegi continue planting new sets of seed

* * *

After few hours of walking while taking few minute breaks, Makoto and his friends finally reach the town and was amazed at how peaceful and tranquil the place, there's no buildings but some old fashioned farm houses with some livestock animals on it and others were having small scale fields, with plants that bears different kinds of fruits and vegetables

"So beautiful, I wish I live here...it's so peaceful..." Chiaki said

"Yeah...very normal...just like me" Makoto added, this place reminded him of himself

"Well, we should find the client's house, we can admire the place while we're at it" Hinata said

"Good idea"

Then, they started walking on the dirt road, it appears that looking at the client's house will be a tough one

* * *

Komaru use her plant magic for one last time to grow the last set of seeds that his dad planted, and then, after few moments, they're finally done and so, it's time for their lunch

"Dear! Komaru! Let's go, food's ready" Mrs. Naegi, she temporarily left her husband and daughter to prepare for their meal

"Yeah! We're coming honey...let's go Komaru"

"Yes"

Then they reach the house and the three started eating while talking to each other

"How long Mrs. Dorothy will be gone?" Mr. Naegi wondered out loud

"Two more days if I'm right...she visited her early grandchildrens actually, I think she'll enjoy her moment with them so maybe two days wasn't enough" Mrs. Naegi replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Ding-Dong*

The three turn to the door, did they have a visitor at this hour? That's strange

"There's someone on the door..." Mr. Naegi said, Komaru then stood up from her seat and volunteered to go

"I'll go take it"

The girl then walk towards the door, and then, she grab the doorknob, twist it and open it and the moment she open the door, her eyes widen

A stranger was standing in front of her, roughly in his 20's, he had a long green hair, wears a red outfit and have a sword strapped on the left side of his waist, he's looking at Komaru with his glowing red eyes, making the girl shiver

"W-W-Who are you?" she shakingly asked

"Naegi Komaru..."

The man then took his sword from the scabbard and then...

"...I will now take your life for the sake of despair" he point it on her face, Komaru froze upon hearing that particular word and then look at the sword with a terrified look

"Komaru, what's taking you-"

Mr. Naegi appear at the scene to witness that a stranger with green hair was holding a sword and about to slice her daughter in half

"KOMARU!"

Mr. Naegi ran towards the stranger as fast as he can in order to stop him from harming her daughter, but given the distance, he won't make it in time, but that didn't stop him from trying

Komaru was still frozen in place, her body was shivering at the dreadful word this guy told her...despair

" _No...No way...This can't be happening...just when I thought that I finally have my normal life back...this happen..."_

Komaru's senses were going haywire as she look at the blade that was about to kill her, but...

The man suddenly froze as he felt an unbelievable amount of magic power coming from nowhere, then after few moments, he realized where it was coming from and couldn't help but to grunt in disappointment

"So he's here..."

Komaru, too, sense it and couldn't help but to shrunk in fear at the overwhelming magic power, who was it?

Then suddenly, a giant purple lightning was hammered down to their direction, particularly, to the green haired man

"Nngh!"

A barrier made of purple runes appear on the top and protected him, but then, after few seconds of blocking the lightning, the barrier sustained a small crack and the attack was slowly breaking through, the man slightly gasped as he was forced to backed away several meters, and then, the lightning dispersed violently, causing the man to skid backwards, leaving a trail of dust in front of him

Then, another giant purple lightning hammered down, but this time, it hit the space in front of Komaru, the girl shielded her eyes at the arrival of her savior using her arms, Mr. Naegi was shocked and so is Mrs. Naegi, who just arrived at the commotion after the first lightning strike

" _I can't believe this...to think that I'll find something wonderful during our job..._ " a masculine voice spoke, the pillar of lightning was still masking his appearance

Komaru gasp and for some reason, tears automatically fall on her eyes, she completely recognized that voice, there's no mistaking it, that voice belongs to...

Mr. and Mrs. Naegi was shock as well after hearing the voice of whoever on that pillar of lightning, their eyes widen at the realization...

Then, the purple lightning finally dissipates to reveal a brown haired boy with his signature ahoge sprouting on the top, wearing his signature outfit, a hoodie, black pants and a red/white sneaker shoes

"M-Makoto!"

"Onii-chan!"

The three shouted in unison, seeing their beloved son and big brother in front of them respectively, Makoto slightly turn his head and look at his long lost family, right now, many emotions were being stirred on his heart, seeing his family alive and well, but right now, he has something else to take care of...

"Tch! I messed up..."

The green haired man cursed under his breath as he look at the reunited Naegi family

"What's the meaning of this, Freed-san?" Makoto asked the man in front of him

"I never expected that you'll arrive sooner, Makoto, it seems that I underestimate you..." Freed spoke, Makoto couldn't help but to narrow his eyes dangerously at him, something was off about him

"You should at least try masking you magic as well as your presence" he replied to him

 _Flashback:_

 _The three Fairy Tail Wizards were currently searching on their client's house, Makoto look around carefully and so is Hinata and Chiaki, but then..._

 _The three sense a dreadful aura of magic not very far from their position, Makoto's sixth sense tingled_

 _"What is this presence?" Hinata asked_

 _"A wizard was here somewhere, but this magic...it feels scary"_

 _Makoto look on his right, and then, he can feel that the magical presence was coming from that direction_

 _"I'll go ahead and check it out, you two should go and meet the client and possibly, protect him or her from whatever it was" Makoto told them_

 _"Will you going to be alright by yourself?" Hinata asked him, Makoto nodded_

 _"I'll be alright, now go..."_

 _Nodding, Makoto headed to the direction where they felt that presence while Hinata and Chiaki continue to search the house of their client_

 _End Flashback:_

Makoto and Freed were having a staring contest while the Naegi family were watching, for some reason, Komaru can feel something from her big brother

" _D-Don't tell me...Onii-chan has magic power too?"_ she thought

Makoto then decided to break the silence

"What are you trying to do, Freed-san? Why are you after my family?" he asked him, Freed chuckle at that question

"Laxus-sama ordered me to hunt down your family before you can even see them, imagine the despair it will brought to you after seeing your parents and sister dead" Freed replied, normally, Makoto would glare at him for saying that, but at the same time, he was wondering about something

" _How did Laxus knew my parents and Komaru...he never see them at all, much less heard about them...I didn't even mentioned them to him in the first place...something was not right, also..."_

Makoto look at Freed's glowing red eye, instead of a normal greenish blue he always see whenever he was coming to the guild

" _...His eyes...they're not normal_ "

"Well, it seems that I failed my orders but it doesn't matter, as long as we held everyone hostage, our plan will succeed..." Freed said

" _Everyone?_ " Makoto thought, what does he mean by everyone?

"Enjoy your reunion while you can, Naegi Makoto, for despair shall rule this world on the future, and even you, the so-called 'Ultimate Hope' won't be able to stop us..."

Freed then write something on the air, and then, a purple fairy-like wings manifest on his back, flapping it once, Freed took off on the sky and flew away from them

Makoto didn't let his guard down until Freed was finally out of sight, sighing to himself, he then turn to his parents and Komaru and the first thing that greeted him was a very tight hug courtesy from his little sister

"ONII-CHAN!" Komaru cried as she continue her vice grip embrace, Makoto smile as he return the hug gently unlike Komaru, then, he look at his parents, who were slowly approaching the two, their eyes was still trying to process everything

"M-Makoto...I-Is that really you?" Mrs. Naegi asked him, still couldn't believe what she was seeing, tears were on the corner of her eyes

"Makoto..." Mr. Naegi spoke, Makoto let out a smile and nodded

"Your one and only son..."

Then, the couple also joined the hug, crying tears of joy as their prodigal son finally returned to their arms, while that was happening, Hinata and Chiaki arrive at the scene, they successfully located the client's house, which was behind Naegi family, but...

"I think something tells me that we shouldn't interrupt..." Hinata spoke

"You just took the words right out of my mouth, Hinata-kun" Chiaki replied to him

* * *

After that tearful reunion, Mrs. Naegi prepare some snack for the three new visitors, Komaru never leave Makoto's side ever since he arrived, she was so happy that her beloved big bro was back to them, and it seems that he brought friends with him

"Onii-chan, who are they?" Komaru asked, Makoto look at her and then look at Hinata and Chiaki

"Oh, this is my friends, Hajime Hinata and Nanami Chiaki" Makoto introduce the two to his family, then suddenly, Komaru gasp after hearing Chiaki's name

"No way...Nanami Chiaki...by any chance, are you the one who had a title of Ultimate Gamer?" she asked her, Chiaki slightly gasp but nevertheless, she nodded

"So, you two are also..."

"Yes, we are from the same world and for some reason, we also found ourselves here, and then, we meet your son and that's how we became friends, he help us so much until now" Chiaki said, they all nodded in understanding

"I see...well, It seems that we have a lot of things to catch up" Mr. Naegi said, Makoto look at his dad and smile

"It seems..."

"So, how did you find us here Makoto?" Mrs. Naegi asked her son, Makoto look at her, and then, he took something on his pocket and show it to them, their eyes went wide

"T-This is..."

"It's a quest that we sent more then a week ago" Komaru was stunned

"Apparently, me, Hinata and Chiaki were responding to this quest, that's why we came here, but I didn't expect that you actually sent this" Makoto explained

"Oh-Wait..you respond to it, what have you've been doing after all this time Onii-chan?" Komaru wondered, Makoto grin and then he show them a Fairy Tail Mark

"I'm actually a wizard of Fairy Tail guild, did you heard about it?" Makoto answered, his parents and Komaru was shock

"No way..."

"Just as I thought Onii-chan, you also have magic power" Komaru asked, Makoto turn to her and nodded

"Yup, The guild master of Fairy Tail actually found me and let me stay with him, and then, I discover that I have magic so he taught me everything about it, and so, I became part of his guild, we accept job requests to earn money" Makoto explained

"Wow"

"So you're saying that you work as a wizard using your magic, is that correct?" Mr. Naegi asked, again, Makoto nodded

"Yup, so I guess we're going to help you until you manage to sort things out on your fields" Makoto said

"Eh!"

"Y-You're not staying with us permanently?" Komaru asked, Makoto pat her head and nodded

"Sorry Komaru, I'm a wizard right now and we took this quest, so we must complete it, and then, we have to go back to the guild to report, but don't worry, I'll visit you as soon as we're done, is that okay with you?" Makoto told her

"Besides, we're already having a reunion, then, we'll help you and dad on the fields, so does that already count as our bonding time?" Makoto added, Komaru slowly nodded

"Yeah, but you must promise us that you'll return after this, okay?" Komaru said

"Promise..." he replied, then Mrs. Naegi interrupt

"Okay Komaru, Makoto and his friends must be tired from their journey so we should let them rest, show them their room, will you?" she asked her, Komaru happily nodded, and then, she guide them to their room, Hinata and Chiaki was happy for Makoto that he finally found his family, but then, a hint of sadness can be seen on Chiaki's face, Hinata look at her and understood her feelings

"Don't worry Chiaki, we'll find ours too, Makoto didn't give up hope and as a result, he finally reunite with his family" he said, Chiaki look at him and smile

"Yeah, I believe you, Hinata-kun"

* * *

 _Magnolia Town:_

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Freed was just finish telling Laxus that he failed, but the possessed blond just shrug it off as nothing and actually, he let out a grin and his left eye glow bright red

"Well then~"

A large explosion occurred on a part of the town, columns of fire appear, and then, it was followed by several carvings made out of ice, a light that indicates a summon, and lastly, several shock waves

"It seems that we have to entertain 'them' first before heading to our main course" Laxus said, and then, he grin menacingly


	18. Town Of Despair

_**AN: With so many Makoto x Harem fics I've been reading so far, I started to lose interest writing on this story actually, I won't lie to all of you, and for that, I apologized to all the readers, but don't worry, I'll try my best to reach the chapter where Makoto will reunite with Class 78, but unfortunately, it was quite far so just 'bear' with it, okay**_

 _ **One more thing, regarding the V3 characters, I said that I'm not going to include them right? uhhh well, I might took those words back, but I'm not sure if i'm going to include all of them**_

Chapter 18: Town Of Despair

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The chanted spell wipe out a few dozen of enemies with a head of a black/white bear, Natsu then landed on the ground, gritting his teeth, well...seeing a thousand of them after they arrived back at the now wrecked Magnolia town blew the fuse in him

"What the heck's happening here?! Who are these freaks?" he yelled, he suddenly lift his one arm, punch one of them who manage to sneak behind his back

"Well, we went on a job together so don't ask us! We don't know too!" Lucy yell to him, Loki (Leo) were fighting for her, knocking several of them and protecting her at the same time, the celestial wizard herself hold a whip that serves as her own protection in case someone get passed Loki

"Tch! It seems that someone plotted a scheme while we're gone" Gray share his opinion, then he use his ice creation magic to freeze the crowd in front of him

"Anyway, we have to get back to the guild to see if Master and everyone else was alright" Erza join the talk after landing beside Gray, she recently took out a hundred of them using her Heaven's Wheel Armor

" _Is this the bad feeling I suddenly felt before?_ " she thought, gripping the swords tighter

Then, few minutes later, everyone was quite relieve that no more of those strange creatures were spawning, so they push further towards their guild, they were now in front of it, Natsu and Lucy was happy that the guild was standing, but Gray and Erza felt something behind it's doors

"Erza..." Gray spoke

"Yeah, I know...there's something wrong here..." Erza replied, already knew what Gray want to ask

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast Natsu!" Erza warned him, Natsu forcibly stopped on his tracks and glare at the red haired woman

"What was that?!"

"Didn't you find it strange? Magnolia was in a total mess yet the guild was standing still...there's something going on inside, I'm sure of it" Erza told them, Lucy cover her mouth at the possibility of her friends in danger

"That can't be..."

"Who cares! I'll just have to smash whoever it is to bits!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open then door, Ignoring Erza's shout, and the moment the door was opened, Team Natsu was greeted by a sight that they'll never forget

"T-This is..."

"No..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

* * *

Komaru got up from her bed and stretch her arms, today was the best day for her and it's because her brother, Makoto, was with them, this couldn't get any better...so, with an enthusiastic smile on her face, she changed on her clothes and then went out of her room, she immediately went the the room where Makoto, Hinata and Chiaki were staying, she opened it only to find that it was already empty, the blankets were properly folded and was placed over the pillow

"Huh, Where's Onii-chan? Did he woke up early?" she asked herself, she find it strange since before, Makoto would always woke up in the bed last

"Komaru!"

The said girl turn downstairs, hearing her mother's shout, she went to the kitchen to find her there, making breakfast

"Mom, Where's Onii-chan, I didn't see him on their room" she asked

"Oh, that...Makoto, Hinata-kun and Nanami-san were outside jogging, why?" she answered

"Eh!"

" _We're back!_ "

Komaru saw the front door was opened to see the three wearing green, blue and pink tracksuits, Makoto was panting a bit while Hinata and Chiaki was sweating a lot and gasping for air, but all in all, they're fine, Makoto then look at his little sister

"Oh, good morning Komaru" he greeted her as he remove his rubber shoes, Hinata and Chiaki do the same

"Komaru-san, good morning" the gamer greeted

"G-Good morning..."

Mrs. Naegi then peek from the kitchen

"Okay, now you three are here, the food's ready so freshen up and change on your clothes, Komaru, can you wake your dad up? Tell him the breakfast is ready" she said, Komaru nodded at that and went to his father's room

Then after few minutes, everyone was now assembled in the table, Mr. Naegi rub his eyes since he just woke up

"Itadakimasu!"

Then everyone dig in, as they eat their breakfast, Komaru was the first one to spoke

"Onii-chan, where did you three go this morning?" she asked, Makoto turn to her

"Well, we're training everyday and that includes running 10 km. outside" he simply replied to her, but the younger Naegi's reaction was priceless

"WHAT! You guys were running 10 km everyday!? Since when...you guys are awake?" she was shocked, that was extremly far

"We're already up four hours ago, the run was extremely long, gotta get up very early if you want to complete it, we're just circling around the town to cover the 10 km. run" Makoto said

"Eh!"

"I've been doing this for a year actually, oh yeah, did I forget to mention, I do it after 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats" he added

"EHHHH!"

"T-That's one hell of a training regimen, son" Mr. Naegi said, impressed

"Yeah, it was, but the results were incredible though, Hinata and Chiaki were also doing it, but since they're still beginners, they need encouragement, guidance, and most importantly...effort" Makoto explained

"I see..."

"Wow, you change a lot Makoto, you're no longer the wimp son I knew, I bet you grew abs already" Mr. Naegi said, Makoto wasn't sure if he was going to take that as a compliment or an insult

"Y-Yeah..."

"That amazing! If he does, girls will devour him, I'm sure of it" Mrs. Naegi agreed to her husband, this make Makoto blush

"W-What are you saying, mom?!" he exclaimed

"Just kidding~"

Makoto sighed but he let out a smile...yup, this is the family he knew, he's really home

"We have to keep ourselves in shape, since we're traveling and doing jobs which include a life-threatening ones, we have to prepare for any situation or else we won't make it alive" Makoto continued, the Naegi family cringed at that but they completely understood

"That makes sense..."

"Can I do it too, onii-chan?" Komaru immediately asked, if his brother was training his body, maybe there's a chance that she, too, can also...

"Well, as long as you have the drive and determination, sure, I don't see why not, but I warn you, this will be very tough, are you sure you can handle it?" Makoto asked her, Komaru nodded

"Of course, I also want to get stronger and use my magic normally, everytime I use it, I always get tired too soon and it's kinda frustrating" she reasoned, Makoto smile at her

"I see, then, you can start tomorrow with us, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, kids, enough talk, let's finish the food so that you can proceed to work on the fields" Mrs. Naegi told everyone, they nodded as they continue eating

* * *

Natsu and his teammates were now looking a the sight of their other guild members hanging on the ceiling by some sort of rope tied on their bodies, each and everyone of them were just unconscious as they can still feel magic power from them

"Everyone, hang on! I'll save you!"

Natsu was the first to dash forward but he slammed his body into some kind of invisible barrier instead

"GAH!"

Erza and the others gasp as they saw purple runes flashed on where Natsu's body impacted, the red haired woman realized who cast this magic

"There's no doubt about it, this was Freed's runes" she told them, Gray and Natsu gasp while Lucy were confused

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Freed? Who's that?" the blonde woman asked

"He's one of the members of the famous 'Thunder God Tribe'...it was Laxus' group" Erza explain to her

"Laxus! You mean that blonde guy wearing headphones? The one that Makoto confronted the other day?" Lucy clarified, Erza nodded

"That's right, but that would also mean..."

"THAT BASTARD! HE'S BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" Natsu roared, his eyes were clouded with anger

"B-But why would he do all of this? Wasn't he one of us?" Lucy asked, if he was one of Fairy Tail member, he shouldn't be doing this type of cruelty at all, it doesn't make sense anymore

"Heh! Don't compare us to your phatethic power, we're obviously way stronger than you all!

Team Natsu gasp at the new voice, they turn to the second floor to see Laxus and his group, the blonde grinned while Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen look at them with their glowing red eyes

"LAXUS!" Natsu roared, his flames flaring around him

"What's the meaning of this, Freed?" Erza took control of the situation, she narrow her eyes at the four mages, there's something wrong with them, she can't describe it but it's as if that they're not in their own self

" ** _Upupupupupu...what a bad taste that disgusting runt had when it comes from choosing his friends, it's so full of DESPAIR!_** " Laxus snort

"Wha-!"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled again

Gray gasp at the sudden change of tone from Laxus, they wondered what just happend when Erza spoke

"Who are you?"

Natsu, Lucy and Gray simultaneously turn to her, whose expression was very dark, her left eye was being shadowed by her bangs yet it was glowing underneath it, making her look menacing

"E-Erza..."

Natsu was now sweating bullets at that, Erza has the same expression when she's pummeling him when he do something wrong, only this time, she was ten times scarier than before

" ** _Hmm..._** "

"You're not Laxus, why don't you tell me who really are you before I slice you from where you'll stand" she stated, summoning one of her swords

Laxus didn't respond for a while and then, he suddenly let out a grin that reaches his cheeks, this make Team Natsu unnerved

" ** _Upupupupu...at least one of you has a brain..._** "

"WHAT!"

" ** _Pleased to meet you, I'm Monokuma and I'll be borrowing this guy's body for a while along with these people_** " Monokuma then referred to Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow

"Monokuma? What a weird name..." Gray said

"What did you to to Laxus and the others?!" Erza demanded, pointing her sword to him

" ** _Are you deaf?! I said I'll be borrowing this body, as for the duration...hmm...maybe forever, if you don't mind, Upupupupu..._** " he laughed

"F-Forever?!" Lucy gawk at that

"Get the hell out of Laxus' body, you jerk!" Natsu lunged at that, but Erza quickly grab his clothes, completely stopping him

"You idiot, Natsu, there's a rune ahead, don't charge recklessly!" she shouted, Natsu grunted but eventually, he gave up

"Ngh!"

" ** _Now then, Introductions are done, so you guys will joined these people, I need need everyone captured so I can use all of you as a hostage against him..._** " Monokuma stated, gasp can be heard from the team

" _Him?_ " Erza thought for a second

" ** _Well, let's get this over with...capture them_** " he ordered

"As you wish..."

Then the three members of the Thunder God Tribe charged to them

"Don't get so cocky, whoever you are, I'm going to make sure I'll slash you until you were forced to leave that body!" Erza then summon another sword on her hand, dual wielding them on the process

"Let's GO!"

"Yeah!"

Then Team Natsu engage the enemy

* * *

At the fields, Mr. Naegi, Makoto and Hinata were now working, planting seeds on the hole one by one, Komaru and Chiaki sat on the only tree that was located near the home

"Komaru-san..." the gamer said, attempt to start a conversation

"Hmm..." the girl hummed, indicating that she heard her, Chiaki didn't speak for a moment

"I was wondering, since when you can use your magic?" she asked her, Komaru turn to her

"Well, I just discover it almost a year ago, but actually, I'm not confident that I can use it properly unlike onii-chan, I always get tired everytime I use it" Komaru told her, it was around the time Makoto found himself on Magnolia, so that means Komaru has access to this energy called magic that long

"I see..."

"What about you, Nanami-san, what type of magic do you have?" she ask in return

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't use it at all...but Makoto said that he feels a little bit of magic from us, that's the reason we go train with him, in order to release it" Chiaki said

"Oh, Is that so..."

* * *

After a couple of hours on the fields, the three boys were done, and so, it was Komaru's turn

"Okay, let's see how your magic works" Makoto said, Komaru nodded and then she raise her hands, six green magic circles appear and it was enough to cover all the planted seed, and then after few seconds, the fields slowly growing plants that eventually grew tall and bear different fruits and vegetables, Makoto hummed in interest while Hinata and Chiaki was astonished, her magic was really convenient at time like this

THUD!*

Komaru fell on her knees and panted heavily, Makoto went to her side and place a hand to shoulder

"See...Onii-chan...I...was always get tired..." she told him, Makoto look at her

"And...this happens every time you use it?" he asked

"Yeah..."

"I see..."

Then with the fields done, Everyone went back to their house, unaware at the fate of their new comrades and friends

 _Magnolia Town:_

 _"W-What is this power-GAH!_ "

Erza didn't get to finish as she felt Laxus' foot buried itself on the woman's exposed stomach, shrapnels of her wrecked armor was scattered everywhere, her swords was shattered as well, Natsu and the others weren't so fortunate either as the three plus the cat were laid on the ground, all of them were beaten badly by Laxus and his group

" ** _Upupupupu...feel despair you bastards"_**

Laxus repeatedly slam his foot many times, causing more pain to the red haired woman

"Ngh...D-Damn you..." She spat out

 ** _how does it feel to be crushed by your own comrades?"_** he asked them in a cheerful tone, retracting his foot and then slam it back to her with more force

"AHHH!"

" ** _Upupupupu..."_**

"YOU!" Natsu clearly wasn't cheerful as he lunged at him using the remaining ounce of his strength but one of Bickslow's babies fired a magical shot, it hit the pink haired teen causing him to fall once again

"AHHHH!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, she wasn't in great condition either, she had bruises but not as worst as her other friends, Loke was unfortunately summoned back to the spirit world because she can no longer sustain his presence with magic

 _" **Now then**..._ " Laxus then command the three to knocked them out, on which they complied, with one hit on their stomachs, Team Natsu were completely defeated

"... ** _Time for you guys to take a very long nap_** ** _upupupupu_** "

As their consciousness fade away, Erza was thinking of only one person who can save them

" _Makoto..._ "

Then she finally fell unconscious on the ground

* * *

"Huh..."

Makoto suddenly stop eating his snack and then look above, is it just him, or...someone just called to him

"Onii-chan.."

The boy turn to his sister with a worried expression on her face, the siblings were on a giant tree, which protects them from the sunrays

"Komaru..."

"Is there something wrong? You space out just now, is there something bothering you?" she asked him, he shook his head in response

"Oh, it's nothing...I just felt that someone just called me...call it a intuition or something" he answered before finishing the last piece of bread he's eating

"Really?"

"I don't know..." he said

Then after some time, Makoto and Komaru decided to shrugged it off and continue their work, regrouping with the others, they proceed to finish their duties on the fields, they were almost done for the day anyway...

 _Few hours later:_

It was now the end of the day and everyone catch a quick rest from their all-day work at the fields, then the five were now on the way home, Makoto still can't take his mind off that feeling

*RUMBLE*

"Huh!"

Makoto and everyone gasp as they all heard a thundering roar somewhere far away, they all tried to look around to find it's source but it was futile as they saw nothing out of ordinary, well, it was until...

"Onii-chan! Look over there!" Komaru yelled, pointing at the direction where she noticed something, Makoto and everyone follow her finger

"!"

"What!"

"What's happening over there?!" Mr. Naegi asked

Makoto look on the horizon to see dark clouds with red hue on them, and along with it was several lightning strands circling on it

"Is there a storm coming? I didn't know..." Mr. Naegi said, if it was actually a storm, their crops were in trouble

"No..."

Hinata and Chiaki turn to Makoto, who had a serious look on his face

"Onii-chan?"

"I feel something more on that clouds..." he said

"Eh!"

"Magic power, right?" Hinata took the words right out of his mouth, Komaru and Chiaki gasped, Makoto nodded at his answer

"Yeah..."

"Eh! No way!" Komaru was shocked

"And those clouds...it reminds me of something as well" Makoto continued as he looked at the bloody red-black sky on the horizon, it's the same sky during the 'Tragedy'

" _Don't tell me...Monokuma again!_ " he grit his teeth in anger, unconsciously releasing magic power

"Onii-chan!" Komaru gasp as she feel his brother's power being released, it was really scaring her

"Huh! S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Makoto quickly apologize at that, Komary quickly nodded, accepting his apology

"Is there something wrong?" Chiaki asked in concern

"No, it was nothing, don't worry"

"No, there's something wrong here..."

Everyone turn to Hinata, Makoto look at him and he knew exactly what is he trying to do

"Please, not now..."

"Makoto, I knew all this time that there's something bothering you, I'm not bringing it up because were in a middle of the job, but I think now's the right time to tell us what this 'something' that making you angry" Hinata explained, Makoto gasp at that, but he quickly settle down

"..."

Makoto look at his red eyes for a few second and then after, he let out a defeat sigh

"Okay, I'll tell you..."

* * *

"Monokuma..." Chiaki repeat the part on Makoto's explanation, he just nodded

"No way..."

"So, you're saying that the 'Tragedy' that destroy our previous world was all because of this evil spirit calling itself Monokuma..." Hinata said calmly, but inside he was shocked

"More or less"

Everyone was now on their borrowed room, after he finish telling them everything that happened on his journey as well as the appearance of Monokuma during his travels, everyone was stunned at the revelation

"T-Then, what about Enoshima Junko...is she innocent all this time too?" Chiaki asked

"She is...and she was used as Monokuma's vessel to spread despair along with Ikusaba Mukuro, her big sister...and right now...that monster was now here, on this world, and he might do the same thing, but..." Makoto balled his hand into fist, tiny sparks of purple lightning were emitting on it

"There's no way I'll let him have his way this time...now that I have the power to defeat him" he declared

"Onii-chan..." Komaru was shocked, so her big brother has something very important to do

"Actually, I was thinking..."

Everyone turn to Hinata with a confused look

"...Why in the world me and Chiaki were transported near your location? And not just that, we also possess magic power but it was still somewhat sealed for unknown reason...and not just that, your sister, Komaru, has it too..."

"..."

"If you're saying that this Monokuma was going to do the same thing again, don't you think it wasn't just a mere coincidence that all of us were gathered in one place, we, the only ones in our dimension, who now possess magic power"

Everyone was flagbasttered

"Hinata-kun, are you saying that we actually posses magic so that we can defeat this Monokuma...together" Chiaki asked, still somewhat mind-blown at everything that was happening to them

"That maybe the reason, but I still can't figure out why our magic power was still sealed?" Hinata said

"Well, if what you're saying is right, then in that case, we should step-up the training" Makoto said

"Um.."

Makoto look at Komaru

"I...I want to fight too!" she said

"!"

"Komaru..."

"I also have magic right? I'll be sure to help you on your battle against this Monokoma guy" she said, determined to join them

"But Komaru, it was too dangerous for you!" he shouted to her

"But what about Nanami-san!? She also has magic right!? And more importantly, she's a girl, I'm a girl too so why are you trying to stop me!?" she asked, feeling hurt

"Komaru..."

Makoto was now having second thoughts about letting Komaru joined their training, he didn't want to lose his sister

"I...I don't want to lose you Komaru, you're my sister and I love you, Mom and Dad as well..." he reasoned, clenching his fist

"But-"

"I see, so you guys have an important role, huh..."

Everyone gasp and immediately turn to the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Naegi

"Mom, Dad, I-"

"No need son, we heard everything..." Mr. Naegi cut him off

"!"

Makoto's head hung down in defeat, this is just great, now that they know about his fight, he might lose his loved ones again due to this knowledge

"I'm sure Komaru will be a great help on your journey, why don't you guys do what you must do" Mrs. Naegi said

"Huh!"

Makoto look at his parents in shocked

"Son, everything has the reason, You, Hajime-san, Nanami-san and Komaru has magic, we don't know the cause of that but I think you may find the answer someday, besides...you guys are growing up so there's no reason for us to keep you here forever"

"Dad"

"Makoto, Komaru, Hinata and Chiaki...all we can say is this...whatever you do from now on, you should always think that we're here to support you, that you always have something that you can call a home, ne?"

"!"

"Hinata-kun, Nanami-san, even though we're not blood-related, we actually saw you as our real child, so you're always welcome to stay with us"

"Mrs. Naegi"

"Mom"

"..."

"So, when are you going to leave?" Mrs. Naegi asked

Makoto let out a deep sigh, and then...

"A month from now"

* * *

First week have passed since Makoto and his friends start their intense training, the regimen was enhanced to 200 push-ups, sit-ups, squats and 20 km. run, Hinata and Chiaki was starting to get a hang of it since the two had experience on this, but Komaru...

"AHH! I think I'm going to die!" she yelled, she was now on her 198th push-up, two more and she was done, but her arms were about to gave out

"You can do it Komaru!" Makoto shouted

"Ngh!"

Komaru pour every ounce of her energy on the last two push-ups, she manage to do the first, but the second...

"AHHH!"

Komaru yelled as she resist the intense pain and the weight of her own body dragging her down

" _No! There's no way I'll give up...I promise that I'll be useful to onii-chan and I'm not going to fail him..._ " she thought

Then a spark ignite on her eyes and a new strength flow on her being

"AHH!"

Komaru finally was done and was about to collapse but Makoto react and caught her

"I-I did it..."

"Yeah" Makoto said, proud of her sister's efforts

"Well then, let take a rest and continue tomorrow" he said

"Yeah"

* * *

At the wrecked Magnolia, Laxus was still bored while sitting on his self-made throne inside the guild, Makoto and the others was not here yet, but it doesn't matter, he will destroy them and that's it, there's nothing they can do anything about it

"Laxus-sama, It seems that Naegi Makoto isn't here yet, when do you think he will come" Freed asked

"I can't wait to crush him with my babies!" Bickslow shouted, his babies flew around him, showing their excitement just like their master

"Well, no need to rush things, otherwise the fun will end before we know it" Evergreen said

" ** _Evergreen's right, we should just wait here, sooner or later, he'll come and we will prove that Despair was more powerful than Hope upupupu_** "

"You're right"

Laxus let out a twisted grin from his lips

" ** _Upupupu...I can't wait, what a beary exciting encounter this fight will be..._** " Laxus laughed as he look at the Fairy Tail members tied on the ceiling, with their magic power being absorbed but keeping them alive at the same time

* * *

Somewhere far away, a red-haired girl with a witch hat was now traveling through the air using her broomstick, she was completely unfazed at the cold air blowing through her skin as she flew

"I'm almost there...wait for me, Makoto-senpai" she told herself before speeding up


End file.
